Shattered sight
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: The fall on the fjord ice did more than just cause a bruise for Prince Hans: he doesn't remember who he is nor his crimes. The trial is put on hold so the amnesiac prince can figure out his past - and hopefully gain a different perspective on admiration and power from the ardellian queen... [HELSA]
1. Chapter 1

He went arround the castle without any direction, hoping that it might somehow trigger his memories. But as he walked arround, none of the halls, the gardens or any of the chambers were considered familiar enough for him to call this castle his home.

"Goodday"

"Goodday to you" answered Hans absentmindedly, only to realize he wasn't answering in the same tongue as the handmaiden. "Excuse me. Goodday to you as well" repeated Hans once more in norwegian. Did he just.. speak Danish? Which meant he was not from Arendelle! Hans grinned at the new piece of his past, only for his smile to dwindle. Denmark was huge - his family could be anywhere, HE could be anything. A captain or a smuggler or... The prince groaned and rubbed his throbbing forehead to ease the pain. As he slowly massaged with slow movements, the prince absentmindedly watched the guards practice below. ha. Practice. More like amateurs, noted the prince as he watched them spar with each other. One of the guards was unbalanced on his feet. Jup, thought the prince with an eyeroll as the guard got floored by his comrade. Typical.  
... Typical?  
Slowly Hans walked arround the upper bridge without breaking eye contact with the guards below. As he watched on, the prince couldn't help but automatically search for the men's flaws and strengths. What did this mean to him? Was he a soldier like them? a mercenary? A robber? His feet went on their own as he descended from the bridge to find the armory storage. Slowly the prince took out a newly polished sword and felt its familiar weight in his hand. It was light and well-balanced, mused the prince. Well-polished too, noted the man as he inspected the reflection of the blade. Could he-? Hans tried a few movements - left parry, right parry, riposte, flick. The words and techniques came and went on instinct. Yes, he could handle a sword, knew the prince as he lowered the weapon.

"Be careful-"

Hans spun arround and held his sword at the throat of a young lad, arround 15 summers or so. "-You might hurt yourself" brought the young lad out as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Forgive me, I didn't hear you come in." spoke Hans as he withdrew the sword and put it back into its original place.

"Thank you." grinned the boy. "I'm quite keen on keeping it that way."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I-"

"Agnarr!" called a third voice out, disrupting the conversation. "Oh Agnarr, come out come out where-ever you are!" Two, no three boys came in, arround 17 summers in age and twice the muscle as Agnarr. "Found a new pleb to hide your skirts behind?" grinned the tallest, clearly the leader of the group. "Move, pretty boy." bit the boy now with a sneer to Hans. "Or we'll give you the same treatment as him."

"He sure must be quite terrifying in combat indeed" noted the prince as he glanced to the nervous boy next to him. "For three grown men to take him down."

"Do you have any idea to whom you speak, filthy pleb? My father is the head councillor and can have your head the minute he opens his mouth to the queen!"

Hans paused and the boys smirked at their trump card. "You're right." admitted Hans and the lad next to him became white as a ghost. "But then again, the head councillor can't know what his son and friends can't tell him." went the prince on as he retook the sword he had in his hand earlier. A grin came on his face as he uttered those words, followed by a surge of adrenaline as the men in front drew their swords as well. Not only the sword but the words felt especially so right, so true to what he was, he could barely contain his excitement. He had done this before, realized the prince. He had threatened people, he had held their lives in his hand... which meant he had beaten them.

* * *

"The new recruits should not practice with real swords, they could severely hurt themselves and are a risk for the safety of-" Elsa paused mid-sentence in her discussion with the captain of the guards when she noticed a familiar red mob of hair in the midst of blonde ones. What was-  
"Your majesty, forgive me. Allow me to put these disobedient recruits into place-" spoke the captain appalled by the pestering displayed in front of them.  
"Not yet, captain." dismissed the queen with a wave of her hand as she kept her eyes upon the prince. He was.. good. He wasn't attacking but evading them like a dancer, using their majority against each other. The queen went into a trance as she saw the prince move with brutal efficiency only for her breath to stop when she saw the prince hold the last and third one standing at swordpoint.

* * *

"Stop this!"

Hans blinked only now realizing the full situation he was in. Or rather, his opponent was in. He had his sword pressed against his throat, just deep enough to draw blood, but just not enough to cut his artery. If he pressed just a little bit more, he would bleed to death. Hans'sword trembled at the uncaring thought that had come to mind and the earlier euphoria about puzzling his past together, now turned to disgust and fear for himself. He... had killed. Not out of self-defense, but because he wanted to. Because he thought it was right, HIS right.

"Stop this madness in the name of your queen!"The booming sound of the captain made the prince startle completely out of his mind and he lost strength to hold his sword.

"Hans..." Slowly the queen went to approach the prince, who looked on the verge of collapsing or panicking.

"Don't... don't come any closer." brought Hans out, feeling dizzy and utterly sick of himself and what he had almost done. "Just... please don't..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your majesty, you can't be serious!"

"Do you see me laughing, Head councillor?" replied Elsa in the same calm voice as before. "I don't tolerate bullying by my recruits. The fact that he is your son doesn't change anything about the rules."

"I agree with you, your majesty, but the accusation is given by one boy according to my son. He spoke of how jealous Agnarr was of his position to me last night."

"There came more testimonies after your son had found its better. All comfirming the same accusations." said the queen as she shoved the papers from across the other side of the table to her councillor.

The head Councillor's face had become a mixture of shock and disgust as he read through the reports of the various bullied recruits. "I can't believe he'd..." whispered the man before turning his attention back to the queen. "Your majesty, I want to offer my condolences for my son's behavior. I make sure he's properly put into place again."

The queen nodded. "See to that." replied Elsa. "But should your message not ring through to him and I still get reports about him bullying his fellow collegues, I'll have to intervene. Not-" went Elsa on, "-that I think you are incapable of parenting him, sir. But in order to truly realize his faults, he would need to feel the consequences. So I would strip him temporarily off his rank as cadet without him knowing its temporarily, and let him work on the farms to teach him humility and respect for the common folk. But lets not hope it will come to that."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Is there anything else?" asked Elsa when she saw the hesitating face of her councillor.

"Yes, your majesty, I merely wished to know.. My son spoke of the man to your left threatening both his and his friends lives. Hence why he attacked him. Is this true or another one of his lies?"

Elsa frowned and turned to Hans, who looked visibly uncomfortable under her gaze. "Hans. Is that true?"

"Yes, your majesty." replied the prince with his head low.

The queen was startled at his response. She'd thought he'd lie and weasel himself out of the situation, but to actually admit his fault? "Even though your intentions were to defend Agnarr, you deliberately sought out a fight." spoke the queen out nonetheless. "I condone this as much as bullying. Captain, will you see to his punishement?"

"Immediately, your majesty." obliged the captain, before turning his attention back to Hans. "Come on boy." spoke the captain harshly.

"What punishement will I get?" whispered Hans out of freight.

The captain frowned at Hans' trembling shoulder under his hand. "You mistunderstand the gravity, it seems. You won't get your fingers ripped out or thrown into the dungeon, if that's what you thought you'd get. Your punishement is to clean the armory." spoke the man as he waved to the armory store they had arrived in.

Hans let out a sigh in relief at this task, though he kept himself from smiling fully when he saw the captain's serious face.

We give punishement according to the gravity of the situation. But should you threaten someone again we won't be merciful a second time. Understood?"

Hans nodded and went to work. He soon realized it was going to be a very, very long night...

* * *

"I understand you don't expell him from the palace grounds as is normally the punishement for the crimes he commited" spoke the captain his frustration to the queen. "But cleaning the armory is hardly equal to what he did, your majesty, and not just for yesterday."

"Captain, I understand your frustration. But I am not going to put him on the whipping block either. The Southern Isles could use that as an excuse - they have already so much to chose from" replied Elsa referring to her magic and the winter she had caused. "Not only them, but Hans himself would not understand why he's been so severely punished, for he does not remember what he did. It would only add more to his hatred towards me and Anna when his amnesia is solved."

"You'd truly think he'll remember you being nice to him?" huffed Anna. "Mark my words, sister, the moment he remembers he'll lose this shy humble persona you're so fond off."

"I'm not fond of his shy humble persona!" replied Elsa appealed as she turned arround to face her sister. "I merely want to show him there is another way to get respect and admiration."

"You spelled "Crown" wrong." frowned Anna at her interpretation of Hans' motives.

"He's not some evil king out of some fairy tale, Anna. They'd let their people starve and and take all the gold and riches for themselves. But Hans helped because-"

"-I said so. He was just playing a game with us Elsa. Like he will do again, once he realizes how close you are identifying yourself with him. So please, take some distance from him." begged Anna as she took her sister's hand in hers. "I don't want to see you hurt like I was."

"I concur with the princess, your majesty. Let me report between you and Prince Hans. In that way, you'll stay objective to all parties till his trial comes." supported the captain Anna's council.

"Fine, Captain. Keep watch over him and report every detail to me" gave the queen her answer at last. Elsa gave a little smile when she saw Anna's relieved face. It was the best middle solution; Elsa knew the man to be honourable but firm - someone who would be a good influence to Hans without her actually being too close. "Now please, I have a lot more work to do. You are both dismissed."

The door fell shut with a clunk and the queen was once more left to her thoughts. She had never told Anna about what had transpired in the ice castle. _The rage and the fear, that had guided her to kill those two men..._ the queen shuddered at the memory. _Don't be the monster they fear you are._ _He could have so easily allowed or even fuelled the rage she had been in. But he hadn't._ "Don't be a monster. Don't be a monster." _She would not be, especially not to someone with crimes equal to hers. Had she not nearly commited regicide by striking her sister?_ "I won't be a monster"

* * *

The prince once again wandered arround the castle. His mind not only occupied with what he knew of himself, but also still fuzzy from having such a short night cleaning up the armory. _Alright he was Danish. He could wield a sword._ repeated Hans to himself. _That still left a thousand possibilities about his profession._ Hans massaged his throbbing head again. _There was not one Danish man left who wasn't in the military and who couldn't handle a sword,_ he had discovered in the library. _It would come back to him,_ assured Hans himself. _Over the past week, he had learned his name. He had learned his nationality. At least he still could have access to whatever memory he held. He would just have to keep trying to find some kind of trigger, iike when he had with the sword fighting._

Hans startled out of his thoughts when he heard noises coming from the stable grounds. Upon arriving, the prince saw 3 strong stable boys trying to tame a brown-yellow horse down. As the horse staggered and trampled with his hooves to get away from the men, the prince suddenly saw the vision change before his very eyes.

* * *

 _It was the same horse, only far younger and similarily restrained by the stable men._

 _"You are hurting him!"_

 _Master Hans, he isn't tamed and trying to get away. Keep your distance, please." ushered the eldest as he tried to floor the young foal down._

 _"Off course he's trying to get away, you're hurting him!" spoke his younger self. "Cut him-"_

* * *

"- loose, now!" ordered Hans as he walked towards the horse. "You are straining his muscles."

"He's wild."

"Because you treat him like a wild animal!" bit Hans back as he shoved the boy so hard he fell down the ground.

"Feeling a slither of freedom, the horse immediately took use of the opportunity - the other boys, who had no counter balance anymore, now fell to the ground.

"Ho girl! Hooo, easy" hushed Hans as the horse kept running arround. To his surprise, the horse's ears actually peaked up at his voice. Immediately the animal calmed down as she trotted towards the prince, nuzzling her head against his. Stunned, Hans' hands went upwards to caress her strong neck and mane. As his hand glided across her warm flank, his hand suddenly became small again.

 _"Long and slow, Hans. Long and slow strokes, while you keep looking her in the eyes."_

That voice! Hans let out a shivering breath as he looked into the horse's eyes - Hazelnut eyes, as he already knew before searching for them. This horse was his. "I wish I knew your name, girl." muttered Hans under his breath all while caressing her.

Feeling the sadness radiating from her master, the horse nuzzled her head against his. "Yes, good girl you are." smiled Hans with a sad smile. "Go along with them will you? I'll be arround, so no more playing games with them." The prince let loose of the horse - HIS horse - and watched as the shocked stable boys put on the saddle and halter on her. "There." spoke Hans out with a slightly trembling voice from near crying. _Oh how he wished he remembered her name! How he wished to know who that o so familiar voice was!_

"We didn't ask for your help."

Hans frowned at hearing the biting whisper and as he subtly glanced arround, the prince noticed similar looks subtly directed to him. He had been so engrossed in searching who he was, he hadn't noticed right away the looks people were giving him whenever he came by. The moment he really began to pay attention to the glances, he also heard the whispers - at least, the emotion behind it. _It had to be because the queen was going arround with a commoner like him right?_ tried Hans to find motives behind their hostile looks and behavior as he began to walk to the castle market instead. _They are just worried about her reputation, that's all. I mean, look how people react to Princess Anna's beau...Though they aren't as hostile or vile looking as they were with himself..._ whispered another more stubborn voice. Hans shook his head. _It defenitely would be because she's their queen and future of this land,_ tried Hans once more to get that nagging voice away. _Well, the least he could do was try to break the ice as it were, and simply be friendly to them._

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me something more about Arendelle and-" began the amnesiac prince to a young girl who was standing somewhat further away from the crowd. The moment the girl turned to face him, she gasped and shuffled away in fright.

"There is no need to be afraid, girl. I merely-"

"Mommy!"

"Helga!"

Startled, Hans' head turned towards the woman whom he presumed to be Helga's mother. "Goodday I wanted to-" The prince stopped talking when he saw the woman's blazing eyes upon him.

"Not a step closer." warned the woman as she ushered her child behind her back.

"I'm not going to hurt you" spoke Hans calmly, even though her hostility made his skin crawl. "nor was I going to hurt your daughter, m'am, I swear-"

"You swear?!" The woman let out a sarcastic laugh. "You swear?!" said the woman again as she advanced towards the prince. "On what, you traitorous snake? Your honour? You possess none. Your life? You'll soon lose it. I hope you burn in hell for what you did."

Hans stumbled backwards from her harsh words and upon feeling both Helga's and her mother's hatred and fright radiate from their eyes, he averted his. As his eyes travelled arround the castle market, the prince noticed everyone was staring at him with that same hostile look. It became unbearable to feel their gaze upon him: it were as if a million needles were in his skin. "I didn't do-" brought Hans weakly out. _Didn't do anything? Had he, truly?_ The prince's eyes searched arround the market place, searching for any friendly face so he knew the woman's words were wrong. He found none.

"I-" _Want to apologize? For what? How could he feel truly sorry if he didn't know what he was apologizing for?_ And all the while the people were slowly closing in on him, like lions circling arround their prey to get the first bite. He had to go. Now. Hans forced his body to move, back into the castle grounds and shut the doors behind him. He heard gasping and cries echo in the hallway, only to realize it was him, nearly to the point of hypervilating.

 _"I didn't do anything wrong._ Hans kept repeating the same sentence over and over in his head all while his closed eyes saw the hostile faces of Arendelle. "I didn't do anything wrong."

 _"You swear on what? Your honour? You have NONE!"_

"I didn't do anything wrong."

 _"Traitorous snake!"_

"I didn't do. Anything. Wrong." bit Hans out as he pulled at his hair.

 _"I hope you burn IN HELL-"_

"Hans."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" burst the prince out as his face shot up to face the captain of the guard.

"The queen wishes to see you regarding the incident yesterday." said the captain with the same emotionless voice as if nothing had happened.

"Ah." brought Hans out, still slightly catching his breath as he stood up from his sitting position against the door. As he did so, the prince saw the captain's hand curled arround the hilt of his sword and his muscles tensed up, ready for a fight. _Had the queen really asked to see him?_ flashed through Hans' mind. _What if he was also with them, what if he wanted to make him pay for whatever he had done wrong in their eyes?_ "Really? The queen asked for me?" repeated Hans the Captain's request.

"She did. Are you coming with me?"

Hans felt instinctively that sentence had one underlying word missing: Are you coming with me... _voluntarily?_

"I will. If-" went Hans on as he skillfully evaded the captain's hand that was about to catch his wrist. "The queen is present to comfirm what you say"

"Her majesty has better things to do than running arround the castle at your request." spoke the captain of the guard with a biting tone. His patience was on thin ice right now. However, he had given his word to the queen he would only use violence against the prince for self-defense.

"So do I." retorted Hans before he could stop himself. "I'm not moving from this spot untill she comfirms your story. Oh, I believe she said it was "immediately" she wished to see me, yes?" went Hans on as the captain opened his mouth to retort. "We can't be late at her meeting can we? So lets quit chit chatting so you can go along and deliver the message. Go on. chop, chop."

The captain's hands were ticklish to close themselves arround the prince's neck but refrained his urge last minute and ran up the stairs to go and receive the queen. As the captain's steps went away, the prince let out a sigh of relief. _What had he just been saying?! If not the people, the queen sure would have him killed for speaking so boldly!_ _Bold..._ Hans stared without seeing to the stairs in front. _Bold. Those words he had said to the captain... They had come out without even thinking. The way he talked was not the way a commoner would talk._

"You wished to see me?"

"Your majesty" Hans was startled out of his thoughts and once again without thinking, he showed his respect - not by bending the knee, but by bowing to her. _Such show of respect was only reserved of those of nobility..._ "I did, your majesty. Your captain said you wished to see me. I merely wanted to be certain of his story and let you comfirm what he said."

"He did receive his orders from me to bring you to our meeting. Now, are you willing to come with him?" spoke Elsa with quite a cold edge to her impatient voice.

"I am now, your majesty. And my sincere apologies for letting you run arround the castle."

"Keep your apologies when you don't mean them." The queen's flat reply stopped Hans' cheeky mood from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't wish to go exploring the castle grounds anymore. Not after what nearly happened and certainly not after the queen reacted so coldly. The prince needed time on his own to really think. The library was a perfect candidate to loose himself in books and where he was sure he would not be disturbed.

Today though, Hans' neck hurt from looking all the way up to the highest book shelf in the library. _Well, it figures,_ thought Hans dryly to himself as he sought for the ladder. After hours of searching, it was the only place left where the books he wanted, could be. Grumbling the prince began to climb upwards. "Those servants really need to put them by category" muttered Hans out loud as he reached for the book. It was a little bit out of his range, but if he stretched a bit, he could just-

"They do put them in order and category - only Anna is quicker at re-arranging them then they are."

Startled by the sudden voice, Hans lost his already delicate balance and lost grip upon the ladder from reaching so far away. The man screamed, bracing himself for the impact, only to fall with a suprised "oef!" upon something soft, cold and wet. Hans blinked several times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him: he was held aloft by a huge cloud of sturdy snow. With his mouth agape, the prince could only stare at the queen who was responsible for bringing him slowly and safely back on the ground. "What they said is true..." breathed Hans out as he returned his gaze back to the snowback under his body, that spat into nothing by Elsa's command. "And here I thought they called you 'Snow Queen' in the figurative speech", went Hans on without thinking.

Elsa's eyebrow went up at his remark. "Really?" came the queen's stiff reply.

"Not that I would presume you are" spoke Hans immediately after as his cheeks became as red as his hair. "I merely thought that-"

"-You presume to know me by merely rumors?" interrupted Elsa in the same calm yet stiff voice as she reset the ladder and books with a wave of her hand.

"Its all I can rely on, when your majesty and I barely had any interaction these last few weeks. retorted Hans in the same manner. "And as for those books, I still have need of them - OEWH!" Hans groaned when the magical glow arround the books vanished, causing each one of them to fall upon his body.

"Never heard of the magical word "Thank you"?"

After a killer glare to the queen, Hans heaved himself upright. "Thank you" bit Hans before snatching several books in his hands to bring it to the huge oaken table.

"That's hardly an honest response."

Hans didn't look up as he kept searching among the books. "An honest response gets the same reaction, so why bother to be sincere?" spoke the prince bitterly as he began to turn the pages arround.

"Excuse me?"

"With all due respect, your majesty, but do you think me daft?" Hans now turned his eyes upon the queen. "I may have amnesia, but I can hear their whispers and comments. I can see the looks towards me. Not that many bother to do it so secretly" scoffed Hans as he recalled the situation at the castle market.

"And...you know why they react that way?" asked Elsa slowly as her mind reeled. _How much did he realize of his past already? Did he know he desired a crown once? Does he recall how far he was able to go to acchieve that goal?_

"That's the big question, is it?" Hans crooked his head to the queen, his mouth formed in a little smile. "Does Hans realize the crimes he committed?" The prince let out a chuckle at Elsa's stunned face. "Come now, your majesty. Don't try to pay me into thinking I'm a holy man."

"I'm not doing that." Elsa kept her gaze upon the prince, all trying to wrap her head around this conversation. She hadn't expected him to be so open and honest to her and her surprise once again showed before she could mask it.

"No, you aren't. Yet you aren't punishing my crimes." replied Hans in a soft whisper. "As queen, you but have to say the word and they'll do your bidding."

"I'm not passing judgement on your crimes... yet. You don't remember what you did, therefore, you can't defend nor feel an inkling of remorse for what you did."

Hans averted his eyes from hers, looking back to the book in front. "Its in this book, isn't it?" asked Hans out loud. "My name, my family..."

"Yes" breathed Elsa out as she looked at the book as well: In it, were the painted banners as well as the respective noble and royal families from Arendelle's neighbouring kingdoms. Hans would merely have to look at his family crest... "When did you find out you were of noble birth?" asked Elsa as Hans' hand closed arround the cover of the book to open it.

"At first I thought I was of higher class when I found out that I possessed a horse. Such a fine pure-blooded animal costs a fortune... But I was truly certain of me being of higher birth when I bowed instead of bending my knee to you, back at the great hall."

"Why are you even telling me this?" asked Elsa the question that was on her lips for so long.

Hans didn't answer right away as he searched for the right words. "Despite seeing the same hatred in your eyes, if not more, than your subjects... I see pity. Despite you having all that power at your fingertips, I see fear. I... can't grasp why you would put your hatred and power aside for me, but I want to say that I'm grateful. You try - its more than you should ever have done, for a monster like me."

"A monster would not admit he is one." said Elsa quietly as she put her hand upon his.

"For now, I am." said Hans with a sad smile as he returned his attention back to the book in front. The prince's hands clenched and let go of the book on repeat during their conversation. "What I've managed to gather about myself, what I feel towards others, is enough to know an inkling of the man I am. I'm arrogant, ruthless, cruel... and so, so full of anger and hatred" Hans swallowed to try and get the bile out of his throat. "If this is the man I was, I'm not sure I want to rediscover myself. What if, by remembering the past, I forget the present? You want to take that chance?"

"I do."

Hans swallowed, unable to say anything at her simple answer. "Your majesty, I..." Overcome with emotion, the prince knelt down on his knee and kissed the hand Elsa had previously put on his. "Thank you. For so much." breathed Hans out.

"You don't need to kneel for me" Elsa said as she looked down to the kneeling prince in front of her. She let her hand slide out of his and clasped her hands back together. "What I ask in return, is that you make use of the chance I give you. And that once you remember again, to think of my generosity."

"I can't promise the latter." spoke Hans as he kept himself down on one knee. "But I'll try not to let you down."

"Good. Now, rise." Although he had nearly committed regicide and broken her sister's heart, to see people cower before her made her uncomfortable nonetheless. The queen turned her attention back on the books she had dropped earlier and after a wave of her hand, the books flew arround at her command. "No... no..." muttered the queen as she gestured her hand as if flipping a page, instead of a book with her magic. "Ah!" The queen sighed contently when she found the book she was looking for and let it fly into her hand while the others returned to their original place. As the queen now turned towards the oaken table to see better into the light, she suddenly noticed Hans' gaze. "What is it?"

"Its beautiful." smiled Hans to her.

"Beautiful yes, when it is under control." replied the queen as she opened her book.

"You speak as if it wasn't in control for a long time."

"And you speak as if there were no etiquette"

Hans swallowed. "Forgive me for my forwardness, your majesty. I meant no insult."

Elsa let out a frustrated sound. She... hated the way he so sincerely apologized for such little things as speaking out of turn, while he had done so much worse! "Yes, yes, apology accepted." waved the queen his answer away as she strode gracefully to the sofa chairs. "Do you play chess, Hans?"

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I thought you wanted me to uncover my past, before my trial was due?"

"Indeed. But I don't want you to force your hand either. You said so yourself, you aren't sure you wish to recover your memories. I'm afraid however, you have no choice in that regard, as they are returning to you nonetheless. Anna told me your childhood wasn't pretty either." went the queen on as she seated herself in the sofa chairs.

"That doesn't explain well enough for me why you won't force my hand?" asked Hans while seating himself in the chair across her.

"my apologies for my distraction." Elsa smiled and returned to the subject once more. "What I've learned, ever since I've controlled my powers, is how our emotions shape our memories. As a child, I struck Anna in the head while playing. Due to my parents chiding me for being so reckless with my magic, I began to see the accident in a far more negative light. It spiralled down so far, that I saw it as something truly monstrious and cruel. But now that I'm older, I see it as it was: just an accident. I was a child back then, and children make mistakes. Not that adults don't make any mistakes either." mused Elsa out loud as she thought about her parents. "Its what makes us human, in the end."

"And you think... with me slowly re-discovering myself that I might see things in a different light, as you did?" Elsa nodded at his question, leaving Hans quiet for a while.

"If I fail in letting you see things in another perspective, it was worth the try at least."

"Your subjects and particularly your sister don't share your opinion." retorted Hans back softly.

Elsa's mouth curled upwards. "You can't satisfy everyone. While some advice may be well-meant, there are always vipers in the grass to make you try and second-guess your decision. The moment you give in, its a matter of time before you start to second-guess yourself. And then you get bitten."

Hans' eyebrow went up at her reasoning. "Comparing your sister with a viper? Isn't that too harsh?"

"We are sisters indeed. And I'll always love her as one. But as a queen, the duty to my country comes first. Anna is far too emotional and therefore quickly swayed to the advice my councillors give to us."

"There is the saying to keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. If I were your advisor, I would have expressed my concern as well. Anna wears her heart on her sleeve, yes. But from said weakness can also be learned. As a sister, you may have learned to be open in your emotions, but as a queen you are still too objective" remarked Hans before he could stop himself. "Forgive me." apologized the prince himself when he saw Elsa's piercing eyes upon him.

"I much rather have an honest criticising man than a lying agreeing puppet." Elsa smiled fully now. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Hans startled, his bisshop still mid-air as he just planned to make a move. "Your majesty, I don't think-"

"I'm asking you."

The prince' hand curled arround the bisshop and as soon as his piece was on the board, he began to answer: "You have learned in theory how to rule by your tutors and wish to practise said theory. However, your councillors have had the same education, so they make up their theoretical approach by experience. In order to stand your ground against them, you will not only use the rules, but twist them to your adventage."

"I know, but I can't-" the queen blurted by accident out. "I can't... do something like that. Playing the game, I mean." Elsa's shoulders sagged. Hans was right, in every aspect. She knew she was playing too nice, since she felt pity for her subjects who's food she destroyed during the big freeze. She knew she was playing too much by the books, as that was all she has ever known in her 3 years of preparation as Queen. These attitudes of hers caused now for a critical turning point - after a first month of rule, the queen felt how more and more of her influence at the council whined due to her lack of inexperience. She felt herself drawn to the propositions of her councillors, who had often come up with better statements then her. She would soon risk to become a puppet queen, rather than an authority on itself.

Hans' eyes softened at the young queen in front of him, who was hesitating on her next move on the chessboard. No, not just a queen. A young woman who had the weight of an entire country on her shoulders, as well as deadly ice powers to accompany her. "You'll grow into it." replied the prince to encourage. All the talking about politics and sheming, had brought something else on the surface.

* * *

 _"I can't be as cunning as you."_

 _"Oh, you can. It is very simple, Hans. When I try to understand one's motives, I play a little game. I assume the worst. What's the worst reason they could possibly have for saying what they say and doing what they do?"-_

* * *

"-Then I ask myself, "How well does that reason explain what they say and what they do?"" recited Hans from his newfound memory. "So, is there any way, the councillors have... gone along with your advice?"

"I... proposed for a new trade alliance with Germany. They all were quite enthousiastic about it."

"And why are they accepting this proposal?"

"Well, for the new trade relations."

"That is a good reason" replied Hans as he took her pawn away from the chess board. "But that is only when the trade negociations succeed. Is there any way, it can't happen?"

Elsa stayed quiet for a while. "My German is not very advanced, but we'll speak in English during the conversations-"

"And what if the ambassador is not pleased with a queen not taking the time to speak German to him or her?"

"He will not wish to trade. And I will seem incompetent to lead" realized the queen. "My councillor of Economy, he said he knew someone even closer to the Crown than Rapunzel did." The queen stood up and paced arround. "Gods I'm such a fool."

"There is no reason to panic yet, your majesty. When comes the ambassador?"

"In two days."

Hans went quiet. "Well, that is hardly enough to get the basics, let alone follow or argue in a conversation."

"Why thank you. Your words are truly inspiring me." replied the queen deadpanned.

"Why don't you take someone with you to translate whenever you have difficulty with speaking or understanding the words?" advised the prince.

"Very well. Can you speak German?"

"Fluently, your majesty."

"Then I take you as my translator."

"Pardon me, your majesty?"

"Sometimes, in order to quiet the vipers, you need a more menacing and poisonous one in the grass. I don't trust my councillors at the moment - if I ask to translate in my stead, they will realise and refuse to aid me in order to see me fail."

Hans inclined his head to her and his eyes sparkled at seeing her progress in playing the game. In the game of chess, however, it seemed she would lose this round. Hans put his tower forward. "Check and mate"

Elsa blinked, only to see he had indeed cornered her King. "Ah. It seems I still have much to learn."

"Care for another round?" offered Hans up.

"Certainly."


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed however that fate was on their side. A sudden summer storm had delayed the arrival of the ambassador for a extra week, giving Hans and Elsa the much needed time to prepare herself thoroughly. And Elsa didn't let that go to waste at all.

Like a child during christmas, the queen received his gifts and she learned. Oh how she learned. Everything there was to know, he taught her. With all the hours they spend together discussing negociation tactics, language barriers and political differences, the memories returned more and more vividly - that is, the emotional colors of them. He remembers the fear of manouevring through the dangerous political maze, he remembers the disgust for the used methods to set the maze to one's hand...He remembers being all alone to figure it out by himself. When looking at the queen, he saw all those emotions reflected back at him.

 _She was like a clipped bird, eating from his hand._

 _You could keep it that way._

 _What? Why would I-_

 _You could make her your puppet, and succeed where all others failed in doing so. Control her, you control the kingdom, her subjects and her powers all in one package!_ roared the voice inside his head.

Hans opened his mouth to act upon his inner voice, only to clap it shut again.

No. That was not him. With a shudder, the prince realized it was another piece of whom he used to be - no, what he was. The amnesiac prince shut his eyes at the so sudden overwhelming ambition and lust for power that screamed in his head and his hands gripped the chair tighter.

"Hans?"

The queen, upon realizing that the prince was quiet for so long, had stopped talking in order to check on the prince. "Hans are you okay?" Elsa recoiled slightly when she saw the prince look at her - his eyes stood devoid of any warmth. _Did he remember?_ Due to slight panic at the sudden question popping in her head, the room became freezing in seconds. The queen let her magic build up at her fingertips to imprison him, but balted her hands to fists to make it retreat. _No. She vowed to him that she would give him a chance and let him choose whatever he saw fit with it. She would stick by her word._

Hans blinked - the dropping temperature in the room had caused the throbbing voice to shut up. As his body began to shiver and he instinctively began to clasp his hands together to preserve warmth, the prince now noticed the queen's expression. She already possessed great intuition even before his tutoring, but now she truly saw, instead of only looking. She knew what was going through his mind, yet despite this knowledge, she simply let him decide what to do.

The queen had given him one chance to show he changed for the better. A chance, none of her subjects or her sister would have ever given him. Instead of being spat at for every word he said, the queen listened, no even valuated his opinion.

The firey ambition sizzled out and Hans opened his lips to give his objective advice to her. For a long time, they just sat there staring at one another, with their eyes and mannerisms as their only communication.

"Thank you." nodded the queen with a tiny smile before continuing conversation as if nothing had happened at all - but they both felt something had shifted.

"Your majesty." called Hans out as Elsa stood up from her chair. "I... want to... I mean, what I want to say..."

"You may speak freely" gave Elsa her permission and encouragement as she saw the prince struggle with his words. The queen turned her body now completely to the prince, to show he had her full attention.

"You saw me - the other, earlier me appear again on the surface." said Hans slowly. "Despite your magic, you were frightened by me - him." Hans rubbed his head as he tried to keep his head from spunning. "I have hurt you and your sister with the very words I'm now teaching you, haven't I?" went the prince on.

"You have. You've had some of your memories returning?" asked Elsa with a calm voice.

"Yes and no. I've experienced... emotions originating from said memories. When we were talking I... I was thinking of manipulating you like your councillors are trying. I want to have a crown upon my head, I want to have the magic you possess, I want your blood on my hands." Hans' body was hypervilating and his hands had balted to fists as he spoke more hoarshly by the minute. "I just want it all and I.. I..." The prince's hands clutched his head as if to shut the voice out.

"They are memories and therefore in the past. I know the man I see before me." answered Elsa softly as she knelt by Hans' slumped body.

"And what kind of man do you see?"

"I see a compassionate honest man, who wishes to prove himself to everyone."

A little sad smile came upon the prince's face as reaction. "What good is proving myself, if people keep seeing me as the man I was?"

"You think they immediately acccepted me as their queen the moment I thawed the kingdom?" retorted Elsa with the same smile on her face. "They fear what they don't understand... But I promise you, that if you keep going on this path that they'll all lose that fear and see you for what you are."

"Thank you. I say those words too often these days, but I mean them truly."

"I know."

* * *

"You let him read the trade proposals?" asked Anna with disbelief and anger to her sister during breakfast.

"As my translator, its important for him to know the ins and outs of the documents as well as I do, Anna. If I were to verbally communicate the information to him, the interpretation that he makes can be completely different then what I intended. One wrongly translated word can flip the tables in their advantage" explained the queen to her sister before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I can tolerate that you wish to try and see the good in him. I've let you tolerate that he can freely roam the castle grounds. But this?" Anna waved her fork arround, causing her pancake to fly off and on the ground. "This is highly confidential information, Elsa! What if he does what you wish to prevent? What if he translates on purpose some words wrong, causing the other party to gain an advantage?!"

"He won't do that." answered the queen with thin lips.

"How do you know for certain? hm?"

"I trust him."

"I trusted him too. And look what that got me into."

"He is not that same man anymore, Anna! He's changed!"

"No, you THINK he has changed" bit the younger sister back. "You totally lost sight of the true purpose by spending time with him: make him remember before the trial is due. Which, I need to remind you, is in less than two weeks. Now, I wish to be excused from the table."

Elsa nodded to give her the permission and as the door slammed shut, the queen let her composure slip. With a sigh, the queen put her fork down and rubbed her forehead. It was true - she had indeed lost track of time. It was inevitable that Hans would have to remember at one point, knew the queen as she stood up from the table. But she had stalled the moment time and time again in doing so, because...

The queen didn't finish her thought when she watched from the window to the gardens below. Her heart leaped up when she saw the familiar mob of red hair only to be dissappointed when she saw it was one of her guards. "Your majesty?" Elsa was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Kai speak up. "The council is awaiting you."

"Yes, I'll be there shortly. Thank you, Kai."

* * *

Even from afar, Elsa could hear the bickering voices of her council members - as well as the more calm voice of Hans. What was going on? The queen increased her pacing as the voices grew louder and more hostile.

"-no right to look into them! As council members we overlook the proposals to give our final decision, not some dishonorous traitor-" Upon feeling the temperature in the halls drop, all of the men now turned their attention to the one responsible for it.

"What is the reason to converse so loudly? I believe the council room serves for that very purpose." said the queen calmly as she strode to them.

"Your majesty, this... man" spoke her minister of defence up as he points to Hans. "This man read your proposals and gave his objections to us to look into."

"That's highly appreciated. I still don't see the reason why you make such a scene in my halls?"

"Your majesty, you can't-"

"I can't what, minister? Last time I checked, I still wear the crown here. If I say he's allowed to look into them, he will do that. If I say you should all run naked arround the courtyard, you will do that." Out of the corner of her eye, the queen noticed see Hans' lips twitch upwards just for a second. "Now get inside." ordered the queen as she let Kai open the doors for them.

She caught on quickly, mused Hans as he watched her enter lastly in the room. She establishes her authority the moment they protest.. though, her way of words should differently. The prince made a nota in his head to remind the queen later on about this.

"You may seat."

In the next 4 hours, it became a tiredsome negociation about the trade proposals that the queen had written out. "We have thoroughly looked through your work, your majesty - there were still some grammatical errors left, so we give you a new version."

Hans' narrowed his eyes - he had looked into the queen's documents and reviewed on said grammatical errors. Before the queen could open her mouth, Hans answered in her stead. "That's very kind of you, m'lord, to look so thoroughly through the document alongside me. Surely there are no _errors left anymore."_

Elsa found Hans' eyes glance to her for just a second. "Well, I would love to reread it to improve my language errors" went the queen along with his masked hint. "My lord Minister, can you pass the proposals to me?"

"Your majesty I can assure you-"

"It was not a request." stated the queen coldly with her hand still reached out for the documents.

With thin lips, the minister did as he was told and the queen opened the proposals once more to go into detail if there were any changes done. Upon arriving at the 6th page, the queen fumed with rage when she saw the re-arrangements made in favor for the nobility and higher class. "Thank you so much for reviewing my work, m'lord minister." said the queen in the same tone as before. "Though I can't recall giving you any permission to change and add on the proposals yourself."

The minister swallowed thickly at seeing the hard cold eyes of the queen. "Forgive me, your majesty. I merely wished to help you carry the burden, as is our duty."

"Naturally." The queen smiled sweetly back, though her eyes didn't laugh along. "Now, is there anything else left to discuss?"

The council stayed dead quiet at her question.

"Then you are all dismissed." gave the queen their permission to leave. Luckily, they left far quicker than previous gatherings, as her magic build up in her throbbing arms. When the last footsteps were gone, the queen let her magic go, coating the entire table in jagged ice and frost. "Those sliming bastards!" fumed the queen as she paced arround the chamber. "If they weren't so damn experienced I'd have them fired on-"

"Your majesty?" Elsa blinked and turned arround to see Hans surrounded by icicles, with one of them very close to his neck. "Could you be so kind as to release me?" breathed Hans out as he was terrified to cut his artery on the spike.

"Forgive me." The queen calmed herself and waved her hands to erase her uncontrolled magic. "You should not have been the victim of my rage."

"You did well back then." smiled Hans as he walked towards her. "Though..."

"What?" pressed the queen on with a raised eyebrow.

"You should chose some of your words with more care. Not that I'm saying that you don't stand your ground nor that you have hardly improved on your people skills. On the contrary." explained the prince. "But the council notices that you.. get very tempered the moment they question you. They can manipulate that side of yours."

"Its hard not to get furious at them questioning your rule."

"I know. But take the way you spoke to the council in this room... now that was poised and calm. That is the way you should be all the time."

"Believe me I was not calm at all." replied the queen as she balted her fists to keep her magic from releasing once more. "If they had stayed any longer, they'd have very frostbitten and black hands."

Hans chuckled at the thought. "It looks like you need a break." offered the prince up as he pushed himself from the table he was sitting on.

"Hans, I can't just leave the paperwork and-"

"If you say the queen needs a break, she must do it" grinned the prince.

Elsa blinked, before laughing out loud. "Yes, yes she would." answered the queen with sparkling eyes.

* * *

"She's slipping out of our control." spoke the prime minister out loud what they all knew. A few of the council members had stayed behind, as others didn't wish to consider to stand against a queen who could freeze you within seconds.

Cowards. The queen may have all that power, she doesn't dare to use it on her own subjects. Not after what happened to her own sister.

"Well spotted. Now what are we going to do about it?" snapped another as they watched the queen walk alongside the prince in the gardens. Even from afar, they could hear the amiable tone of the conversation.

"Simple. We take away the pillar on which she relies on." nodded the minister to Hans.

"In.. what way?" asked the third confidant uncomfortably at the man's words.

"Leave that to me. As for now, make her think that she has won."

* * *

Hans couldn't help but smile when he felt the cool sea breeze carrying over to the overhanging bridge they were standing on. He loved the sea...Hell, he even loved to sail on it, noted the prince as he saw the ships pass by. Immediately, his mind worked on top speed to rattle off every part of the ship. He knew how fast the ship could go, he automatically searched for the sun in order to calculate what hour and direction they were going...

"I wish I was as passionate as you about the sea."

Elsa's words startled Hans' out of his thoughts and the prince turned his head to her. "Your kingdom's second biggest export incomes result from fishing." remembered Hans out of her proposals. "Every Ardellian is practically born on a boat" went the prince on as he remembered how well at ease the people were on the northern seas. "Yet you don't like it?"

"Its unpredictable in its changes." The queen went quiet for a bit. "My parents, they... died because of that unpredictability."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you lost them that way." replied Hans with red cheeks of shame.

"Your apology is unneeded." Elsa swallowed to get her trembling voice under control, in which she barely succeeded.

 _Look...She's just as vulnerable as her sister was,_ whispered the voice. _Use it._

The prince tensed up and balted his hands as he struggled against his thoughts once more. "I shall take my leave then, your majesty." brought Hans out. Just in time, for the voice would have won a second later.

 _No, you fool! Turn back! You got where you want her._

 _No. It's what you want._ Hans bowed quickly and turned on his heel, feeling the voice scream louder every second.

"No, please stay. I... highly appreciate your company. And not only for the advice you've given me in the past two weeks."

 _Yes.. yesss!_

"Your majesty, don't.. don't voice such thoughts to me anymore." Hans winced when seeing Elsa's shocked face turn to dissappointement. It hurt to see her that way, even more than hearing that voice.

 _No! Stop it, stop RUINING EVERYTHING!_

"They aren't safe with me." breathed Hans out as he ignored his voice the best he could.

Realisation flashed across Elsa's face when she noted the same symptoms as Hans previously had. "You're having an emotional conflict again?" When Hans nodded, Elsa let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Hans felt his heart skip a beat at seeing her smile to him. She still wasn't inprisoning him? It was the second resurface of his old self in less than two hours and she still...

"I trust you."

She did? Surely he had imagined her saying her that.

"Hans, I trust you."

If his heart was leaping before, now Hans thought it would burst. It was like a brick of ice that was getting broken just a bit more every time his heart thumped in his chest, till...

"I really do."

Hans gasped as he felt the ice fracture inside him and sought with his hand to where his heart was. Nothing, safe for a soft burning heat that spread across his whole blood system.

"Hans, are you alright?"

The prince blinked to focus on the queen, who had taken hold off his arms to keep him steady. "I'm fine, I... the voice, its gone." whispered Hans as he realized everything had gone quiet in his head. All he heard were his own thoughts. "Its gone..." The prince began to cry in earnest now, causing the queen to look a bit stunned at so radical change of emotions.

"Though I don't know what for you are thanking me, I'm glad to see you alright. Can you keep yourself up, or do you need assistance?"

"No.. thank you for the offer, I can walk on my own." His eyes fell to her lips and the urge to kiss them washed over him. His experience with his unstable emotions however, made him reign in said temptation.

Elsa blinked though soon began to blush severely at seeing him stare so warmly to her.

"Your majesty?" Startled, as if they were caught in something very inappropiate, the two royals turned their attention to Kai, who respectfully had waited till the conversation had reached a dead end. "According to your schedule, your afternoon courting with your subjects is about to begin."

"Oh goodness." She had completely forgotten the time! "I need to go." said Elsa uncomfortably to the prince. She felt awful to leave him so suddenly, just after he was going through such an emotional turmoil.

"Off course. Forgive me for keeping you." Hans bowed to her, which immediately gives Elsa the opening to go and leave for her people.

The queen herself however once more hesitated in going with Kai. "You... you are sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"Absolutely." whispered Hans as he stared into her eyes.

"Alright.. good.. that's very good." stammered the queen - though it was not from discomfort that he was staring at her. "I'll see you then, afterwards to discuss about the-"

"Your majesty, forgive me for the intrusion but we should really go now if you wish to be on time" said Kai sternly.

"Off course. Yes." Elsa turned arround to hide her red cheeks and followed Kai out of the gardens.

Hans stayed behind under the shade of the tree and when he saw the queen vanish inside the castle, the prince let out a deep sigh. _He honestly didn't know either what the queen had done to make the voice stop, but..._ Hans felt his cheeks go red as he focused on the warm glow that cursed through his veins.

 _What is this warmth and happiness I'm feeling?_  
 _This type of dream is new_  
 _And the fact that I can hardly breathe is now revealing_  
 _How much I've changed 'cause of you_

 _You see the best in me_  
 _You look at me fearlessly_  
 _Its more than any would ever do_  
 _You trust, you hope, you dare_  
 _You made me more than just a spare_  
 _I thought that I was lost till I looked into you..._

Hans closed his eyes and recalled how tempted he was to go and kiss her on the lips. He allowed himself to relish in those feelings for a little, but didn't allow to fully loose himself in it. In a mere minute, his feelings had changed from murderous to loving. This was hardly healthy for his mental state. His emotions were and are still very unstable. Hans shifted uncomfortably: he felt very much like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde now.

No. He would not act on what he felt. It didn't sit right, not when he had sorted this all thoroughly and controlled the ferocity of his emotions better. Hans nodded to himself after making the decision and focused his mind once more upon the passing ships and the sparkling sea. Soon, his mind calmed down, as he always knew it did, when he took in the view.

* * *

"Goodday to you, your highness."

"Hi me?" Anna stopped walking further on when the prime minister greeted her. Honestly, none of Elsa's councillors hardly looked at her, let alone greet her Her sister was the one who held the power after all. "Oh. Uhm... hi. I mean... goodday to you, m'lord." corrected the princess rapidly. Elsa would have scolded her for forgetting the protocol, thought the princess to herself as she made the move to walk further again.

"Your highness, may I request something of you?" stopped the prime minister's words her once more from stepping away.

"It depends on what you ask."

"It is concerning, not only to me, but to my fellow collegues as well, that her majesty works so closely with Prince Hans in the last few days. You have much more grip on your sister than we do - could you please plead to her to decrease her duties with him at his side?"

"I have voiced the same concerns to her, but she doesn't even wish to listen to me." answered Anna with thin lips. "I respect that my sister wishes to aid him in his amnesia, but he is still guilty for what he did. She seems to have completely forgotten that fact."

Inwardly the councillor smirked. Good. There were already enough cracks in their relationship. "I don't like to go against her majesty's wishes, but... perhaps we should hasten this process for your sister's own safety. The only problem is his memory is triggered by either you or your sister."

"I could go and spill the beans to him right now." said Anna.

"Your highness, if something were to happen to you, your sister wouldn't forgive herself." or us, thought the councillor with a little shudder.

"Well, we can't just... wait. The trolls." realized Anna with a grin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The trolls! They used to wipe my memory when I was little about Elsa's magic. Maybe they can do the reverse and bring memories back to Hans?"

"I'm afraid I don't know if they could, your highness. I'm not an expert on these magical creatures." spoke the councillor a bit flustered.

"Oooh, that's it! That's it! I have to go immediately to the valley." Anna didn't pay any attention at all to him anymore, mumbling to herself what she needed for the trip.

The councillor watched the princess race off to get her winter gear and smirked as he crushed the location map to valley of the living rock in his hand. Never thought the princess would be so eager to help, so he'd been prepared to go himself. This would give the problem that the trolls would be less willing to aid him, but eh. The prime minister shrugged. He could wash his hands in innocence now and little Anna gets the blame when the truth gets out. Not only would Prince Hans be back to who he was, but the queen would also loose all support and trust in her sister. She would be alone once more and they would break whatever spirit the prince had given her. And this time, they would make sure her spirit stayed broken.

* * *

"Don't fiddle with your gloves." said Hans calmly as he saw Elsa twitch her fingers.

"Sorry, its just-"

"Don't be sorry." interrupted the prince as he took her gloved hands. "Just close your eyes and breathe. In.. and out. In.. and out. There. Better?"

"A bit." came the nervous reply. A few moments passed, till the queen couldn't hold herself still anymore and began to pace arround.

Hans frowned at seeing the stressed out queen. _Off all the days and time, now is the time for her sister to be absent?_ "Your sister will be fine, your majesty. Kristoff is with her. He knows those routes like the back of his hand. They'll be fine. As will this trade negociation."

"How can you be so calm like this?" muttered the queen with slight jealousy as she watched his relaxed face. After hearing that the ambassador was 2 hours away from their shores, she had completely freaked out and coated the whole room.

"Believe me, I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

Hans hummed. For a few seconds the room went quiet.

"So.. should I await them at the docks or here in the throne room?"

"It depends on how you wish to make your first impression. By greeting them at the docks, you will appear more willing and open for conversation. That also means however, the ambassador will have much more time to read your personality as you go back to the castle. Its vice versa if you decide to await them in your throne room: you will give the impression of being a though opponent, someone who asserts authority. The time spend with the ambassador is far shorter, which gives you less room for mistakes." gave Hans as advice. "Its important that, whatever you chose, you stay consistent in that role. If you decide to await them in the throne room yet you show yourself too willing, the façade is broken. You will appear weak in your rule." Hans paused. "So, what do you chose?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "The throne room."


	5. Chapter 5

From the moment the doors opened, Hans saw the demeanor of the queen change: her face didn't betray anything and she appeared truly poised and cold on her throne. Good.

"Its an honor to meet you, your majesty." spoke the ambassador as he gave the proper respect to her. "The rumors truly did not lie about your beauty. Such a shame we couldn't admire you in the summer sun when we arrived."

 _It was to test her._ Hans glanced subtly to the queen, who didn't flinch at the man's words. "Its likewise an honor to meet you, ambassador. I much prefer however the cold over the sun, as it has never bothered me."

"Off course, your majesty." smiled the man back and his eyes glanced to Hans, who besides Elsa and himself had stayed in the throne room. "I don't believe I know your... acquintance."

"He is my advisor in the upcoming negociations" said Elsa in a far more secure tone then she actually felt.

The ambassador nodded to Hans, who didn't fail to notice the glint in the man's eyes. The prince kept his face blank, though his nervosity grew. By hearing the word "advisor", the man could use this as an opportunity to test Elsa's mask.

"Advice is surely needed for those with less experience" quipped the man smoothly back.

 _Don't give in. Don't break character._

"He merely provides me an objective perspective when I make my final decision." Answered Elsa seemingly offhandedly. "As I don't wish for any emotions to cloud my judgement." The queen stood up from her throne and descended down the stairs. She kept deliberately still however, just two stairs above the man so she still towered above him. "But forgive me my lack of hospitality. You and your men must be tired from the journey. My servants shall show you to your room and provide you with a drawn bath and supper, if you so desire."

"You are most gracious, your majesty." Bowed the ambassador, realizing the queen had put a very subtle end to the conversation. But this was but one conversation – and there were far more ahead of them.

The queen gave a sign with her hand, by which Kai immediately appeared. "Good day to you, m'lord." Smiled Kai with ease as he gestured to the right direction. "Its this way to your chambers."

Elsa waited till their footsteps had vanished before allowing her tensed muscles to relax. "I did it." Breathed Elsa relieved out as she stepped the final stairs down. "I actually did it." The realisation began to settle in and Elsa began to grin so hard it actually hurt her face.

"it was splendid, your majesty" smiled Hans back. "What's even more, you completely took away his opportunity to prey any further by sending him literally to his room. It gives you all the more time to mentally prepare for the debate."

"And all thanks to you."

Hans blushed faintly at her compliment. "I didn't nor couldn't help you in the slightest. You did it all on your own, your majesty. Don't cut yourself short."

"Nor should you. You were the one who taught me in the first place." When Hans opened his mouth to protest again, Elsa interrupted before he could say anything. "Accept the compliment." Spoke the queen sternly.

"I don't want to seem vain." Mumbled Hans as he looked away from her smiling eyes.

"You aren't. At all." Reprimanded Elsa as she pinched his gloved hand with hers. The queen let go of him when she realized she had taken his hand – it had truly been an unintentional reaction, so there was no reason at all to be flustered!

Hans had noted though and offered her his arm, which the still flustered queen accepted.

"You know what? Let us celebrate tonight with a glass of wine." Proposed Elsa before she could stop herself. "We've worked hard these last few days – we both deserve some time to relax and clear our head."

Hans raised his eyebrow at her proposal. "The negociations have yet to start today, your majesty. Surely you don't wish to sell the bear before its killed?" said Hans to bring her feet back on the ground.

"Do you know me as a dreamer?" asked Elsa a bit cheekily.

"You are far from one." Admitted Hans as they walked towards the study room they had occupied for the last 2 weeks – and would still use for the following days. The prince turned his head to her and couldn't help but stare into her eyes. It seemed as if they were filled with icy stardust. It wasn't ice representing cold distance, but strong confidence instead. The prince couldn't help but feel his heart soar with pride. By the gods, she had truly become a queen today.

Elsa felt her heartbeat increase when she saw Hans' green eyes: they stood soft like grass, but deep inside there was a viper lurking. But instead of having any manipulative intent, the viper had transformed into a fierce protector. The queen couldn't help but shudder. Not out of fear for herself, but for those who would try anything against her. Because although the viper had changed its intent, it had not lost any fangs at all.

* * *

They took a quick meal that evening, before returning once more to the study room. This time, they did not immediately go to work and enjoyed the success they had achieved today.

"I didn't know you could conduct on the piano?" said Hans surprised as he saw Elsa flawlessly play the instrument. He had begun to pour two glasses of wine for them both, when the sudden yet familiar sounds of the instrument echoed in the chamber.

Elsa nodded her thanks to the prince for bringing her the glass, took a sip and began to play further on after placing the glass on the table next to her. "Yes, my mother taught me," reminisced the queen as she let her fingers be taken by the music. "from very early on, before I hurt…" a key was missed at that moment.

"I don't have that much experience with the instrument, but I always wanted to learn it." said Hans as he noted the slipup in the otherwise perfect performance.

"Well, tonight is your lucky day." Smiled Elsa as she made place next to her. The queen watched as Hans put his hands in the basic position and began to play. "For someone who claims to be inexperienced, you do it extraordinary well."

Hans grinned sheepishly to her. "I had to learn the basics and I mastered them, but-" the prince began to play, with his fingers needing each time further and further space apart to hit the right key notes. "-here" noted the prince with a wince as he missed the right note by a mile. "I always fail to get those."

"Do it again?" asked Elsa as she watched more attentively to how the prince was using his fingers. Upon seeing his fingers trying to hit the right note, the queen nodded when she saw what the problem was. "You hold your fingers right, but you also need to work from the wrist. See, like this." Slowly the queen showed how to it had to be done.

Hans placed once again his fingers on the keyboard and began to mimic Elsa's movements only to groan when he failed again.

"You're almost there. Look." Elsa took the prince's hands and began to guide them into the right position. "Just tilt your wrist a bit…" Now, the right note rang throughout the chamber, causing Elsa and Hans to grin to one another.

Elsa averted her eyes only to realize her hands were still on his. "We.. we should get back to work if we wish to get to bed on a reasonable hour tonight." Said the queen softly as if she was scared to offend the quiet room.

"Off course." Answered Hans as he tried his best to mask his disappointment. The prince shook his head to clear his mind and forced himself to focus on their work. Although they had reviewed it endlessly, it was necessary to look into it one final time to make sure both of them knew the right interpretation and to refresh parts they might have forgotten. They had done ¾ of their work when the prince noted that Elsa began to doze off. "I think its time we stopped for today."

"What? Hans, no we still need to review clause-"

"We can do that tomorrow morning, when our mind has had some good night sleep." Interrupted Hans as he took the copy out of Elsa's hands. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Its just an after effect from the wine. It will pass" Muttered Elsa as she tried to get the copy back.

"I'm afraid I have to decline, for your own health's sake, your majesty." Said Hans as he stood up from his chair and walked to Elsa.

"Hans, what are you- Hans, put me down!" cried Elsa out as the prince heaved her up in bridal style. Or at least, tried to cry out, as the queen was far too tired from the suspenseful moments of this very day. "Put me down or I'll give you frostbite for an entire week!"

"Sounds truly tempting. The frostbite, I mean." Grinned Hans as he kept walking to her room. "I desperately need to cool down after such a warm summer day."

"ugh!" Elsa pummelled weakly on his chest and shoulders, which causes Hans to chuckle even harder. "You can be so irritating!"

"Don't worry, your majesty, you shall soon be relieved of my irritating presence." Said Hans when the grumpy queen gave up her attempts. "Voila, home sweet home." The prince opened the door with a gesture of his elbow and put the queen on her bed. "Now. Sleep." Commanded Hans as if he were talking to a dog.

"I'm not your pet." Glared a pissed Elsa with her arms crossed.

"Do you need your favorite ball to fall asleep?" asked Hans with a serious face.

"AGH!"

Hans laughed and dashed out of the room as the cushions flew around his ears. The moment he was outside, the prince heard the door click shut with a sudden wind.

Elsa shook her head at the now closed door, unable to keep a smile from creeping up her face, and gestured with her hand to put the thrown cushions back to their original place. For the rest of the night, both awake and in sleep, the smile stayed.

* * *

The second day was very much the same as the first. So was the third, fourth and final day. The negociations were as they should be - neither parties were receiving more advantage than the other and the conversations were civilized. The ambassador even began to gain respect for the young queen, who stood her ground but also didn't fail to add fair water into the wine.

Normally the ambassador would return back home on the fifth day, but he prolonged his stay when the queen proposed to join in the festivities of Midsummer eve. Normally, they were held at the end of June. Due to the queen's coronation however in July, the soon to be crowned princess decreed that Midsommar was posponed to her coronation date so the common folk could also join in the festivities alongside the nobility.

The events of her coronation had once delayed Midsommar and this time, the now crowned ruler of Arendelle wanted to make sure that everyone could join in the festivities. Therefore, she scheduled Midsommar to be held at the end of August, when most of the harvest had recovered from her magic.

"Elsa! I mean, your majesty" covered Anna quickly up as she bowed before her sister and the present ambassador. "Its so great to see you again."

"Likewise." smiled Elsa formally back before turning her attention to the busy marketplace. "M'lord, please excuse me and my sister for the remaining day. This is a feast for everyone. So please, enjoy yourself."

"I wish you the same, your majesty" The ambassador bowed to the queen and left, which gives the two sisters finally some alone time.

Elsa dropped the formal protocol and linked her sister's hand with hers. "You have organised all this?" asked the queen in awe as she saw all the little eating stands and games the children could participate in.

"Well, not just me." grinned Anna sheepishly. "I couldn't have done it without the teachers and the merchant's goodwill." The princess frowned when she looked at her sister - at first she couldn't put her finger on it, but now she saw what was missing. "Elsa, where is your floral crown? You need to be among the Maidens as well, you know!"

The queen groaned. "Gods I completely forgot about that!"

"Relax, there are enough floral crowns that are being made today." smiled Anna to calm her down. "Excuse me? Could you provide me and my sister two floral crowns?"

"It would be an honor your majesty" answered the young girl in awe as her fingers never stopped twisting the leaves together. "How many flowers do you need? 6 or 9?"

"None for me" answered Anna. The flowers represented a maiden's purity. Untill she was openly courting a man, she would have flowers in her crown at Midsommar.

"six." gave Elsa her answer. The difference in the amount of flowers also was an old superstition in the northern countries. If one took 9 flowers, one would meet their future husband and dream of him when one puts the flowers under the pillow. If you simply took six, you wouldn't have that effect. It had to be nine flowers, since there were nine realms according to their old myths.

The girl had to take considerably more time to weave the flowers into Elsa's crown, which caused Elsa to become nervous - she could miss the procession of the Maidens at this rate. Like every other girl, the queen always wanted to participate in the procession. The purpose on Midsommar was to celebrate fertility not just for the ground, but for the women as well when they first loose their first blood. Elsa had had many bleedings already. However, she could still participate in the procession, as she hadn't openly courted a man yet. Who knew where she stood next year, thought the queen. Maybe she would have a husband already, as the council was pressuring her in finding a suitor. And then she couldn't participate at all anymore, which would be a true shame.

"There you go, your majesty. Lycklig Midsommar (happy midsummer) to you" smiled the girl as she gave the crown to the queen.

"And to you."

 **So, there are already some feelings between Elsa and Hans. It may seem fast but remember: its already at the end of August here. So Hans is there already for a month and a half, which gives enough time for them to be attracted to one another. Not to mention that they frequently and had to work very intensely with each other regarding those negociations.** **But why are Hans and Elsa falling for one another?**

 **Elsa** **can relate to his need to prove himself to others that he isn't a monster. But above all, Hans isn't blindly loyal towards her. He states his blunt honest opinion even though she may not like what he says.**

 **Hans appreciates Elsa for her faith in him and as the queen she has become. She listens to his opinion and treats him like she would treat any other person.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you coming to Midsommar?" asked Agnarr after he and Hans had finished their sword lessons.

The young recruit was lagging behind those of his same age. As Agnarr missed important lessons due to all the bullying and injuries he gained with it, the captain had seen the boy as uninterested and lazy. When the truth came out however about Agnarr's situation, the captain of the guard chided himself for not seeing and being able to intervene sooner. To make up for it, he had asked the amnesiac prince to focus on the boy while he overlooked the other recruits.

The prince hadn't hesitated and immediately said yes to the captain. He was fond of the young lad and had seen much promise in him as a swordsman. So, the prince took the boy apart each day at the earliest light, out of the eyes of the other recruits to protect him from jealousy. "Midsommar? But that's in June, not in August." spoke Hans confused to Agnarr.

"Normally yes. But the queen decided to let it fall upon her coronation day. Unfortunately, the big freeze happened, causing Midsommar once again to be delayed. So, you're coming?"

"I don't know, Agnarr, these days I'm not that comfortable in crowds,-" began Hans, but upon seeing the dissappointed face of the young lad, the prince just couldn't say no. "But I guess I can make an exception for today."

Agnarr's face lit immediately up. "You won't regret it." grinned Agnarr as he jumped up and down from excitement. "Oh Hans, its just wonderful! The may pole will be up and we will-"

"Yes, I'm sure it is." interrupted Hans sternly as he raised his eyebrow. "But you first need to clean your sword, recruit."

The young boy dimmed his enthousiasm immediately. "Yes, sir."

After his tasks were done and they had refreshed themselves, the sun was already nearing its highest peak. Since he was relieved today of his uniform, the recruit was allowed to abandon the heavy protocol. That is off course, if they didn't make it too rough. The queen has already sent recruits away who were disrespectful, drunk or searching for fights in the taverns. They were to set the example of the law and if the people saw their future guards in such a way, it would bring disgrace not only to the corps, but indirectly to her and her rule as well. So, keeping this in mind, Agnarr took slow sips from the beer they had bought, as he had been clean from alcohol for 4 months. The two watched and walked arround the busy but happily chatting crowd

"Is there a reason why some of the girls are wearing flowers in their crown, and others do not?" asked Hans in curiosity as he watched the different crowns that the girls wore.

"Midsommar is celebrated not only for the fertility of the land," smirked Agnarr, "The uncourted maidens are wearing these floral crowns and they will be dancing arround the uhm... let us say, manly parts." Hans looked up to the may pole, seeing indeed the simple representation of a phallus. "From the year of losing her first blood till they are courting with a man, the girl will walk in the procession to show everyone that she is a still elligible woman." The recruit glanced above him, to see the stance of the sun. "It's almost noon, it should begin any minute." Not sooner had the young recruit said those words, or he could hear cheers begin to erupt. "They are arriving."

Hans grinned back to the young recruit - his excitement was truly infectious. The prince startled however, when he heard the people suddenly burst into song. It was "Vuelie" the man knew immediately as he heard the beginning chorus. Slowly the prince saw the maidens come into view, each in their own unique bunad, and heard them sing from afar

 _"Let the sun shine on_  
 _Let our hearts be wild_  
 _Like this perfect, happy, shiny, summer day!"_

The people responded the verse immediately after, and it saddened Hans that he didn't know the lyrics by heart like everyone else did.

 _"Let the sun shine on_

 _Cause its all alright!_

 _Together we can keep the storm at bay!"_

The Maidens meanwhile had reached the may pole and all began to dance arround it in pairs of two. The steps were simple and repetitive, noted Hans as he figured out what synchronisation the girls did, probably for making it easier on the younger ones.

 _"Let the sun shine on_

 _Let our lives be free_  
 _Let the promise of our land be sure and strong_  
 _Let our hearts be warmed by this melody_  
 _All the winter long!"_

The maidens had now broken their pairs and now went into the crowd to take an elligible man at the front lines to dance with. Hans was so engrossed in the dancing and the music, that he didn't notice being pulled at his arm.

"Come on!"

"Wait, no I don't-" stammered Hans out as a 18 year old girl led him into the circle. _It would be rude to walk away from her with everyone to see,_ thought Hans as he put his embarrassement aside and did the steps as he had seen before.

"You're not from our country?" asked the girl politely to keep the conversation going and make it less uncomfortable for her dance partner.

"No, I am not. Danish." gave Hans his answer as he heaved her up, swirled 180 degrees and put her down again.

"Really? My father often goes there for trade relations.. maybe you could meet him?"

"I'd be delighted."

Although she had noted the distance in Hans' words, the girl kept smiling and masked her dissappointment. "Another time perhaps."

"Another time" nodded Hans back, although he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad for not returning some interest in her. But as the prince swirled arround to take his next dance partner, he shrugged. There were so many men she could, and would, dance with today. She would find someone whom would return her interest, he was sure of it.

Hans blinked when he took his new dance partner in his arms. "Your majesty?" blurted the prince out when he saw Queen Elsa with a floral crown upon her loose hair. He had barely recognised her!

"Hans. I didn't know you would participate?" Her surprise soon turned into joy as Elsa let herself be led arround by the prince. "Not that I mind. That you participate, I mean."

"I didn't know you were participating either." replied the prince as he couldn't help but grin like herself.

"Its a long standing tradition in Arendelle" responded Elsa as Hans heaved her up. "As the queen, its necessary to protect that heritage."

"And not, like all the other girls, so you can dream of your future husband this very night?" smiled Hans after he had put her back to her feet again.

"If you had actually learned to count, you'd know I had 6 flowers, and not 9 in my crown."

Hans' smile didn't waver at her cold reply. "You're learning to talk like a queen."

Elsa's mask dropped and returned his smile by her own, before she felt herself being spunned arround by Hans into the arms of another dance partner.

 _"Let the sun shine on_

 _On Arendelle..._

 _"Let your heart be strong_  
 _And let your love be true_  
 _Bless our daughters fair,_

 _whom we love so well..._

 _We will look to you..."_

They had to switch a couple of times with their dance partner, but Hans couldn't help himself and search for the blonde haired queen throughout the remaining dance. When it was finally her turn to be his dance partner again, Hans heard the final notes being played, leaving him and the queen with already locked hands. It was only when applause began to break out that the two realized they were still in their dancing position. The two let each other go, abeit insecure as they didn't wish to make the other uncomfortable or feel akward.

"You dance wonderfully." said Hans at last, to say something to break the increasingly akward situation.

"Thank you. You're not a bad dance partner either." To do something, the queen's hands searched for her floral crown upon her head to set it upright again.

The conversation went quiet again, till Hans noted that the other citizens began to pair up to dance as well. "We should go."

"Go?"

"Well, unless you wish to dance another round, its best to stand out of their way."

"We better should." nodded Elsa quickly as she followed Hans out of the dancing circle. This proved to become quite difficult, as many people were packed together to watch the spectacle. "Hans?" called Elsa out, causing the prince to look behind him. "Could you-"

The prince's hand immediately clapsed hers and the queen felt herself being pulled towards him as he kept a firm grip throughout the maze of citizens. "We are nearly there" yelled Hans behind his back as he saw some free space at last.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief when she felt the claustrophobic sensations vanish as she stepped out of the crowd. "oh thank god." The queen took some deep breaths to get some fresh air into her lungs before turning her eyes to Hans, who was doing the same. "So... what do you wish to do now?"

"I'm afraid I'm not as familiar with the activities being held on Midsommar, your majesty." apologized Hans. "So please, surprise me."

The queen's head frowned deeply for a moment as she went in her head throughout all the activities she could remember. "Oh! I know one. You'll love it." grinned Elsa as she pulled Hans along, their hands still locked this entire time.

Hans startled a bit when he heard the queen giggle - it was the first time he that he heard her this way - before he giggled himself too. As the queen kept pulling him along, the prince watched her loose hair bounce upon her shoulders, with very so often her smiling face turning his way. She reminded Hans of a forrest nymph who leaped and jumped without any effort on the ground.

"Here we are." beamed the queen as she stopped in front of whatever activity she had chosen. It was so sudden that Hans couldn't stop himself in time and bumped into her.

"So sorry!" brought Hans out as he stopped the queen from tripping over - his hands automatically gripped her waist and arms, locking her in a semi-embrace. The prince's fear for offending her quickly vanished when the queen simply laughed.

Elsa hadn't felt this free and at ease since she was up the North Mountain singing about her freedom. She had deliberately chosen not to go in her famous ice dress or even go in any of her expensive clothing that her tailors made. She longed to be for once with the common people without being recognized on every step of the way. And the people indeed didn't recognize her, as they would see what they wish to see: No one would ever expect the queen to wear commoner clothing, so instead they saw Elsa as one of them.

Elsa ceased her giggling when she saw the children come up in their theatre clothes. "Shhh...Hans!" scolded the queen as she heard Hans' chuckle echo in her ear. "Quiet!" Though, the queen herself couldn't keep her smile from creeping in her voice.

 _"Winter's gone and spring is springing_  
 _Shines the sun with warmth of old_  
 _Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing_  
 _We're done with being cold!_

 _Flowers abloom with odors pleasant,_  
 _All of Arrandelle is glad!_  
 _Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents!_  
 _Spring's good, and winter's bad!_

 _Winter's gone and spring is springing_  
 _Shines the sun with warmth of old_  
 _Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing_  
 _We're done with being cold!_  
 _We're done with being cold!_  
 _We're done with being cold!_  
 _We're done with being cold!_

 _Brrrrrrrrrr!"_

Endeared, the adults chuckled as the children hugged themselves. One of the children, a very nervously looking boy with fretting hands, stepped forward:

 _"We celebrate spring, we know once it's here_  
 _The ancient troll prophecy won't come to pass this year."_ stuttered the boy his lines, before quickly returning to the anonymous safety of his friends. "Phew." Relieved that he had done his part, the boy let his shoulders sag. Meanwhile, the second child came forward, who was more confident than the first.

 _"What is this prophecy? What did it say?  
Well, that is the subject of our little play!" _

Quickly, the child returned to her place, though something seemed to go wrong as they all looked confused arround.

"Where are my trolls?! I need my trolls!"

Both children and adults alike laughed at hearing the panicked line of the director of the play, who ushered up the "trolls" onto the stage - who, amidst the green paint, had the red stains of strawberries on their face.

 _"Your future is bleak! Your kingdom will splinter!_  
 _Your land shall be cursed with unending winter._

 _With blasts of cold will come dark art_

 _And a ruler with a frozen heart._

 _Then all will perish in snow and ice._

 _Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!"_

Hans felt his hairs tingle at hearing the children's words - and it was not just him, who was shuddering at the words. The queen in his arms felt much colder to hold. "Your majesty?"

"I'm fine." came her quiet reply.

Hans frowned concerned at her reaction, though let it slide. For the remaining minutes of the play, they both kept silent. "It was wonderful." complimented Hans as he put a coin in their basket - the children's eyes lit up at his payment, but even more so at his compliment.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" beamed the children with a grin so wide it hurt their faces.

Hans smiled back and returned to the quiet pale-looking queen. "Your majesty? Are you alr-"

"I said I was fine!" interrupted the queen as she hugged herself. Upon seeing the startled face of the prince, Elsa sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"There is something bothering you. What is it?" asked Hans gently.

"This play.. it relates very closely to myself." began the queen after a very long pause. "I plunged my kingdom in eternal winter, I hurt my sister... I'm the ruler with the frozen heart."

Hans kept quiet, as he felt there was more to come.

"You know, what the first thing is that bachelors ask of me?" asked Elsa suddenly. "They don't ask me about my interests or about the kingdom. They ask me to show my magic, as they've heard the rumors and want to see the wonder for themselves." Elsa's lips were thin as she spoke further on. "And when their surprise and wonder whines, I can see their eyes fill up with fear and horror. With some, I even see greed and lust appear. No matter what I do, they keep seeing my magic - either as a threat, or as a possible weapon. They... they don't see ME." Elsa's mouth quivered and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Hans slowly put his arm arround hers and pulled the sniffing queen close. "I do." breathed the prince out as their foreheads touched. His hands went upwards to pull her loose hair out of her face. "I see you."

A watery smile came on the queen's lips at his words and her eyes sought his. _She shouldn't do this_ , screamed her rational side as she slowly began to close the gap. _She was a queen, he a criminal. She would loose all objectivity towards him, Anna would not stand for this -_

Elsa's eyes snapped open when her floral crown was suddenly vanishing from her hair, and the enchantment broke. "What-"

"Will' o wisps" said Hans in awe as he pointed to the three glowing lights that held the queen's crown. His eyes narrowed as they began to teasingly wave it in front of them. "Give it back." ordered the prince as he tried snatch Elsa's floral crown out of the wisps' grasp. The wisps giggled at his failed attempt and their light burnt brighter on the prospect of having a little misschievious fun. Seeing how important it looked for the two, especially the prince, the wisps began to wave the crown arround even harder, just out of Hans' reach to get it.

"Just let them have it." ushered the queen Hans away. "Its just one crown - there are many others that are being made at this very moment."

"And I don't like the way they are acting." glared Hans to the wisps. "Give the crown back. Now." The wisps' humming became louder and less harmonic, giving the prince even more the feeling that they were mocking and laughing at them. _Right. That's it. Consequences be damned, he would get that crown._

"Hans wait up!" The queen immediately raced after the prince into the forrest when the wisps flew away at a person's running speed. Although the wisps could be friendly, they could flip their coin within a second and become very hostile. "Hans!"

Meanwhile, the wisps flew teasingly in front of Hans, all while the crown was being tossed arround from one to another. "Don't." growled Hans as he saw the tiniest one look with very great interest to the flowers. The wisp giggled at his command and took the flower out anyway. "You little-"

"Hans, don't provoke them. They are just playing." stopped Elsa the prince from insulting them.

"More being like annoying little children."

"its because they are." said Elsa softly. "Don't you see them?"

"Off course I see them! I-"

"Just look. Look harder." ordered the queen as she forced the prince's arm to keep him from turning arround.

"They are just lights."

Hans startled a bit when he heard Elsa's frustrated sigh close to his ear. "Look." pointed the queen out to the wisp, who kept itself very still as if it knew what Elsa wanted to acchieve. "Look. Those little lights on the side... are his arms. The little bulb you see, is its head."

"I don't-" Hans went quiet when the perspective of his eyes changed: in front of him was indeed not "just a light", but a humanoid little figure. "Those are children?" whispered Hans as he kept his eyes upon the wisp, afraid it might vanish if he didn't look at it anymore.

"They would have been." answered Elsa softly back. "They were stillborn and since they have no fullfillment acchieved in their lives, they keep roaming the earth."

"And there isn't anything we can do to help them?"

"I've read somewhere that they can be freed from this earth, if they are baptized in the water. It is only one wisp per person, though" At Elsa's response, the wisps' light became nearly unbearable to look directly at, and the humming sounds were pleading now. _Yes... Yes, she's right... Please... please, release us!_ There was only one wisp allowed to be set free per person, and there were very few who stumbled among them and gave in to their plea. Therefore, the will o wisps were all jumping at this very opportunity.

Hans watched the various different will o the wisps, humming and pleading to be released. His eyes however, fell upon the littlest one, who had torn one of the flowers off Elsa's crown, but hadn't pleaded in the slightest for its freedom. "I take you." made Hans his choice as he took the wisp gently into his hand.

 _Me?_ came the insecure reply.

"You didn't plea like all your fellow brothers and sisters... You feel guilty for what you did, didn't you?"

The wisp's light dimmed for a moment at Hans question, but it answered. _Yes._

"Someone who feels truly remorseful for what they did in the past, deserves to be forgiven." Hans saw the wisp's light burn brighter and the man smiled.

 _Thank you! Thank you!_

Elsa too, had found her own wisp to release. Unlike the rest, the wisp didn't float arround the queen or pushed his fellow wisps out of the way to have her attention. "Hello, little one. You don't come to see me?"

 _I don't want to deny my brothers and sisters their chance to be free._

"You would give up your chance for them?"

 _Yes._

The queen smiled at the wisp's determinded response. "Well, for that very reason, you've earned that chance." The wisp's light stopped flickering for a moment - out of shock, the queen presumed - before it began to flicker and burn all the brighter from excitement and joy.

The wisps who weren't chosen out, quickly disregarded their dissappointment as they saw how happy their two fellow wisps were. So, they aided both humans safely to the lake by making sure their path was well lit in front of them.

Here... here it is... The excited wisps flew ahead, floating just above the lake surface to eagerly watch two being liberated.

Both Hans and Elsa glanced to one another before stepping into the river till they were knee-high in it. Simultaniously the royals let their respective wisp down into the water, before letting it rise up on the surface once again. But instead of being a light, the wisps had shattered into fractals that began to molt into humanoid figures.

 _Thank you. We won't ever forget the kindness you showed us._ And with that, the two humanoid figures once again fractured and soared up into the aurora borealis above.

 _And we won't forget either, Elsa of Arendelle and Hans of the Southern Isles._ whispered the remaining wisps as they began to fly and dance arround the two royals. _What you wish for, shall be yours._ The wisps took up the crown they had played with earlier and remade it as good as new. _Normally, we reveal only one's true love on the summer solstice, when our magic is the strongest._ Elsa's floral crown suddenly broke in two parts, but the broken pieces were quickly mended by the wisps in two seperate floral crowns. _And normally, we reveal one's true love to girls alone when they put their crowns under their pillow. But this blessing shall be given to you both and on this very night._

Hans and Elsa carefully took their floral crowns from the wisps. "Thank you." Both said simultaniously as the wisps hummed contently arround them.

 _No. Thank you._

One by one, the wisps vanished - many of them stopping by the prince and queen to kiss them on the cheek or forehead as they whispered their blessings. When the last one vanished, the two were left alone in the forrest. It was only after a long silence, that the reality began to creep back into their minds. "We should get back." said the prince quietly. "They are probably panicking where their queen so suddenly dissappeared to."

"Yes. You're right." answered the queen a bit dissappointed as she knew that her little incognito adventure, as well as her adventure with Hans, was coming to its end. "And I think, its probably best if we aren't seen together when we emerge from the forrest." went the queen further on as they returned to the town. "People will see and gossip, despite that none of us two have behaved anything but scandalous." Well... sort off, thought Elsa to herself as she thought of the almost kiss with Hans.

"Agreed" admitted Hans to her as they saw the lights of the houses come into view. "I see you tomorrow then?"

"Defenitely." smiled Elsa back.

"Wait! Your majesty, your crown." explained Hans as he pointed to the crown she still held in her hand.

"Oh! Right." Elsa put it back on, but frowned when Hans didn't put on his. "You have to put it on too, you know."

"I'm a guy. I don't wear flowers, I would seem-" Hans stopped talking when he saw Elsa's raised eyebrow. "Alright, I'll wear it." gave the prince in to her unfazed look. "I look stupid" whined the prince as he put it on.

"No, You look absolutely adorable." shook Elsa her head as she put his crown upright. Before she could stop herself, the queen reached up her toes and kissed the prince on his cheek.

For a moment, the two looked in surprise to one another, before blushing severely. "I.. uhm... I see you tomorrow then." stuttered Elsa in shock as she realized what she had done.

"Yeah... tomorrow." echoed Hans stunned after her, with his hand too late upwards to wave at her. The prince kept waiting till the appropiate time had passed for him to go to the castle himself. He took his time- not only because he didn't want to arrive too early, but also because his mind was so occupied with Elsa's kiss. It was just a kiss, chided Hans to himself. She sees me as a friend, nothing more! She isn't... I'm NOT in love-

Hans' thoughts were interrupted when he heard the cracking sounds of footsteps approaching towards him. "Hello? Who's there?!" called Hans out on full alert.

"It's me." answered a familiar voice, before Elsa's sister come out of the bushes.

"Princess Anna" breathed Hans in relief before bowing towards her. "Your sister is on her way to the castle, so there is no need to worry-"

"I know. She's already there. I came here for you."

"For... me?" echoed Hans as he felt his skin crawl when Anna advanced to him. His instincts screamed to get away from her, so that was what he did. "That's very kind, but I know my way towards the castle-"

"Let me accompany you." quipped Anna back with a smile. "One can easily trip and have something terrible befall on them in these forrests."

Hans smiled back to the princess. "How can I refuse?" In the meantime, Hans had scanned her body and searched for any kind of weapon she could have hidden somewhere. But no. None. The prince relaxed slightly and turned his head away from her, only to immediately go into a defensive stance when he saw her pull something very small from the corner of his eye. A rock?

"What's that?" asked Hans as his mind was torn in either fighting or fleeing her.

"Its something to help everyone. To see once again the worst in you and view you as the monster you truly are"

Hans' eyes widened - she was gonna make him remember? Immediately the prince turned on his heel and fled. He had to get away from here, before she could-

 _"Rudi, Rhuno, Do you want to build a fortress? It doesn't have to be a fortress!"_  
 _"Go away Hans!"_  
 _"Okay bye..."_

 _"A pathetic useless spare, that's all you are!"_

 _"JUST TALK TO ME!"_  
 _"Why bother? we aren't ever going to miss you - not now, nor when you're dead."_

 _"One day, you'll be sorry. When I'm King, I'll have-"_  
 _"You? A king? On the day that the seas run dry, brother."_

 _"Why don't you go to Arendelle, to represent our country and try to woo Princess Elsa? You two are close in age..."_

 _"The lion does not concern himself with the opinion of the mice. Are you mice, Hans?"_  
 _"No, father."_

 _"Don't say it. Act on it."_

 _"I'm only the thirteenth son of a king. Of a very small kingdom, of very small islands to the South..."_

 _"I leave prince Hans in charge!"_

 _"Don't test me any further, you WILL lose!"_

 _"It was instantly clear, no one was getting close to her. But then I bumped right into you, and got a clue just how STARVED for love you were!"_

 _"The only frozen heart, is you."_

Unable to cope with the shock of his sudden rememberance, Hans fell unconcious on the forrest ground. "Get him to the castle." said Anna without any worry for the prince's possible injuries from the fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Out of breath and completely disorientated, Hans jolted awake - from where-ever awake was. Slowly, his erratic breathing ceased and the prince could make out the chambers he was in. It were his own chambers, but although everything looked the same, it had somehow managed to look different to him. Slowly, the prince put his feet on the floor and began to walk arround. What had happened? The prince searched through his memories: the midsommar festival, the will' o wisps...The prince' breath stocked, as not only his memories of the night before, but also his memories from before the Thaw returned to him.

 _"Its something to help everyone. To see once again the worst in you and view you as the monster you truly are"_

 _"Don't be a monster... I can't be a monster!"_

 _"No harm comes to her!"_

 _"Once I kill Elsa and give you this ring... I'll be king Hans of Arendelle."_

 _"I sentence queen Elsa to death!"_

 _"Your sister is dead because of you!"_

Hans sunk to his knees, horrified by the crimes he now clearly remembered. _No... no, no no, this wasn't him, it couldn't be!_ A lump began to form in his throat as he saw his early self murder, lie and deceive himself for a way to obtain power. _This isn't him,_ whimpered Hans to himself. This wasn't him…

And yet it was.

Hans' lips quivered and the lump in his throat reached its breaking point. The prince began to sob and pulled his feet to his chest to curl up into a ball. _God, what had he done?!… what would he do now?_ Hans' eyes snapped open at that thought and panic began to curse through his veins. What if he became that same man again? The shock and horror the prince had felt for his crimes began to slowly transform into disgust and fear for the man he was. And in equal ferocity, the man he was roared at the empathy he had for the queen. The prince closed his eyes again and his mind was immediately bombarded with conflicting emotions from his early selves.

 _Early selves?_

 _Who was he even now?_

Hans felt cold sweat appear on his skin at that thought. _Who was he even? The Southern Prince, or the Advisor to the queen? He.. he was neither now._ The prince began to cry as he realized he couldn't go back to either of his former lives. At least, he had some kind of purpose when he was just Hans of the Southern Isles. And even though he had no memories, he had been at peace as the queen's right hand. Now he had neither purpose nor peace: _Such a cruel punishment, to feel so lost…_

 _Why? Just why did he remember so quickly? The queen had promised him to give him the time to remember his past, so why- Anna_ , realized Hans as he recalled the words she said to him. The prince had been so lost in his own memories, he had lost track of his most recent one.

 _"Its something to help everyone. To see once again the worst in you and view you as the monster you truly are"_

The prince winced at the memory. Despite his pleading, she had given his memory back anyway. And despite all his work to prove himself a different man, she still saw him as a monster. They all still saw him as a monster…

 _No. Not the queen. She would see past it. She had given her word to him that she wouldn't judge him…_

 _Do you even hear yourself? She has been manipulating you, tricking you! Off course she's going to wait till the trial comes so you stay calm all the way through. She is going to let you down, like your brothers and your father have done. You think she would put her own sister in danger if she thought she couldn't control you?_

 _I… No, she wouldn't._ The darker side began to grow once again in size and grasped the prince just as tight as before. She would never put Anna in danger, admitted Hans and he began to tremble. He was alone again and there was no one he could trust anymore...

 _There, there.. I'm here again for you,_ hushed the dark voice gently. _You could always rely on me before, and you can do so again. The pain will soon pass._

 _I want it to stop,_ sniffed the younger version of Hans now, as he sought comfort with his older manipulative cold self.

 _And stop it, we shall._

 _How?_ pleaded the young version with begging eyes. _Tell me, I do anything to take all the pain away!_

The cold manipulative Hans chuckled at his words and whispered a few words in his younger self, who's eyes widened a little bit. _And that will help?_

 _Absolutely._

… _Alright._

And light sniffed away, as it was still so young, so fragile… and o so hurt by the betrayal.

Hans' eyes shot open, to reveal irises ablaze with hatred. _Never,_ vowed the prince as he strode towards his desk to retrieve his dagger. it was shimmering in the sun as he held it up to inspect how sharp it was. _Never again would he allow himself be so weak._ The prince felt the blade in his hand, contemplating on who would be his first to kill. To even try and get close to the queen this way would be suicide. He had sadly enough taught her too well in reading people. She would immeidately notice it. _So, that left the next best thing - well,_ thought the prince to himself, _not quite. She was the one who started it all: the one who was responsible for his failure and for making him remember. She would get what she wanted all along._ Hans smiled and stormed out of his chambers, not caring if he bumped into passing servants or not.

"Hey Hans, I was searching for-ho! easy!" tried Agnarr to steady himself when Hans just forced him out of his way. "Hans, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The young recruit blinked concerned as his teacher and friend strode on, like a dog who had smelled blood. For a moment, Agnarr considered to try and stop whatever possession the prince was under. But upon remembering his murderous look as well as his behavior, the recruit spurted as quick as he could to the council meeting.

* * *

Elsa was beyond pissed - not only by the brought up topics, but also because her floral crown didn't work like it supposed to work. _She had dreamt of being in a forrest, with the will o wisps to guide her towards her true love. But when their glowing path stopped, she saw no one. "Well?"_

 _He… he should be here too, hummed the wisps concerned as they flew in haste around the open flower field to search for her destined husband._

 _"Well, as you can see, no one is here." replied Elsa bitterly as she crossed her arms in an attempt to calm herself. A sick, cruel joke, that was what this was. True love, huffed the queen to herself as she tried to erase the pain that swelled up inside her. Its not like i need it anyway. Its not like anyone would ever want me…_

 _The wisps squealed in horror when Elsa began to leave. Wait! Wait! cried the lights out as they flew in front of her to stop her from leaving. No, please, he will come!_

 _"Stop toying with me!" snapped the teary-eyed queen as she waved her hand in order to make them vanish._

 _We aren't toying with you, pleaded the wisps as they tugged at Elsa's fingers and hair to get her where she needed to be. Not that they actually could hoist a full grown human up their tiny forms, but they could at least try and show that they meant it!_

 _"Just… let me GO!" screamed the queen as she let ice flash from her hands - the wisps that had taken hold of her fingertips were all blasted away to the other side of the field. The one that had taken hold of Elsa's braid was harshly taken between thumb and forefinger and flung away with a gesture from her hand. "And leave me alone." sniffed Elsa as she stormed away from the field, completely devastated by the cruel joke that was placed on her, as well as the fact that no true love would ever be her part._

"Your majesty!" Elsa shook herself out of her thoughts when a voice suddenly disrupted the meeting and startled, the queen glanced behind her, all while the council members shot up in an uproar as a young lad burst unannounced into the room.

"How dare you come here, boy? Have you no manners?!"

"Apparently the captain is too soft on them."

"We should take-"

"Quiet, all of you!" silenced the queen as she stood up from her chair as well. "Never has a recruit run into a council meeting like that." said Elsa as she stared down at the sweating Agnarr. "Nor would my captain allow a recruit to advance so far, if he didn't deem him disciplined enough. What is the issue, recruit?" asked the queen firmly.

"Your majesty… I saw… Prince Hans" swallowed the boy nervously as he felt all the judging stares on him. "He.. he burst out of his room like a madmen and pushed everyone out of the way. Your majesty, I think, in my humble opinion… I think he remembers."

If the room was in uproar before, now it was utter chaotic. Elsa ignored the accussations, the blame and advice that was flung arround by her council and kept her attention on Agnarr. "Where did you last see him?"

"He went to the east wing, your majesty." Agnarr pushed himself aside so the queen could walk past him and followed immediately after her lead, with the council behind her heels.

* * *

"Hello, Anna."

The princess stiffened. _No. The guards. There were guards placed before this room, he couldn't have-_ Anna turned arround, to see Hans staring at her with a bloodied knife in his hand. "How did you-?" choked Anna out as she began to distance herself from the prince.

"I killed them, off course." Hans shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The man grinned and the dried blood on his face stood all the more out. "What's the matter princess?" asked the prince sweetly as he advanced towards her. "Afraid of the monster you ressurected? You wanted me. Now, you shall have it."

Anna swallowed as she saw the man come closer every second and she put out her arms defensively in order to block the blade. However, upon seeing the confident look of the prince, Anna realized she couldn't win. His height and mass will make it very easy for him to overpower her. The princess spun her heels and began to flee, only to feel Hans' painful grip upon her arm. She had always read in books how the heroes could always fight back with a witty remark, or stayed stoic and calm in the face of death. She did none of that - she began to scream, loud and hoarsh from fear as she punched and clawed at him in an attempt to free herself. And for a moment, it seemed that way. The moment she felt his grip weaken just a bit, Anna began to tug. _She was nearly free, if she could just -_

But then she saw the shimmering blade coming towards her. The adrenaline rush and fear had heightened the princess's senses extremely. Out of pure animalistic instinct and with a strength she didn't know she possessed, the princess took hold of the blade with her bare hands, keeping it inches from penetrating her flesh.

For a moment, the two stood there, gasping as they tested each other's strength. Hans smiled when the blade slowly began to move closer to Anna's direction.

Despite the excruciating pain of the blade and the blood that began to drip down her hands, the princess held on - but she could see that Hans was slowly advancing and despite the adrenaline rush, despite her will to live, she couldn't match his strength for long anymore. She had to do something…

Hans gasped in pain when he felt the princess's foot kick in between his legs and the pressure of the weapon was gone. Anna didn't dare to pick up the weapon for herself, afraid the prince might be quicker and mortally wound her. So, the princess began to distance herself, her head dizzy and disorientated. _Get out… she needed to get out!_ Clutching her bloodied hands to her chest, the princess forced her feet to run out of the room only to stumble and fall when her feet bumped against the murdered soldiers. The fall on the ground was unexpected and harsh and Anna saw stars for a moment. _Get up.. Get up!_ The princess scrambled up, nearly losing her balance when she tried to rise up too quickly on her wobbly feet and began to run again. _Run… just run…_ In a flash, Anna saw the candelier on the table and took it in one swift moment. The spiky parts digged in her wounded palm and the princess hissed from discomfort as she held on to it. Anna dared to look behind her, to see Hans' running into view. "Don't… don't come any closer!" stammered the princess as she held up the candelier in a defensive position. When the prince had come close enough, the princess began to wildly swing it arround in an attempt to keep him at bay.

Hans simply watched, till he found the perfect opening and slashed with his knife on her wrist, causing Anna to drop the candelier in pain. Before she could reach for it, she felt Hans' fist colliding with her cheek, causing her fall on her back.

"Now, princess…" breathed Hans out as he took hold of the princess's neck and heaved her up against the wall. "Any last words?"

Anna's eyes widened as she felt the blade against her throat and immediately froze as she was afraid to cut her own artery.

"Hans!"

The prince froze only for a moment when he heard Elsa's commanding voice and swift as a snake, the prince took Anna away from the wall, as he kept her prisoner in his arms with the knife still at her throat. "Make one move, snow queen, and your sister's throat gets cut to the bone!" threatened Hans as he pushed the knife harder into her skin. Anna gasped at the increasing pressure.

"Put the knife down. Your strife is with me, not her."

"That's where you are mistaken. She…" Hans' eyes lingered once again on the princess. "She is responsible for everything. For my failure, for remembering who I am...And you" Hans' dark eyes settled on the queen once more. "You used my amnesia in order to make me loyal to you."

"That's not true." said Elsa calmly as she kept her hands curled into fists. "I have been honest with you from the very start. Now let her go. Its not too late yet to reconsider."

"Its already too late for me." breathed Hans out, his voice quivering with anger as he let the knife cut through Anna's skin - blood began to trickle down her throat. But just when he was to cut the artery -

"Hans, don't be the monster they think you are!"

Hans breath stocked at the queen's words and his hand stopped moving any further.

"I know monsters… and I believe you aren't one. Otherwise, you would have killed her the moment I arrived." whispered the queen.

Hans' hands began to tremble at her words, because he knew how true they rang. Slowly, the prince removed the knife from Anna's throat and let it drop on the ground, all while Anna was quickly ushered behind the safety of the guards. Now that the red fog had cleared, so came the realization of what he had done. Breathing heavily, the prince felt on the verge of emptying his stomach. _God, what had he done? His one and only chance he had been given, he had squandered it._ Hans dared to look up into the queen's eyes and flinched at seeing raw dissappointment in her irises. He never felt so ashamed at seeing that look. "I.. I'm sorry." breathed the prince out as he sunk to his knees. "I'm so so sorry." said Hans again as he cast his eyes down because he couldn't stand seeing the dissappointment anymore. "For everything I've done to you, to your sister… Please…" pleaded Hans as tears began to prickle his eyes. "Please forgive me." The prince sobbed in earnest now as he tried to grasp the ends of Elsa's dress. "I.. I didn't mean to..i was afraid, I was angry…" tried Hans to explain in irregular gasps of air.

"Guards, bring prince Hans to his chambers, bound in shackles."

Hans felt as if a knife had been put into his heart. God no! please… He wanted to scream, to beg and to simply take all that dissappointment away. _He had changed! Please, Please just give me another chance!_ But he did none of those, for he already knew that the queen would not be swayed - she had said so herself - one chance, and one only. And like she had given her word to preserve judgement, so she would keep her word about giving chances.

"Elsa, he attacked me! Just put him in the dungeons where he belongs with all the other monsters!" screamed Anna appealed by her sister's decision.

Upon hearing her voice, his anger flared up again. "A monster? Who is the monster here?!" roared Hans like an animal. "You spoiled entitled brat, I will kill you for what you did to me!" Hans' eyes widened, only to shut them down again _. God… why? Just why?_ The prince began to cry once more, completely devastated by what he had done. "Look at what you did to me." cried Hans out as the tears spilled over his cheeks.

"It serves you right!" bristled Anna as she fought against the guards that were holding her. "You deserve everything-"

"That's ENOUGH, Anna!" shut the elder sister her sibling down.

"What, I'm the villain now?" reacted Anna in disbelief. "Elsa,-"

"Captain, fetch the doctor so he can tend to my sister's wounds and have her then brought to the throne room" gave Elsa the command before turning her attention to the sobbing prince. She couldn't help but shudder at the prince's cries: _They were raw, genuine and pure..No man could fake that._ Then again, he had spoken of her sister being responsible for his returned memory. _Anna wouldn't do that,_ said Elsa firmly to herself. She wouldn't go against her orders. _Hans was lying to them once again, and she was falling for it._ The queen's eyes turned hard when Hans, in between the two strong guards, passed by and turned her back on him without saying a word.

* * *

The queen's head went up when she saw Anna being brought in and the queen smiled in relief when she saw the bandages arround her wounds. "Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" asked the older sister, letting all protocol go the moment Anna stood still before her.

"Oh, NOW do you ask how I'm doing?" bit Anna back as she waved her bandaged hand around.

"I need to follow protocol as queen-"

"Horseshit!"

Elsa's mask slipped. "Anna, mind your tongue!" reprimanded the queen as she stood up from her throne. "You are to stop using these filthy words that Kristoff taught you. The way you behaved with Hans was unacceptable and hardly befitting a princess-"

"There it is again" interrupted Anna as she pointed her finger to Elsa. "Hans, Hans, always Hans!" went Anna on. "Oh, Hans is so lost, oh Hans is so vulnerable!" mocked the princess Elsa's voice. "Oh, Hans is so-"

"BE QUIET!" roared the queen when she could take Anna's disrespect no longer. "I am in no need of your mockery alongside that of my council." went Elsa on at a much calmer, though still very tensed tone. "If that is all you can say, you are dismissed."

Anna swallowed at seeing Elsa's eyes - although they stood hard, she could see by her composure she was very hurt by her words. "Elsa I'm sorry." apologized the princess as she cast her head down in shame. "I didn't mean to lash out to you like that. It is just… I was worried about you. I still am for your safety now that he remembers." went Anna on softly as she went to touch her sister's hand.

"Hans said that he remembered because of you." The queen frowned when she saw her sister shift uncomfortably on her feet. "But that's… i mean, that is not true -" went the queen on as she kept on reading her sister's body language. "Right?"

"Yes, off course! Its not right - not true, I mean."

"Anna." The princess winced at hearing her sister's cold sniping voice. "Look me in the eye and tell me that it is not true." Slowly, Anna's eyes went upwards to meet her sister's and the queen removed her hand from hers when she saw the truth in her eyes. "You…" said the queen with a low voice that was on the verge of exploding. The queen swallowed to keep her rage contained. "Did I give you that order, sister?" asked the queen while clenching her fists. Her magic was already building up in her arms, she felt her hands shaking as so much anger was pumping through her.

"No, but I-"

"Yes or no."

"Elsa, let me explain-"

"Yes. or. No."

Anna swallowed. "No." replied the princess in a tiny voice. "But Elsa, I did it to help you, I-" went Anna immediately on.

"Spare me your excuses. You disobeyed my orders, you betrayed my trust and above all, three men are now dead by your hands!" snapped the queen as ice began to spread on the floor. "What else did you do?" asked Elsa immediately after. Now that she knew her sister had done something behind her back, the queen wasn't sure whether she could trust her at all anymore.

"I... I briefed Hans' brothers about his condition."

For a moment all was quiet, before the whole room was coated in ice and frost in a split second. The wood creaked and the vases spat in pieces as the queen's anger hit its boiling point. "You did WHAT?!" For a moment, the queen was overwhelmed with the amount of magic that was cursing through her veins and with a cry, the queen summoned it into a big snowflake pattern. With the greatest difficulty and with harsh hail drops, the snowflake pattern vanished and the room was once again as it was. The queen's anger had not. "And what was in the content of said letters?" asked the queen in an icy tone as she turned her back towards her sister - if she were to look at her, oh she would do something she sincerely regret later on.

"I told them about his memory loss and… about you trying to make him remember before the trial is due."

"And when do they arrive?"

"In two days."

Elsa closed her eyes at her sister's words. "Get out."

"What?"

"i said: Get out." bit the queen without even turning her head to her. "Now." Elsa heard her sister's footsteps echo further and further away till at long last the hall door closed with a huge CLUNK. Now that she was truly alone, the queen began to sob quietly, broken by her sister's lack of fate and fearful of the very uncertain future.

* * *

Hans pretended as if he didn't notice the opening door or the footsteps that came his way. It definitely were that of a man, as he heard by the boots. When the footsteps stopped, Hans glanced upwards to stare right at the head councillor.

"Prince Hans"

"So you know already then." said Hans without answering with the proper title.

"Everyone knows of your emotional display this morning. Its that very fact that I wish to talk about with you" said the councillor. "May I seat?" asked the man as he made already the move to sit in the chair in front of the prince.

"No."

"No?" echoed the councillor in surprise before anger began cross his features. "Its only proper to offer a guest a place to sit."

"You are no guest of mine. You invited yourself here."

For a moment doubt flickered in the councillor's eyes, before they hardened. "If you think for one moment that you can harm me, I am under the queen's protection-"

"Goodness I'm merely stating a fact, not a threat." rolled Hans his eyes in annoyance before taking a sip from his wine. "Now. What are you doing here?"

In just two minutes, the prince led the conversation and not him. The councillor hadn't expected this outcome at all and he stood there frozen, not sure of his next move. "Like I said before... I wished to talk about your emotional outburst this morning. Like many others, I don't blame you for acting the way you did - I blame her majesty. The way the queen has handled your amnesia is something I, alongside many other council members, have openly questioned, but she didn't wish to listen to our advice." sighed the councillor frustrated. "Its our duty to aid her - but we are very much useless in performing said duty when it falls on deaf ears."

Hans chuckled at his words and his eyes settled once again upon the councillor. "She's becoming her own queen" The prince showed a wolf-like grin. "And you are in the same situation as I: you can't control her anymore."

"Hardly any good will come for her subjects" The councillor saw Hans' narrow his eyes and he smirked. "I got your attention at last." said the man as he seated himself in the chair. This time, Hans didn't refuse him. "The queen's decision to spare you torture or death is a message to the world that she isn't the monster everyone thinks she is. But people still make their own conclusions - and fear for the unknown only fuels it. How long will it be till one acts upon what they all think and come to rid this kingdom of her?" The councillor took a deep breath, before continuing on. "The people would be the true victim in this war and the council can't allow Queen Elsa any longer on the throne. Her sister is still underage for 4 years, which leaves a power vacuum for the Ardellian throne. While the council has years of experience, we are too much specialized in one subject in order for one of us to take the temporary position. Arendelle needs a strong leader - one that the people are already familiar with... you."

"Me?" echoed Hans unsurprised, as he saw this scenario coming from a mile away.

"You've ruled this country admirably in absence of princess Anna. You have the support of the common people-"

"That was before I tried to execute their queen. They wouldn't allow it."

"They would, if you have the support of the entire council."

Hans just stared at the man in front of him. "Truly? You would forsake your vows to the queen and stand at my side?"

The councillor nodded and grinned when Hans smiled to him. The first rush of victory vanished however when he saw that the prince's smile was hardly one out of acceptance.

"I'm impressed - you're far better at word play than I ever expected you to be. But you've overplayed your hand by thinking you still have the same man before you." said Hans with a low voice. "I refuse your offer. You've proven flexible when it comes to suit your own needs and with such a man I don't intent to work with."

"Are you questioning my loyalty?!" said the councillor appealed at his words.

"No, I affirm your lack of it." said Hans in the same calm tone. "You sided with me when Queen Elsa fled and voted to have her executed. You once again changed sides when she thawed the winter and now that you realize you can't control her anymore, you came to find in me an ally, or rather a puppet in your vocabulary."

"Look the pot accusing the kettle. You are hardly a saint either, Prince Hans. You have more crimes on your soul than I."

"Unlike you, I regret them."

The councillor hummed at the prince's naieveté. "And you think that everything is going to work out simply because you are sorry? You honestly think, the queen is going to forgive you for what you've done? Or even believe the word of a traitor against that of her own councillor when she's told about this conversation? A man is nothing in this world without friends. So I suggest you keep me as one for when the trial comes."

"And I suggest, you keep yourself from making me or my brothers your enemy." stared Hans the man down. "You don't wish to start a rivalry with us: it never ends well for the other side"

"Ah, yes… your brothers. I've heard so much about them. Your relationship is.. how to put it?" mused the man as he tapped his chin. "Under the freezing point. I sincerely doubt they will vow for their incompetent little brother who made such a diplomatic mess here in Arendelle."

Hans' eyes turned dark - however, the words were true and they hurt.

"Well then.. seeing how you've made your choice… I shall take my-"

"Wait!" Hans' shout made the councillor stop mid-way towards the door, whom turned to face the prince again. Instead of grass, the viper had swallowed all of it. "I'm in. What am I required to do?"

* * *

The moment the councillor shut the door, he let himself relax and smile contently. Everything had gotten even better then expected. The queen's trust was shaken - both in her sister and in the Southern prince. The already existing cracks in her relationships had spread and all that was left to do was making the cliff even wider.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for travelling so far. I hope the sea weren't too rough?" said Elsa as the princes bowed before her. As they returned to their normal posture, the queen's eyes glanced over each and every one of them. You clearly saw who were the younger ones and who were the elder: Not just by the age that was showing, but by the way they stood and acted.

"The sea was kind, your majesty." spoke Caleb, the eldest and the future king of the Southern Isles. The man was always right to the point and decided to take this opportunity to take the reigns. "We've all read your sister's letter regarding the condition of our brother. We were surprised to hear it from _her._ "

Elsa kept her composure at the little jab that was given to her. "As was I, Prince Caleb. My sister wrote that letter despite my wish. The amnesia of your brother was so great, he couldn't remember his family, his country nor why he was here in Arendelle. We broke his past as gently as we could-" _so he wouldn't hurt anyone_ "-so he wouldn't be a danger to himself."

"You used past tense." noted Lars this time. "So, Hans' memories have returned."

Elsa took a deep breath and once more thanked Hans for the training she received. She doubted her unexperienced self would have had an answer for them. "They have. But your brother at this moment is still emotionally unstable. I did not write you before to enlighten you about his condition-" _Because you might accuse me of his amnesia_ "because I did not know how he would react if you were to suddenly arrive at his door."

"It seems your method wasn't as 'gentle' as you describe to us." said one blonde brother, Jurgen.

"My sister-" _used rock troll magic to shock his memories back_ "triggered his memories by-" The queen wished to continue by saying 'accusing him of a Frozen heart'. In that way, Anna would still be accountable, but it would only be seen as rash yet understandable for what Hans had done to her. To inform the princes about the rock trolls when she barely knew them, would be quite risky. They could always use that information later on for bad intentions. Unfortunately, the queen's words were stopped when the head councillor cut her off.

"Rock troll magic. You see, she-"

"What my councillor wished to get across-" interrupted Elsa. "-Is that my sister _thinks_ she used rock troll magic. She always had a lively imagination. According to her, the white streak she used to have, was because she were kissed by a troll." Elsa laughed, though on the inside she felt guilty for making Anna out as an idiot in public. But with the safety of the rock troll's existence at stake... The Southern Isles didn't exactly have a good relationship with trolls as Arendelle did.

* * *

Unknown to the queen, her sister was watching in the shadows despite her sister's command not to be present during the arrival of the Southern Princes. Upon seeing her sister laugh alongside Hans' brothers, the sister gripped the curtains tighter as to avoid making her presence known and calling them out. Unable to see the view any longer however, the angry princess returned to her chambers.

* * *

"Forgive me for keeping you standing here for so long after the long journey." said Elsa at last. "Kai will show each of you your rooms. If you need any refreshments or a bath, my servants will be there to receive your wishes." The moment they were gone, the queen turned her ice cold eyes to her councillor. "You are here to advise me. But if you ever speak or question my words in public again, you can find someone else to council."

"Your majesty, I merely wished to help-"

"You did that _brilliantly_." interrupted Elsa, her last word as sharp as her ice. "Now keep to your job description."

"As you wish, your majesty." The head councillor quickly bowed and turned on his heel. Damn. He had reached too high too quickly by speaking without permission. He'd thought she was broken already due to her 'betrayal' of her sister and prince Hans and now he felt the queen's distrust breathing in his neck. He would stay low for now. At least, what Queen Elsa concerned. He still had prince Hans as his trump card...

* * *

"Enter." Hans glanced up from his book to see the councillor enter his room. The silence kept growing as the councillor expected a greeting and Hans expected him to talk first. "If you are just here to stare at me, I suggest take your leave." said the prince as he turned his attention back to his book.

"And I suggest you keep that mouth of yours in control." rebuked the councillor as he strode towards the prince. "I can both make and break you if I so wish."

Hans didn't flinch at the threat, but his jaw clenched ever so subtly. "Why are you here?" bit the prince with a killer glare.

"Your brothers have just been welcomed by her majesty." The councillor watched Hans carefully as he dropped the bomb and wasn't dissappointed: the prince visibly paled.

"They are here? Already?!" The book was forgotten as the prince pushed himself at the edge of his seat. "But.. they weren't supposed to come till the day of my trial. Why did they come so early?"

"Princess Anna wrote them regarding your amnesia."

"Off course she did." muttered Hans darkly to himself before refocusing his attention once more to the councillor. "Why didn't you tell this earlier?"

"The queen only told me this very morning. She has become quite... lip-sealed as of late towards both me and the other council members. Its no doubt a result by her whining faith in both her sister and you that she's isolating herself once more. I need to restore her trust in the council before I continue the next stage."

"I can't help you with that. The queen and I aren't exactly on good terms these days."

"The queen notified your brothers far too late about your condition. Even more so, she lacked to notify this herself. Have your brothers act unreasonable untill the council steps in. She will trust us once again, the reputation of your country is saved... for everyone a win-win situation."

"And how is that going to help me win the throne?" said Hans as he stood up to pour a glass of wine.

"Let us just say... your brothers are sick of your presence and tell Queen Elsa to keep you here to rot. My confidants are already stirring the citizens up to demand her abdication, as well as your popularity, for last couple of weeks. Her trust in her sister is shattered - to who else would she need to turn to but the council for advice?" grinned the head councillor. "At that moment we will present her with the solution to cease the unrest: namely by marrying you."

Hans tapped with his fingers on his glass as he thought about the councillor's plan. "To succeed it requires the cooperation of my brothers. And as you know, my relationship with them is strained. If I present this plan to them, they need certainty regarding the support you speak off."

"Here." A little book was thrown upon the table by the councillor. "This is all certainty your brothers need."

Hans began to go through the pages, seeing the various names of his co-conspirators. "They will be most pleased with such preparations." complimented Hans with a nod to the councillor as he tucked the little book in the inside-pocket of his vest.

"I would much rather like to give it myself when you have convinced them."

Hans chuckled at the uneasy look of the head councillor. "Sir, you really think I would betray you when I'm this deep? There is no going back for me anymore. No, I merely wish to keep the book as a means to convince my brothers."

For a moment, the two stared at one another. "Fine." relented the head councillor, allowing Hans to keep the book. "But you better succeed." threatened the man as he strode out of Hans' room. "You know who pulls the strings here." Not sooner after he had closed the door to Prince Hans' chambers and had turned arround the corner-

"OH!"

The councillor backed away when a huge pile of books tumbled loudly on the wooden floor. "Are you alright, your majesty?" asked the man when he saw the balancing princess trying to keep the remaining staple of books in her hand. She couldn't shift her balance that quickly though, and the remaining books too fell on the ground.

"I'm fine, it is just.. those heavy books, they are killing me and I got no balance at all-" muttered Anna frustrated at herself all while she began to try and pick up the books in her arms.

"Allow me to help." offered the councillor as he aided the clumsy princess in collecting her books. "It must be hard for you." went the man on as he stapled his collected books. "To see your sister do absolutely nothing to punish, let alone imprison that traitorous prince."

Anna's jaw clenched and her eyes met his, burning with dissappointment and rage before turning her eyes once more to her books. "Yes." spat the princess out. "Ever since she began to rely on his advice, I don't know my sister anymore. At all. She's acting just as mighty and arrogant as him, sitting on that throne." Anna stopped herself from rambling on. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this." shook the princess her head.

"It is alright." smiled the head councillor at her apology as he gave her her final book. "We all but human."

"You come from Prince Hans' room?" asked Anna as she noted from which door he came from.

The head councillor sighed, supposedly frustrated. "Yes, I had to announce from her majesty the queen that his brothers have arrived. He wishes to see them immediately."

"Hm. Naturally." huffed Anna in disgust for the prince's request. "Goodday to you, m'lord."

"And you, your majesty."

With careful slow steps the princess made her way towards the library, all the while not noticing the malicious grin of the head councillor.

* * *

Anna opened the door to the library with her elbow, only to stiffen when she saw 12 pairs of eyes fall on her. "Oh, I did not know it was occupied." apologized the princess as she made her turn to leave. Frankly she had no interest at all to talk with them.

The princes however went out of their chairs and galliantly took over part of Anna's huge load of books. "We are merely guests here, your highness. You don't need to shame yourself in your own home." said Rudi as he stapled her books on the table. "Can we help you with something else?"

"No thank you. I merely wanted to put them by alphabetic order. It won't take long." refused the princess their offer as she walked amidst the book shelves. All while she was searching and placing the books on the right place, the princess could feel their eyes upon her. Feeling quite irritated and uncomfortable when this continued, the princess glanced towards them.

Immediately, one of the princes took this as his cue to introduce himself. "I can see why our little brother took such a liking to you: You are most beautiful. I don't understand why your parents wanted to keep you hidden in this castle." said another, dark haired one as he stood up to kiss her hand. Or at least, he tried to, as Anna quickly took her hand out of his before he could press a kiss on it. The prince however wasn't fazed by Anna's refusal at all and kept smiling. "Prince Franz, 5th in line."

"Anna, second in line. It sadly seems you are too far in line to be a good match to me." said Anna as she roughly passed him.

Franz kept smiling to her, though his eyes gained a darker edge. "Nice try princess, but you mistake me for our youngest brother."

"Your style of flattery is hardly indistinguisable" huffed Anna. "I can see where he gets it from."

"Entirely true" said Franz as gave her one of the books before she could take it herself. "He is however the apprentice, I am the master." continued Franz while Anna harshly took it out of his grip.

"Don't bother working your charms on me." glared the princess as she stuffed one of the books away. "Besides..." Anna glanced upwards. Great she had to climb. "I'm already engaged." continued Anna as she began to climb the ladder. Part of her dress however, became stuck under her shoe and due to the slippery fabric, the princess lost her balance. "AH!"

Instead of the harsh wooden floor, the princess' fall was broken by two catching strong arms. "Glad I caught you." grinned Franz as he kept Anna in bridal style. The prince raised his eyebrow at Anna's silent glare. "No 'thank you' at all?" Franz shook his head and put the woman back on the ground. "And here I thought you were the outspoken one out of the two."

"I don't need to talk to you - any of you." said Anna as she held her nose high in the air. "You're the brother of a traitorous bastard."

"Its hardly fair to blame us for crimes we didn't commit" replied Christian (8th in line) quietly as he looked up from his game of chess with Anders (9th in line). The younger brother quickly took the opportunity to sneak one of his opponent's pieces away when Christian's attention was on the Ardellan princess.

Christian's answer was however smothered by Corwyn's much louder voice. "Since you started the blame game..." said the 11th in line, "well, we can continue it." The dark haired brother's eyes pierced into Anna's. "Yes, we are brothers of a traitor. And you are the sister of a witch"

"Corwyn." Caleb's commanding voice prevented the 11th brother from continuing and starting a dispute. The situation was already as tense as it was. The eldest turned his eyes once more upon the ardellian princess. "You called us here regarding Hans' amnesia, but I doubt that's the true reason you brought us here for." noted the eldest observantly.

"You really think I have an ulterior motive?" Anna laughed. "That I would have some kind of grand plan? You have to be with your brother for that, not me."

Caleb's mouth turned thin at Anna's continued mockery and disrespect. "I believe we will." snapped the eldest as he stood up from his chair. "especially if we wish to have a more mature conversation than with you."

One by one, the brothers left the library without giving the proper respect when passing the princess.

* * *

As they were walking through the halls, Lars noticed not all of his siblings were following him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to listen to his self-pity, thank you very much." said Franz with a shrug.

"He's our brother: you do well to be here for him." reprimanded Ulrich (second in line).

"Sure, mam." Franz rolled his eyes at Ulrich. "Its his fault he's in this mess. He's a grown adult and therefore he needs to be punished according to his crimes. Come on guys." Franz took few of the younger ones with him. "Lets get out of this depressive company."

Christian let out a frustrated groan at Franz' behavior. "When is he ever going to grow up?"

"Never apparently." shook Rudi his head as the remaining group went to meet Hans.

* * *

"Your majesty."

Elsa glanced up from her paperwork, to see her head councillor at the doorway. "Approach." gave the queen her permission as she returned once more to her document. After finishing her last thought on paper, the queen turned her full attention her visit. "What is it you wished to discuss with me?" Her voice did nothing to hide her annoyance. "I still have much paperwork to do."

"It won't take long, your majesty. It involves Prince Hans"

Immediately, the queen's attention peaked. "Tell me."

* * *

BWAM! The door flew out of its henches by the guards and Hans shot awake in his bed, completely disorientated from the sudden loud noise in his chambers. "What in the devil-" barked the prince as he stood up with wobbly feet from his bed. "-What are you doing he- AGH!" Hans buckled when one of the guards punched him in his stomach. Before he could recover, the prince felt their hands upon his arms, pushing them harshly behind his back. "Let me go at once!" spat the overpowered man as he struggled against their grip, while the remaining guards threw out his closets and belongings, seemingly searching for something very specific.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"

Immediately, Hans' head snapped towards the entering royal sisters. "Queen Elsa?! What-mmm!" Any protest that he wanted to voice, was prevented by ice shutting his lips together.

"Be quiet. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You are hereby sent to prison for treason and twicely attempted regicide." bit the queen as she fought to keep herself calm. "Take him away." ordered the queen as the guards pushed the prince harshly out of his chambers. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, your majesty. Over here."

The young queen turned her attention to her head councillor, whom had opened a drawer and passed on the papers. With thin lips, the queen went through them and closed her eyes. "Prepare Prince Hans' trial. In a week, I want this done and over with."

"A week?! Elsa, you can see these documents, can you?!" shot Anna back as she pointed her finger on the papers that her sister held. "He's guilty! Put him on trial right now!"

"I _said_ , a week." replied the queen in an unwavering tone to her sister while she gave the documents back to her councillor. Immediately after Elsa turned on her heel and stormed out of Hans' chambers.

"I told you this would happen" went Anna on as she followed in Elsa's trail. "I told you he couldn't be trusted-"

The sisters hadn't talked for over two days. Her ever growing duties, the lack of sleep and the stress that accompanied this, became too much for the young queen.

"For goodness sake, shut your mouth!" commanded the queen furiously as she turned her body to her sister. "Shut your mouth and grow out of his immature behavior. You were right about Hans. There. Are you happy now?"

"There is no reason to be angry at me." spat Anna back.

"Oh well gee, I don't know. Maybe because my sister is questioning every single decision I make, instead of trusting and supporting me?!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't make me out for a fool in front of everyone-"

"It is because you damn well are: An immature fool who is stuck in her own little fantasy world"

"And you are a vain, arrogant tyrant with a frozen heart!"

Elsa's fists began to frost over and the queen began to see red. Quickly the queen turned arround and pressed her lips so hard it hurt. She knew that if she were to open her mouth, she would say something she would truly regret.

Heavily breathing, the princess stared at her dissappearing sister - the ice trail was the only indication where she had gone. For a moment guilt began to set in, before the princess steeled herself. No. She was tired of running after her sister every single time. With a frustrated yell, the younger sister stormed off as well.

* * *

Hans' eyes snapped open when he heard the key clicking his cell door open. "What are you doing here?"

The guards said nothing as they undid the prince of his shackles and pushed him outside, towards the courtyard. "The princess wished to see you." said one finally as they marched next to the prince.

"Alright. So what is so urgent that she needed to wake me up in the middle of the night?" snapped Hans tired and frustrated from the sudden wake up call.

"She'll tell that yourself." said the one on his left before letting the prince go.

Grumbling, Hans marched forward, only to stop confused at what was in front of him: a wooden plank, with it "TRAITOR" carved into it. The prince turned arround to ask for an explanation, only to grunt in pain and suprise when a knife embedded itself in his stomach."For Arendelle." Hans gasped when the knife was pulled out and his hand went to his wound to try and cover up for it. He needed to get away... away from here! Before he could turn arround, another knife got thrusted inside his stomach, not so far away from his first one. "For Arendelle." Hans' breath now came in peeping sounds - his hands had stopped reaching for his wound, but to find any sort of support to keep himself standing. His attacker evaded his gripping bloodied hand however, causing Hans' arms to blindly search for any hold. "For Arendelle." The third thrust made him sink to his knees, his head bobbing up and down as his hand once more went to his wound to stop himself from bleeding to death.

"Please." rasped Hans out, his eyes glinstering from the pain. "Please." The fourth was too much to handle for him and a pained whine escaped the prince's throat as the knife twisted in his organs. After the knife left his body, all his remaining strength to keep himself upright was gone. Hans fell like a lifeless rag doll on the cold ground and the blood that was previously held at bay by his hand, now dripped on the stones into an evergrowing red pond.

 **I'm still not happy with this chapter. *sigh* I don't know, something is lacking... I'm just not happy with how I wrote it.**

 **But poor Hans, first his memory loss, now being stabbed... he doesn't get any rest from me XD**

 **With all the scheming, complotting and deceit, Hans sure has a lot of enemies. Is it Anna, like the guards suggested? Or Hans' brothers, literally disposing of him because of his failure? Or someone else? Give your thoughts in the review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be quite treat for all you Helsa fans. Oh, and you might hate me at the end of the chapter.**

With the first sunlight, the people of the Arendelle castle were already busy for the new day - servants were making breakfast or cleaning up, the recruits were running towards the training grounds in order to be on time for the morning drill and the stable boys were cleaning out the stables and feeding the horses. Amidst the activities, Kristoff arrived with his sled full of harvested ice - ever since the queen appointed him the new Ice Master and Deliverer, his work had doubled. Not only did he represent the ice harvesters when Elsa was making new decisions regarding the trade of reindeer pelts and meat, but he was also still responsible for the ice quota. The suddenly increasing workload caused the young man to stay for a far longer period up in the mountains. While normally he wouldn't have minded that much (after all, reindeers were better than people), he now found himself missing that social contact.

Especially contact with the ardellian princess. The queen had allowed Kristoff to court her sister, be it with the warning not to break her sister's heart like Hans had done. While Anna was grumbling about her sister's distant cold behavior towards Kristoff, the young ice harvester understood the queen all too well.

* * *

 _"She didn't get to know me like you did." hushed Kristoff the firey princess down. "And your last suitor didn't exactly have good intentions."_

 _"But I've learned my lesson! I know you are not Hans!"_

 _"No, I'm not. But she's just weary and concerned for you, Anna - and understandably so. Would you rather that she weren't and shut the door?"_

 _"No, certainly not." admitted Anna._

 _"Just give her time, ok?" smiled Kristoff as he put his arms arround her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "She'll come arround."_

 _"I wish I could be as patient as you." muttered Anna as she placed her head on his chest._

* * *

"There you go, Sven." Kristoff gave his friend a carrot, before taking another one and biting a piece off it himself. Along with the warning, Elsa had asked to stop "sharing his meal with Sven". Since she had asked it politely and since Kristoff wished to prove to Anna's sister he was not just a smelly brute, Kristoff had obliged and strained from sharing his carrot wtih Sven. The ice harvester led the reindeer into the stables only to frown at the companion next to Sven's place. "Hello?" asked the man soothingly as he went carefully to the hazelnut horse. "It is alright, Sven is not going to hurt you with his antlers." went Kristoff on when the horse kept on whinning and trampling arround his place. Kristoff frowned at the horse' behavior. "Okay... uhm... Sitron." saw the ice harvester when he looked at the name plate. "Just... calm down. I'm a friend-whoah!" the ice harvester backed away when the horse suddenly went on his two hooves and took the door down. "Easy boy! Easy!"

But the horse wouldn't calm down - on the contrary it became more and more agitated by the second as it galloped arround him as if... as if he wanted to show him something. Kristoff knew better than to ignore an animal's instinct and followed the horse towards a dark little ally. "I'm sorry Sitron." said Kristoff apologetically as he watched arround. "I don't see-" Kristoff felt the horse's head nuzzle against his shoulder. And when the blonde man looked once more, his heart stopped. "O my god." whispered the ice harvester, for a moment frozen on the spot as he saw the limp, bloodied body of Prince Hans - nearly invisible to the eye amidst the dark shadows. "Hans! Hans can you hear me?!" The ice harvester sought for his knife and quickly put it against the prince's nose. He was still breathing, sighed Kristoff in relief when he saw his breath appear on the blade. Though, his breath was very uneven. The man placed his strong hands upon Hans' bloodied stomach and winced when he felt the squeashing sound of blood when his hand touched the wound. He needed to close them before he bled to death, but he couldn't do this on his own. And to heave him up and get him to the doctor? Moving him right now could cost him his life. So, the man screamed at the top of his lungs for help, all while trying to keep the wounds closed. "HEEEELP! HEEELP COME QUICKLY!"

"Sir Kristoff?" A lieutenant had heard Kristoff's cries and had come to check on him. "What is the matter- Fetch the doctor to come to the east side, quickly!" The man wasted no time when he saw the bloodied man and called his fellow guards. "Prince Hans is hurt!" The man refrained from saying "stabbed" or "wounded" - gossip travelled like fire and in this tense political mess, one had to be careful with words. After seeing that his men were carrying out his command, the lieutenant knelt next to Kristoff to aid in ceasing the blood loss. "How is he? Sir? Kristoff!" snapped the guard when he saw the glassy look of the ice harvester. The man knew this look all too well: he was going into shock. Being more experienced in seeing blood and death, the lieutenant had none of those symptoms. "Kristoff. Look at me. Everything is going to be alright. Just tell me how you found him. Was anyone here? Did you see who did it?" asked the lieutenant gently.

"No... I found him. Like this." said Kristoff in an indifferent voice - it was a coping mechanism, knew the lieutenant. But the hit would come much, much later. "He's dying. Dying. He's dying." muttered the ice harvester on.

"No, he's not." hushed the guard as he took him by his arms - other collegues had taken over to try and keep the wounds closed with hands or clothing. "Bjorn, bring him to his chambers and get Princess Anna to stay at his side." Right now, Kristoff needed to be surrounded by the people he loved. It would do him no good if he kept dwelling on what he had seen. The lieutenant turned arround to see a light-colored green uniform amidst the dark-green purple ones. "Recruit!" The lieutenant blaffed as he took the young lad out of the surrounding soldiers. "This is no place for someone as young as you." went the man on as he took the struggling lad out in the open.

"Let me go to him you sick bastard! I know him!" yelled Agnarr at the top of his lungs as he clawed and tugged to get free - another coping mechanism, knew the older man, was to fight instead of freezing like Kristoff had in such a situation. As Agnarr kept on cursing and demanding him to let him go to Hans, the lieutenant had enough - shock or not. "Pull yourself together, recruit!" bit the lieutenant as he slapped the boy across the cheek. That seemed to get Agnarr out of his violent state of mind. "There. Are you calm?"

"Yes, sir."

The lieutenant frowned at his respons. "Agnarr" said the man as he forced the boy to look into his eyes. He knew that look - one that stood full of hatred and determination for revenge. "Agnarr, _are you calm_?"

The crazed murderous look diminished. "Yes.. yes sir." breathed Agnarr out as his body suddenly felt pained and tired.

"Alright. Now go and get the queen for me. Tell her what happened." went the lieutenant as if he were speaking to a young child.

"Yes sir." Immediately, Agnarr ran off and the lieutenant watched the young recruit vanish in the castle - he had asked him to get the queen so the lad had something to do, had some kind of purpose. Likewise with Kristoff, Agnarr would need to keep himself occupied, but where he could unleash his pent up agression and fear.

"Sir? Prince Hans.. he doesn't breathe anymore." came one of the guards to tell him.

The lieutentant felt chills crawl on his back. "God damnit." growled the man as he followed his collegue back to the prince.

* * *

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

Elsa quickly opened the door at hearing Agnarr bouncing his fist at her door. "What is it? Has something happened to my sister? To Kristoff?" asked the queen when she saw the frantically breathing boy.

"Its Prince Hans, your majesty. He was stabbed."

"What?! When? By whom?" Elsa stopped herself from firing question after question. Calm yourself. Control yourself. Maybe.. maybe it was a minor flesh wound, said the queen to herself. Maybe...

"We don't know, your majesty" went Agnarr on with clattering teeth as the room became colder. And colder still, as ice began to spread not only behind the queen's trail, but on the walls and furniture as well. "Kristoff found him. He's brought to your sister to recover from the shock."

The queen forgot all protocol and ran downstairs with the recruit, all the way to the courtyard. "O my god..." Elsa practically shoved the guards aside to tend to the prince herself. "Hans! Hans can you hear me? How is he?" asked the queen to the lieutenant. The queen felt her stomach turn when the man shook his head. "No.." Elsa turned her eyes once more to the pale looking prince. "No, he can't.. you can't be _dead_!" spat the queen out as she cupped Hans' head. "You will _not_! I command it, you will not die on me!" Elsa's voice began to break and tremble as her other free hand went to his stomach. But she couldn't - she could command her subjects, she could command ice, but she had no command over life or death. Feeling his blood sticking to her hand was too much: the queen began to sob and cradle his body against hers, into caring if her dress, hands or face got full of blood.

"Your majesty... We have to bring him inside" said the lieutenant softly as he knelt next to her. "So his brothers don't find him here, in this cold ally, but on a proper bed."

"Yes.. Yes I know." said Elsa in between hiccups to get her tears under control. Gently, the queen laid the prince down on the ground once more. But when the guards made their move to heave him up, the queen stopped them. "Wait." Elsa's hands began to glow white-blue before frost began to appear arround the prince's body. Slowly, the blood was removed - not only from his skin, but from his clothing as well. With a final flick of her hand, the queen concentrated on the red lines that were his wounds. Slowly, ice began to penetrate into the prince's body to seal off his wounds. All that was left, were white-blue lines that were a reminder of how he had died. Upon seeing her work, the queen began to tear up once more. "You don't deserve such a death." whispered Elsa as she placed her hand on his chest. "Because you are more than the 13th son of a king - if not for your brothers, you are to me. Despite your mistakes, despite your crimes, I love-" Elsa startled when the words came so quick, so naturally, so crushingly _true_ out of her mouth. But that was not the only reason why she stopped talking, because Prince Hans shot upright, with wildy disorientated eyes and uneven breath. Immediately, his eyes found hers and he felt her cold arms amidst the other guards on him to support him. He only uttered one word. "Elsa."

Elsa let out a choked relieved laugh when she felt his breath and heard his heartbeat thumping against her hand. Hans smiled back before slowly dropping his eyes in exhaustion. "Easy, I got you." whispered Elsa softly as the prince dared to close his eyes. Within a minute, he was asleep - his body was still recovering from the huge amount of blood loss and did whatever it could to spare itself. As the seconds passed, the queen suddenly became aware of all the men's eyes were settled on her and that the whole courtyard had gone eerily quiet. "Bring him inside." ordered the queen as a light blush came on her cheeks as she stood up from her knelt position.

* * *

Anna stopped herself from running inside Hans' chambers, not quite sure how she should behave, let alone if she should even enter. In the end, the princess decided to do the latter, only to stiffen at the sight before her.

Hans was laying unconcious in his bed, with an unhealthy sick tan and his chest bare. But even from afar, the princess could see where he had been stabbed - the lines were gruesomely clear. "Oh my god." the princess' hand flew to her mouth at the sight.

"Anna" She could hear her older sister speak, somewhere vaguely in the background as she kept staring to her former fiancé. "Anna!"

Blinking, Anna was managed out of her trance and finally looked to her older sibling. "Elsa... what.. I heard that he-"

"He's alright now." hushed Elsa her sister gently as she took her by the arms. Elsa followed her sister's gaze downwards, to her hands. Oh. It was only now that Elsa realized that her hands, arms and dress were under Hans' dried up blood. She must look as if she came from the grave. "It is not mine. It is Hans."

Anna's eyes travelled to the other guards whom were present - also coated in the prince's blood. "It is a miracle that he survived." stammered Anna as she noted just how much blood that must have been lost.

You have no idea, answered Elsa her sister silently. The queen felt strangely flustered and ashamed of what had transpired in the courtyard. True, they hadn't done anything scandalous: she had nearly said she loved- "It is. But we still need to watch over him - the next few days will be critical whether he makes it or not."

Thundering footsteps made the two siblings look up, to see Hans' brothers walk in the room.

"Sir, with so much people I can't concentrate-"

"We are his brothers!" snapped Christian to the doctor.

With a sigh, the man glanced to the guards and the ardellian royals. "Your majesties, could you retire alongside your men from these chambers?"

"Off course." nodded Elsa in understanding. But just as she were to leave, the twin brothers blocked their way out. "Sir, I need to get passed-"

"In a moment." came Caleb's commanding voice as he walked towards the queen. Immediately, the guards took a step closer for her and her sister's protection. "We need to talk right now."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You mistake yourself to be in your own country. While I can show empathy for your worries, you do not talk to me like that."

Caleb ignored her warning and cut straight to the chase. "Our brother nearly died. By your men."

"Your suspicions are incorrect. They may be my men, but they received no such order from me. I ordered to have a trial for him. Why would I come back on my word, spill his blood and then do anything in my power to save his life?" went Elsa on calmly.

Caleb trembled in anger - but she was right. Completely right. "Forgive me, your majesty. I didn't think clearly" apologized the eldest brother as his eyes turned once more to Hans. But when he turned his eyes to the sisters, Caleb's eyes settled on Anna. "You have shown that you can stay objective in these sort of situations. Which I can't say from your sister."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Anna in shock and protest.

"Your sister acted outside your knowledge and told us about Hans' amnesiac condition. She made Hans remember. And if the rumors are true, she questions your authority left and right. Forgive me when I doubt your sister had nothing to do with this." snapped Caleb as he pointed to his bedridden unconcious brother. "She has the motive, she has the means."

"No! Elsa, no I didn't do this!" said Anna horrified at the accusation. "Please you have to believe me!"

Elsa measured her sister up and down before turning her head once more to Caleb. "Anna didn't do this." She could read her sister well - and the way she spoke, the way she acted was genuine.

"Did she? How sure are you? hm? It is clear you can't control her" said Caleb. When the queen didn't bulge from her spot, Caleb continued. "If you are denying to let us trial her, you are as much our enemy as she is." Caleb's hand curled arround the hilt of his sword and immediately, the ardellian guards did the same. The tension broke however, when they heard Hans groan.

"Hans! Hans, can you hear me? Who did this to you?" Lars, who was closest to his brother's side, immediately replaced the blankets on his head.

"Cutthroats..." rasped the prince out in a whisper. "they said... to come with me..."

"to whom?"

"Anna..." the prince fell unconcious once more and all the eyes turned on the ardellian princess.

"There is the proof." said Caleb as he turned his gaze back to Anna.

"No! I didn't do it!" screamed Anna with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I hate him. I admit to that." went the pleading princess on. "But I would never want him to die on my account."

"Trial. her." ordered Caleb with blazing eyes. "Like you would my brother." But once again, the queen kept stubbornly in front of him. A metallic sound echoed arround the room and everyone's heads turned to the triplets who had their swords in hand. Immediately, the ardellian guards followed their gesture.

"Try it." warned Elsa as her hands began to glow white-blue. "I dare you." To her surprise, Caleb spoke up once more.

"Stand down." bit the eldest to his siblings. Yes, he wanted to see princess Anna on trial, but that didn't mean he wanted to see blood flow - at least, not the blood of his brothers.

Reluctantly, they did as they were told. With a gesture from Elsa, her own guards stood down as well.

"If Hans dies, it is on your hands" bit Caleb to Anna before storming out of the chambers.

* * *

The trial was adjourned for another week by the queen so Hans had the time to recover. The real reason was a bit more sinister, and one she hoped would not come to pass: the trial was adjourned in case the accused would die within that crucial time period. Luckily though, it wasn't the case but the tension in the castle had reached its peak. One wrong word, and the threats would become reality.

To keep his hot-headed brothers from causing an all out war, Caleb ordered them to find Hans' assassins. The triplets were quite gifted in hunting and tracking - Now that the trail is still fresh they should make the most out of it. And who knows, maybe it could prove Anna's innocence. Caleb really, truly wanted to believe this but life had made him quite cynical towards others. Sure, Anna is a sweet girl - at first glance. But everyone has a dark side.

The eldest brother glanced outside when he heard familiar voices arrive on the courtyard. The triplets had returned with a few "packages" walking behind the horses. The eldest chuckled darkly when he saw the captured men walk barefoot - it was easy to spot, with all the bloody footprints that were appearing on the stones. That was but an appetizer for what was to come - no one messed with one of his brothers and got away with it.

* * *

Every time it was the same - he turned arround and could see the knives come towards him. But unlike before, it didn't stop. It continued, over and over and he just wouldn't die. God please let him die- Hans felt the knife against his throat and just as he saw the arm make his movement to slit his artery-

Hans jolted awake from his nightmare and immediately reached for his abdomen, his heart and throat to check if he was alright. Slowly, reality began to settle and Hans sighed, long and deep, to get his panting breath under control before landing once more into his cushion. The moment he did though, Hans noticed a blue figure next to him. Immediately his adrenaline returned.

"Hans, Hans easy! It is me, Queen Elsa!" said the queen gently when she saw Hans hypervilating once more.

Hans blinked to get his sight clearer, and the blue figure formed into the queen. "Your majesty?"

"Yes, it is me." Elsa paused, contemplating if she should ask or not. "You had a nightmare?"

Hans simply nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

Hans winced when he relived the knives twisting into his stomach - it even seemed as if his wounds began to tickle at that thought. "No" whispered the prince. "Not yet."

Elsa nodded in understanding, knowing full well he needed time to process. It was only yesterday that Hans saw the men his brothers had brought in, to make sure it were truly the ones whom attacked him. Any hope for extra information was gone when they found it that the men's tongues had been burned out, leaving them unable to speak a word. "I swear, I make those men pay for what they did to you." vowed the queen with thin lips as she put her hand upon his.

Hans frowned at Elsa's tone. "Make them pay?" Such words he was used to hearing from his brothers and father. To hear it from the snow queen however, sent literally chills on his spine. "No. Don't."

"They nearly killed you" bit Elsa out with fire in her eyes.

"They said they did it for Arendelle. It was not for revenge, but for the safety of the people they have sworn to protect" Hans felt the queen's hand fall away, but stopped from letting her slip her hand completely out of his. "A ruler who kills those devoted, does not inspire devotion."

"They may be as devoted as they claim to be, the law is the law. They commited near regicide. The penalty for such crime is death by hanging."

"Then, you'll have to put me among them as well. I too committed treason and near regicide."

Elsa glanced in shock to the prince. "If I were to kill you, it would crush any possible friendship between the Southern Isles and Arendelle."

"It would be equal justice. No your majesty, listen to me!" ordered the prince as he kept her hand in his. "Sons will want revenge for the fathers you put to death. Their brothers, and their children will take revenge once you take them down. It will never end, likewise for your anger and wish for revenge. Me and my brothers are already too far down that path to be saved. Don't follow it. Once, I begged you on the north mountain, not to be the monster they fear you are." said Hans in uneven breaths - he was still weak and in his urgency, he lost control over his breathing. "I beg you this once more. Don't become like us. It is an easy path, yes. But one paved with so much pain. You've already had your share of that."

The fire in Elsa's eyes smoldered now. "I will let them live. At your request." spoke the queen with a stiff voice. "But they still disobeyed my orders. For that, they will be in prison for the rest of their lives."

He had managed to temper her wrath and Hans smiled, unconciously rubbing his thumb slowly on the skin of her hand. "Thank you, Elsa."

A smile now appeared on the queen's face too, but her face hardened when she noticed their hands linked together. "This changes nothing about your judgement" spat the queen as she broke the link and quickly stormed out of the room, unable to see his eyes any longer. Elsa closed the door behind her and placed her hand on her chest to try and stop her panting heart. Go away. But the queen found she couldn't: her feet were glued on the spot.

 _"I can't be what you expect of me_  
 _But they judge me every day for all I do and do not say_  
 _Here on the edge of the abyss_  
 _Knowing everything has somehow lead to this_

 _And so I pull inside myself_  
 _Close the walls, put up my guard_  
 _I've dreamt every day for this_  
 _Yet why is it so hard?_

 _Cause I can't show you_  
 _I'm not as cold as I seem_  
 _We're not meant to be, you and I_  
 _And it's dangerous to dream..."_

Elsa turned arround and placed her hand upon the door. Slowly, it began to reach downwards to the knob.

" _I know I'll never see that sunny day_  
 _When this trial is finally through_  
 _And it could just be me and you_  
 _I can't risk to see my reputation lost_  
 _And our secret relationship would give such a cost_

 _If only I could open up this door_  
 _And say it to you, face to face_  
 _Yes, the queen can change the rules_  
 _But there are reasons they're in place"_

Her hand fell back to her side and the queen closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

 _I can't be what you expect of me_  
 _And I'm not what I seem_  
 _But I would have loved to know you_  
 _Is it dangerous to dream?"_

With a shuddering breath, Elsa took a step backwards and walked out of the hallway without looking arround.

 **I didn't originally plan to put "Dangerous to dream" into this chapter - I wanted to use it much later in the story, but I found this was turning point for Elsa that needed this song. I modified the lyrics so it fits the situation better. What I hoped to get across is that Elsa is torn between her love for Hans and her duty as queen. As queen, she knows that she needs to make sacrifices, but this is a very though one to swallow.**

 **As for Hans: Yes, Elsa resurrected him from death with her magic. Since Elsa and Rapunzel are related, it is not unlikely that Elsa too has healing abilities. Think about it: both princesses can literally create life (For Rapunzel it is Eugene, For Elsa it is Olaf and Marshmallow).**


	10. Chapter 10

Hans had been brought to the dungeons when he was out of the danger zone. There, with no one to talk to, the prince slept a lot more than usual. And with the sleep, memories came back from his childhood - perhaps unconciously, the prince longed to be once more safe and sound with his family. Despite them growing up with hatred for each other instead of kinship...

 _6-year old Hans skipped throughout the vast halls of the castle - his lessons were just over, and the youngest heir now sought a playmate during his off-time. Hans knocked on the closest door - that of his third eldest brother, Lars._

 _"Lars?_  
 _Do you want to build a fortress?_  
 _Come on, let's go and play!_  
 _I got some pillows for the floor_  
 _And the table as the door!_  
 _Or perhaps we could use the sleigh?_  
 _Do you want to build a fortress?_  
 _It can be something else than a fortress!"_

 _"Go away, Hans!" came Lars' muffled yet irritated voice from behind the door._

 _"Okay, bye"_

 _The young prince kept on knocking on the doors of his brothers - much to their annoyance. At 12 years old, Hans had finally had his first sword lesson. Perhaps that was the reason why his brothers ignored him so much, because he hadn't proven himself a man yet. Well now he was. Enthousiastic to show his new skills, Hans knocked on the door 5 times._

 _"Hey Franz, Jurgen, Corwyn!_  
 _Do you want to hold a swordfight?_  
 _Or climb the tallest tree outside the halls?_  
 _These three silent years are completely overdue!"_

 _Hans paused but there was no response. For a moment, his lip trembled, before the young prince gritted his teeth together in pure rage._

 _"Fine, I'll stick my sword into your balls!" screamed the boy as he kicked the door furiously. The tears that had begun to well up soon dried on his cheeks. What was the point in even trying?_

 _"See you in two months."_

 _"Mother!" Hans backed away when his mother wished to give him a hug. "I'm not five anymore." bit the 16 year old to her before running towards the ship. He didn't look back, as he was so desperate to get away from his family._  
 _But when he returned, eager to hug her and quite ashamed of how he had acted towards her, he couldn't give it back. She had died by the flu, 3 weeks after his departure._

 _It had only come to few of the youngest brothers' attention that Hans hadn't shown himself for days at the dinner table ever since their mother passed._

 _"Hans?"_

 _Christian knocked on the door, getting increasingly more worried for his brother's health. Ever since Mother... The prince swallowed to keep his own tears at bay._

 _"Hans,_  
 _Please, I know you're in there_  
 _I'm just wondering how you've been_  
 _Do you maybe want to take a walk_  
 _Or sit and talk or let me in?"_

 _Nothing. Christian sighed and tried to take a different route._  
 _"Are you ready for tomorrow?" went the sibling on, as Hans would officially become Captain._

 _"It's your big day, is there anything I can do?"_

 _Still nothing._

 _"Do you wanna build a fortress?"_

Hans' eyes snapped open, his eyes wet from withheld tears.

* * *

"Your majesty. Can I come in?"

"You may." gave Elsa her permission to her head councillor, who gently closed the door behind her study. The queen turned her head towards him and beckoned the man to seat himself. "I don't know what to do anymore." began the queen as she kept on looking out into the window. The queen swallowed and cast her eyes down. "I thought I did the right thing to try and see the good in Prince Hans. Look what I've wrought. My sister despises me as queen because of my mercy while the Southern princes threaten war should I not put my sister on trial."

"Your sister doesn't despise you... She simply don't understand what responsibility you are wearing. And the southern princes... aren't the captured cutthroats enough to satisfy their need for revenge?"

"No. To quote Jurgen: 'They were merely the executioners, not the one who ordered it.' For them, the real killer is still out there." The queen swallowed and cast her eyes down."I can't... I can't continue this." Elsa fiddled with her fingers as she turned her body towards her councillor. "I can't remain objective in the case of Prince Hans - how will it be any different for the next one? I'm not fit to rule."

"Your majesty, you can't be serious-"

"I am. Normally the crown would go to Anna, but considering her... precarious relationship with Hans' brothers, it would not sit well with them. Not only that, but Anna is uncapable to make a proper objective judgement due to lack of training."

"Your majesty... but who will take the throne if not your sister?"

"Normally my cousin Rapunzel. But she's dealing with her own problems now with her parents missing in an unexpected snow day. And while she has proven to have a lot of potential, I don't wish to burden her yet with another kingdom atop of her own to lead." Elsa turned her eyes back to him. "Therefore, till my cousin is more suitable to be queen, the council will rule in my name."

"Your majesty.. I'd.. I'd be honored. I will make the preparations immediately, have it announced to the public, -"

The queen raised her hand to stop his rambling. " _After_ I have passed judgement on Prince Hans. The trial has already been adjourned enough - soon Hans' brothers might suspect this country's rule of insincerity and a lack of firm hand" The queen's eyes met that of the councillor. "Have the councillors be brought to the throne room. And bring Prince Hans in shackles."

"It shall be done, your majesty." The councillor bowed to the soon to be abdicated queen and turned on his heels. A grin began to form on his face. He had won.

* * *

The room was quiet - safe for the rinkling sound of Hans' shackles arround his feet as he marched forward to the jury. With a last, ear deafening clunk, the prince seated himself down, or rather, was forced to sit down by the two guards who watched his every move. Hans glared arround the jury, till his eyes found the two royal sisters.

"Come on, witch-queen. Get it over and done with." bit Hans as the silence grew.

"You stand accused of treason and regicide. How do you answer to these charges-" Elsa's eyes turned away from the prince in front of her. "-head councillor?"

The man in question hadn't noticed Elsa adressing him, instead of Hans. But when all eyes turned on him, the realization slowly began settle. In shock, the man's eyes darted arround, from the queen, to his other fellow councillors and princes of the Southern Isles.

"Her majesty asked you a question." said Hans in a manner of fact voice, causing the councillor to snap his eyes to him. Upon seeing the relaxed smirk upon the youngest Southern prince, the head councillor began to feel cold sweat upon his back.

 _"I suggest you keep yourself from making me or my brothers your enemy."_ echoed Hans' voice inside his head.

The man however wouldn't go down without a fight. "I.. forgive me, your majesty.. I'm confused." blurted the man out as he turned his eyes on the queen again.

"Which charges confuse you? Lets start with the simplest one." spoke Elsa as she held his stare. "You conspired with various council members to overthrow me, your queen."

"I would never betray you. I infiltrated in their group, for your behalf."

"How coincidental. Prince Hans said the exact same thing." replied Elsa in that same calm voice - underneath though, ice began to form. "Oh, I have to admit, I had my doubts" The queen's eyes settled for a few seconds on the Southern prince, whom returned his smile to her. The moment Elsa settled her eyes upon the councillor, the warmth was gone as well. "And I would have taken your word above his, if it weren't for those tiny slipups you made. When you were in the throne room to receive the princes of the Southern Isles, you said Princess Anna had used troll magic so Hans could regain his memory. How could you know such a detail when it was never adressed in public by my sister HOW she cured his amnesia?"

"Your majesty, as you may know, rumors spread like wildfire-"

"You not only committed treason, you also wished to jeopardize the relationship between me and my sister" went Elsa relentlessly on. The room immediately went colder after that. "We had a long talk, my sister and I." The queen spared a glance to her sister. "We had our suspicions, though we wanted to be hundred percent sure it was you. So, we required some help."

Hans' brothers grinned darkly at the head councillor. While they weren't shy of murder and deceit, they knew when to play that card, but most importantly when not to. The Snow Queen of Arendelle could either be a formidable ally in the days to come, or a terrifying enemy. They chose the first option. And perhaps, said the opportunistic side of the westerguards, they could be allies not just for this single event.

It wasn't easy to gather everyone without raising suspicion, but Anna proved to be perfect for concocting such a creative task. After her talk with her sister, the princess had gone to the kitchen to put tiny letters into the prince's dishes when the busy servants weren't looking. For the servants, it was a habit to see Princess Anna roaming the kitchen so they thought nothing suspicious of it.

Then however, came the trickiest part - to get the princes to understand why they had to come to the library and explain the situation to them.

It made the operation easier for Anna when the head councillor told her that Hans needed to see his brothers: well, not quite as easy as you might expect, as it took for some of the brothers a bit more time to catch on to her verbal clues to see their brother.

The councillor gasped when he felt frostbite appear on his hands and buckled to get his hands inbetween his layers of clothing. "Are you going to freeze my hands off? On what grounds?" roared the man back. "Its easy to paint someone black, but where is the proof?!"

"Quiet!"

Hans' breath stocked for a moment when Elsa shut the councillor down. She was composed and regal all the way through. But the ice had begun to crack, and his heart began to beat faster when he managed to look through the cold glass. She was everything the ice harvesters sang about: _Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold. Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!_

After the ice cold shock, awe warmed his chest. Made him emotional even, for if he could, he would have knelt and offered his eternal service. He would fight, even throw himself on his own weapon if she wished it. She would be his Queen, now and always. And while the rest of the people were flinching away from her words, the youngest kept staring with longing and respect to the queen of Arendelle.

Hans' look was however not unseen by Anna's eyes. The young princess bristled for a moment - he was a snake, he much proved that with this whole complot. And she had hoped Elsa would still see it that way. But all that hope was sniffed out when she saw Elsa's reaction for Hans swaying inbetween life and death in the last few weeks. Never, ever had she seen her sister so distraught before. It was this fact alone that tempered her hatred and disdain for the youngest prince of the Southern Isles to see him executed.

"You shall have your proof." Elsa ordered the guards with a gesture of her hand to open the door. In came all the witnesses to whom amnesty was offered. After retrieving the book from Hans, the older brothers went out hunting - not for deer or bear, but for people. Thanks to their people knowledge, the princes noted the nervosity and fear etched on the co-conspirators when they confronted them about the truth. Going by their instinct, they offered the men the queen's amnesty and protection against the blackmail. They quickly wrote a letter by raven to enlighten the queen about their theory (while they kept on hunting the remaining co-conspirators).

The Queen's research into the head councillor's bank account, or rather accounts, proved their instinct right. A returning treat with all the blackmailed councillors were that they had families - anyone would do the most horrible crimes for them if it meant they were safe for harm. The queen immediately approved the princes' given amnesty and ordered her few of her guards to their homes to protect their wives and children.

Off course not all men were like that - they were the ones who committed the blackmail alongside the head councillor and with them, the princes had no compassion whatsoever. They binded them behind their own horses and had to run throughout the whole journey back to Arendelle castle - If they couldn't run or tripped, they were dragged throughout the mud, dirt and stones.

For a few days, the collaboration went well.

"Besides your treason to me and trying to ruin relationship with my sister, you put the blame of your crimes on Prince Hans and-" Elsa after the last witness had finished his story.

"You ordered our brother dead." spoke Jurgen, unable to keep his rage contained. His eyes stood dark as the night and his teeth were gritted like that of a lion. No, realized Hans as he saw all his brothers, circling arround the room. No, like a pack of wolves.

* * *

 _"Agh! I hate them! I hate them all, every single one of them!" screamed Hans as he stormed into the library._

 _"You don't mean that, Hans" said the Southern Queen softly as she closed the doors so they could talk in private._

 _"You think I don't?"_

 _The Queen swallowed when she saw her youngest son turn towards her - his eyes stood black with hatred. Please, don't make me lose him too… The mother of 13 closed her eyes for a moment to keep her tears at bay. "I want to tell you a story." said the mother as she seated herself in a chair close to the hearth._

 _"I'm 9." glared Hans with his arms crossed._

 _"You certainly act your age." tsked his mother gently before patting the space next to her. Hans didn't bulge from his standing spot. "Alright… It is less warmer than here." Another pause. Nothing. Which meant that Hans was at least receptive to listen. "Once upon a time, there lived a lion in the woods-"_

 _"But there are other things that lived in the woods. Evil things, like Stags. And Eagles. I know this story, Mother."_

 _The queen gave a watery smile. "Your father left another animal out, it seems."_

 _"Which one?" Despite him not wishing to listen, Hans couldn't help but be interested and slowly seated himself next to her._

 _"Wolves. But unlike the other animals, they aren't evil. More like acquintances to the lion. Yet they are very different, despite them going along so well. Yes, a lion is fierce and strong - but they are also very competitive. Do you know what happens when male cubs are born not from the male leader?"_

 _"They are killed by the leader. Cause they don't wish competition."_

 _"Yes." whispered Hans' mother as she stared to her youngest son. "The few who manage to escape, have to fend for their own and learn to survive by themselves. Few make it through those years."_

 _"I don't see what the difference is with wolves? They are predators too." pointed Hans out._

 _"Yes, they are. But see, the difference lies in how they treat their young cubs. When cubs are born, they are all being cared for. None gets casted out simply because they are not from the male leader. For when winter comes, they have to protect themselves. The strength of the wolf, is the pack. And the strength of the pack, is the wolf. A lone wolf, just like a lone lion, wouldn't survive. Hans... your brothers are your pack. You can't fight a war among yourselves."_

 _"We aren't a pack. Never were, never will be. The only way to survive is if I become as fierce and strong as father. Like a lion." But the way he had said it was not quite convincing._  
 _"You aren't just a lion, my son. There is also wolf blood in you. There is nothing to be ashamed off to care for your brothers. On the contrary, it is quite a strength. Only, your father doesn't see it that way."_

 _Hans hesitated before saying. "i don't really hate them. My brothers. It is just… they are annoying."_

 _"That's how siblings are, my son."_

* * *

"Likewise with the mentionned Troll magic... No one but the people in that room knew that hired cutthroats were the ones who attacked Prince Hans. So how could you know this information... unless you gave the order?" Elsa's hands were balted to fists to keep her anger in check. "Thanks to you, Arendelle and the Southern Isles were almost at the brink of war."

"The proof you have given to the jury is quite poor." crooked the councillor his head. "Since they were in no way present in those conversations you mention and since you have shown for all to see you were quite distressed for Prince Hans' death and concerned for his well being. This is hardly the objective view of a queen. I therefore ask the jury to invalidate her accusations."

Elsa could scream. God damnit, they were so close! "We have the book he wrote." defended Elsa her view as she placed the evidence on the table of the Jury. "In it are all the names of the conspirators. And this-" went the queen on as she put out the documents of the bank, "are all the transactions made to the head councillor. All the names here mentionned coincide with those in the book."

The Jury went through the pages. "Yet why, your majesty, is his name on the page and not that of Prince Hans?"

What? Elsa's and Hans' blood began to run cold, while the councillor began to smirk.

"Look at the hand writing and see if it matches with mine!" ordered Hans.

The jury stayed quiet for a while, before nodding. It was a valid way to prove whether Prince Hans was innocent or not. "Give him a feather."

A feather was pressed within Hans' hand while a paper was given on his desk. When Elsa returned the paper, the jury glanced back and forth between the hand writing. "I see... no distinct difference, your majesty."

"What?!" Elsa narrowed her eyes at the man. Could it be that he too was in liege with the head councillor? blackmailed? Bribed?

"Unless you have no further proof, your majesty we will go on with the final judgem-"

"Here is the proof!" interrupted a familiar voice. Everyone's eyes turned to Anna, who had snuck up next to the head councillor. The surprised man spun arround in surprise but before he could say anything, the princess held out a little rock. a rosy shimmer began to appear and grow, till the whole room could see his memories through the rosy mist. When the memories vanished into obscurity, everyone's eyes turned to the head Jury, who had no other choice but to admit Elsa's accusations were right.

"For Treason, blackmail and attempted Regicide, you are normally beheaded. But because you not only committed crimes against Arendelle, but against the Southern Isles, you shall be judged under their laws. Should you try to escape, you will receive what was originally intended here in Arendelle."

At Elsa's verdict, the brothers' eyes gleamed up with murderous intent.

Upon seeing that they wanted to hug him, the prince opened his hands - only to realize his cuffs were preventing him.

"Do release him." ordered Elsa as the guards looked up in question.

The moment his cuffs were off, Hans was able to pull them into a hug. The queen didn't look to see them embrace as she turned her attention once more to the Head Jury. "And you are dismissed permanently from your duty." stared Elsa the man down. "I tolerate no men who's loyalty is to money instead of fair justice."

"Are you coming with us?" asked Jurgen while the triplets smothered Hans.

"For what?" frowned Hans at his question.

"He needs to be judged according to our laws, off course."

He knew very well what kind of "laws" his brothers meant. Beheading would be a mercy. Hans' smile strained and his eyes fell upon the indifferent looking queen. It was his choice, as it always was. "No, Jurgen. I'm not coming with you." shook the youngest sibling his head.

"Really?" pressed Jurgen on, but upon seeing Hans' determinded face, the brother let it rest. "Alright" shrugged the blonde brother. One by one, the brothers went outside. When Caleb went to join, he was stopped when the queen called him.

"Keep it discrete. I don't want to hear any news in the papers regarding his fate."

"Off course, your majesty."

Caleb gave a shoulder clap to Hans as he passed by, before joining his siblings. This left Hans with the guards as well as the two royal sisters.

"Hans, I..." started Elsa the conversation.

"Yes?" asked Hans when the silence continued on.

"I.. nevermind." Elsa averted her eyes from him, feeling her sister's gaze burning on her.

"There is something bothering you." noted Hans immediately.

"As a queen there is always something bothering me."

Hans chuckled at her neutral reply, but his face soon became serious again. "He accused you of being concerned for my well being. Are they true?"

Elsa swallowed. "It doesn't matter" whispered the queen. "There are rules that even a queen can't change. For attempted regicide, you will be beheaded."

"Does the law explicitly state, 'behead'?" asked Hans as an idea began to form.

Elsa frowned at the weird question. "uhm... No." shook the queen her head. "The law states that the punishement for regicide be one of death. My father chose beheading because it is less barbaric and swift."

Hans grinned as wide as the chesshire cat. "Head Jury?" called the prince out - He was newly appointed by the queen and unlike its predecessor not swayed by money. "My trial has been long overdue and I think it is time I finally were judged."

Everyone in the room looked to the prince as if he had grown a second head. "You want to be judged now?" asked the head jury to make sure he had heard it right.

"Yes. I plead guilty for attempted regicide on Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. And according to law, I'm to die for that, am I correct?"

Anna and Kristoff shared a glance of utter disbelief. Had he completely gone nuts?!

"You are." said the head jury as he tried to keep his composure. He bore neither good nor bad will to the prince, but to see someone go so willingly to their death made him quite uncomfortable.

"And it doesn't matter in any way HOW I die, am I correct?"

"You are."

Hans nodded several times, before pulling up his shirt, revealing the icy scars arround his stomach. "Several guards can comfirm my heart stopped after the attack."

"Can someone comfirm that?"

"I can, Master." came the lieutenant forward. "We-"

"Who is we?"

The lieutenant called out all the men who were present, including the recruit Agnarr as witness.

"You can comfirm he died that very day?"

"He did, Master. We search for a pulse, we tried to stop the bleeding.. There was nothing we could do." said the guards. "The lieutenant asked recruit Agnarr to go and bring the queen to the scene."

"Can Agnarr comfirm this?"

"I did, Master. I brought her majesty to Prince Hans' body. She was very distressed upon seeing him and began to sob-"

"Irrelevant. Stay to the facts." said the head jury stoic.

Agnarr nodded. "My apologies. The queen used her magic to revive him - Prince Hans began to breathe and even gained shortly conciousness. Over the last few weeks he has been recovering."

The head jury stayed quiet. "According to law, attempted regicide is indeed met with death as punishement. You have paid it. I declare Prince Hans innocent of his past crimes." the man put the hammer down and immediately Hans felt two strong arms arround his back that belonged to a very relieved Agnarr. "Hans! God, I was so worried they'd execute you!"

"Easy kid-" coughed Hans as he felt Agnarr's arms arround him. The boy had grown significantly stronger since he had last seen him - his growth spurt was finally breaking through. "And you should be less informal to me."

"Oh." Agnarr's eyes widened at his lack of protocol. "I'm so sorry, your majesty-"

"Goodness, I'm kidding, Agnarr." Hans' face hurt from grinning so much when he saw the recruit's face. "Just call me Hans."

Agnarr's eyes lit up and the young recruit just wanted to open his mouth to retort when a cough made the two glance to the queen.

"Recruit, you should be training with your fellow collegues." Though she dismissed him, the queen's voice wasn't as sniding as she would have normally been to a recruit behaving like this.

"Right away, your majesty."

"He's a good kid." muttered Hans as he watched Agnarr return to the training grounds. Well, he wasn't quite a kid anymore... He would have to stop calling him that.

"He is." admitted Elsa.

"So, I guess the rules are still in place." grinned Hans with twinkling eyes.

Elsa scolded, though her smile indicated it was not serious. "You are unbelievable." shook the queen her head.

"I know. So, now that I'm free of any crime-" whispered Hans as he leaned closer towards her. He could nearly feel her lips on him..

"AHEM!"

The two nearly jumped out of their skin and like two children who had stolen cookies from a jar, they glanced up to a very pissed off Anna.

 **I'm such a tease... LOL**

 **please leave reviews! it keeps my creative mind flowing and allows for quicker updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**There isn't as much Helsa as in previous chapters - but some of these conversations were long overdue.**

* * *

An akward silence began to grow in the room. "May I talk to you please?" asked Anna before her eyes settled on Hans. "Alone?" emphasized the princess.

" _No! Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"_ It occured to the three royals that it were the exact same words that had... well, that had started everything.

"Off course, Anna." nodded Elsa as she slit her hand away from Hans. "Excuse me for a minute." apologized the queen before retiring with her sister to a nearby room where they would not be disturbed or heard. Elsa closed the door behind her and turned her head towards her sister whom didn't return her gaze to her. Despite her being the eldest of the two, the queen felt her hands grow sweaty.

"You love him." stated Anna in a manner of fact.

Elsa opened her mouth, but realized that the first thing she would say, would be a lie.

 _"I like the open gates."_

 _"And we are never closing them again."_

So, the queen shut her lips and kept quiet. Neither comfirming nor disagreeing with her sister. She knew however, her sister expected a verbal answer. "It doesn't matter. It isn't about what _I_ want."

Anna turned her head to her sister at her answer and stared. "It never is." said the younger sibling quietly. "You... you always put others first. If it isn't me, it is the people. Elsa... I saw you how you look at him and how you acted when I intervened. You would not act upon those feelings all because I don't want you to. It was the same for Hans, and it is only trait I admire about him." Anna took a deep breath. "It is a known fact that I don't like him. And I still believe there are a million other suitors who deserve you more then he ever would." Anna ticked a strand of hair behind her ear and clapsed her hands together like she had seen her sister do so many times.

It wasn't perfect - the way she stood and the way she composed herself. Despite this, Elsa found herself impressed with the way her sister at least _tried_. She was willing to speak about Hans in a far more mature way than she had ever witnessed before. So the queen held back her defence for the Southern Prince, and let her sister continue.

In a way... he got what he wanted to acchieve. He is _REWARDED_ for his crimes by having won your heart." Anna swallowed to try and minimize the bitter tone in her mouth. It worked barely. I know-" went Anna on in a pleading voice, "- that it isn't that way for you or him. But that's how I feel and will continue to feel like. He.. He has hurt me - there is so much that is broken between us, that I'm not sure that is able to be mended. I hope you can respect my view." Anna paused. With tears in her eyes and a breaking voice she continued. "I will tolerate him." said the trembling princess.

"Thank you, Anna." whispered Elsa. She knew how hard it was for her to say those words and the queen felt her own eyes become wet as well. The queen ran forward and took her sobbing sister into her arms and began to caress her back. "No matter what happens, you will always stay the most important person in the world to me. You're my sister. My blood." sniffed the queen as Anna's tears began to make her dress wet.

Anna smiled and tried to recompose herself by wiping her tears from her cheeks. It worked barely and the two sisters hugged once again.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The younger sibling giggled at her sister's proposal. "Yes, I do." Normally she would have had a day out with Kristoff - but those memories could be made another day. Right now, it was sister-time.

* * *

After his - well, actually the head councillor's trial - Hans felt mentally drained and had retired as soon as Elsa and her sister went to talk in a nearby room. After taking a well prepared meal by Gerda, Hans simply watched the waves roar across the sand. The quiet scenery was soon disturbed, as the prince's ears picked up two very familiar singing voices.

" _1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together_

 _You and me together, knees together, freeze together_  
 _Up or down together, princess crown together_  
 _Always be together, you and me"_

Hans smiled as he saw the two sisters sing and play in the castle gardens, though his smile wavered upon thinking of his own relationship with his siblings. He couldn't recall a time when he and his siblings were playing and laughing like the two royal sisters of Arendelle. They just... were so bombarded with duties - or rather that was what they said to each other. _Something_ , thought Hans to himself as he put his book aside, _that needed to change_. The prince exited his room to seek out that of Christian's, feeling the nostalgia and childhood memories resurface. And like always, he saw his brother at his desk.

Even though he was in Arendelle, his own country didn't sit still. Papers still needed to be signed and approved yet brother had prosponed much of his duties lately. _And then there was also the upcoming announcement of Caleb's son officially courting the princess of the Northern Isles... Which off course would be done at a ball. Invitations had to be sent, the guest rooms had to be properly cleaned... Christian_ sighed at the swirling instructions in his mind to put down on paper, rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. But the moment he reopened them, the paper was nowwhere to be seen. "What?" Christian paled and looked under the table. Nothing. _Where was it?! It was here just a minute ago?!_ The man stood up and began to search somewhat further from his desk, till he heard a very familiar chuckle. "Alright, Hans you had your fun. Now give it back to me." said Christian with a frown as he saw Hans leaning against the doorway with the paper teasingly waving arround.

"I suppose it is important?" asked the younger prince as he glanced to the written content. His face wrinkled in disgust. "A ball, Christian? Again?" whined Hans. He never liked balls - the ladies always swirmed arround his brothers whom were much higher on the ladder. It just rubbed him all the more in the wound just how useless he was.

"It is crucial for social interaction-"

"And aiding trading relationships, I know." finished Hans. His eyes fell on 'Northern Isles' and his eyes lit up in recognizing the country.

"So you do know the importance. Good. Now, give it back." demanded Christian impatiently when Hans didn't bulge from his spot.

"Say the magic word." sang Hans before smirking.

Christian scolded at seeing his brother's misschievious look - he knew that represented Trouble with a big capital T. "What are you, _five_?!" barked the older sibling at his brother's childish behavior. "Give it back!"

"Ah-ah" shook Hans his head.

Christian had enough - he stormed to Hans like a bull to a red flag, only for the white paper to vanish out of Hans' grip and the two brothers to collide on the ground. "If I may?" said Anders as he stood relaxed above the two tangled brothers.

"Anders! Give it back"

"DON'T!" Hans groaned when Christian pinched him down. "Its enchanted!" He immediately returned the favor by turning their positions, making Hans the dominant one. "He'll turn into a boring old sap once you give it back!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"I said, you will turn into a boring old-" replied Hans smugly.

"I heard you the first time!" Christian's red face turned to Anders. "Anders I swear to all the Isles, if you are going along with this-"

Hans laughed so hard, he lost his advanteagous position when Anders ran off with the paper in hand.

The other brothers too were alerted by the loud noises in the hallway. "God, when are they ever going to grow up?" muttered Lars he saw the three youngest brothers racing one another like little children.

* * *

Anna waved behind her shoulder to say goodbye to her sister for the time being, as she was off to resume her queenly duties. In doing so, the princess felt herself collide with someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry." apologized Anna and rapidly recomposed herself. Upon seeing the familiar body, her eyes shot up to meet that of Hans'. "Hi."

"Oh...uhm... hi me?" Hans blinked in surprise, not expecting any sort of greeting from Elsa's sister. "I mean..." Hans coughed. "Goodday to you, your majesty."

The akward silence lingered on between the two, reminding Anna quite a lot of the same discomfort when she tried to talk to Elsa at her coronation ball. "So... where are you off to?" Realizing it might sound as if she distrusted him, the princess quickly went on. "I mean, not that I think you are up to something! Well, off course you are up to something when you go somewhere, but not...doing evil things. Like you used to... Before." Anna felt her cheeks go red. Way to go Anna, you really showed how composed and regal you can be!

Hans gave a careful smile back. "I was going to saddle Sitron and explore the surrounding fjord." replied the prince. "You could come with me if you want. I'll wait till you have changed your gear and saddled your own horse."

"Oh. That.. that... is very kill- I mean kind of you." blurted Anna out. As soon as he proposed, she felt her heart rate increase and her palms grow sweaty. _He was going to take her somewhere remote, stage an accident like he would have done with Elsa and have ZERO opposition to his claim to the throne! He is going to KILL me!_

Hans bowed his head in shame when he read Anna's body language like he could read an open book. She was scared - no terrified of him. And how could he blame her after crushing her hopes, dreams and trust in such a horrible way? "I'll ask an escort to accompany us both. Those mountains can be very dangerous - I wouldn't want anything to happen to us without anyone knowing where we are. In case something goes wrong, the guard can always call for aid."

"Yes! Yes that would be best. Absolutely." Anna's shoulders relaxed only for a tiny bit and nodded to the Southern prince. "I.. thank you." blurted the princess out quickly with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Realizing she was opening up too quickly for him, the princess pulled up her walls again. "For considering me as a companion." added Anna before turning arround and get her riding gear.

Hans looked as Anna vanished in the hallway - He knew it would take much more time and effort to win over Anna than anybody else in the kingdom, but at least she seemed willing to open up. It was a start. _Ironic yet sad_ , thought Hans to himself as he went to see Sitron, _how the sisters' roles had become reversed._

They didn't say much as they rode up the mountains - the rumbling stones under the horse's trampling hooves prevented them to speak in a normal civilized manner. But they would have to rest at one point, and Anna dreaded that moment. _What should she say? What would HE say?_ "Excuse me, what?" She had been so focused on all the what-if's, that she hadn't noticed Hans calling her name.

"I said it would be a good spot to let our horses drink." repeated Hans patiently as he dismounted Sitron and led him to the pool.

"Oh. Oh yes. yes." Anna nodded and did as Hans before.

Hans had noticed how Anna kept her horse inbetween them, but didn't mention it out loud. It was a barrier to give her somewhat a sense of security. "I heard you and your sister sing yesterday." said Hans to start the conversation. "You sing beautifully."

Anna frowned. "We sang together at the coronation."

"Oh. Right." Hans turned his eyes back to the pool.

"So how is the Southern Isles?"

"Well, it is... warm."

"Warm like... what?"

"Just.. warm." Hans shrugged.

The silence came back, more akward than ever. Hans decided to be bold this time and say out loud what was on their minds. "Anna, I... I know I can't make my wrongdoings right. But I swear to you-"

 _"I need you here in Arendelle."_

 _"On my honour..."_

"Stop." shut Anna the prince down. "Don't. Don't make any promise." The princess trembled, not out of anger but fear. "Not.. Not now, okay?"

Hans nodded. "Alright. But-" The prince saw Anna's eyes snap to him, wide-eyed and full of distrust. "Anna, I want to prove myself I've changed. How can I make you see that if you don't wish to rely on my word?"

It was a genuinely good question and Anna had wondered that herself. "I don't know." shuffled the princess with her feet. "I guess we could just go and talk?" came the insecure reply. Perhaps it was best to simply become more comfortable arround his presence.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

Anna swallowed her fear. "What is your favorite sandwich?" it had nothing to do with politics, or siblings, or regicide so it was a safe one.

"I've got plenty of them." chuckled Hans. "Well, lets see if I had to pick one, it would be ham and cheese."

"Really? Ham and cheese?"

"Well, what did you think?"

"Something more exotic, like oranges?"

Hans gave a affirming hum. "Alright, so what is your favorite?"

"With chocolate."

"I should have known." shook Hans his head. "Your sister is as much a chocolate lover as you are, it seems."

"Yeah, it is _one_ thing we have in common."

Hans frowned at the tone of Anna's voice. "You are sisters, that doesn't mean you need to be twins."

"Off course not. But sometimes I wish I were more like her, all regal and composed. That I could have the spotlight for once."

"Did you ever take it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Take the spotlight for your own."

Anna looked offended to the southern prince. " I'm not someone who goes on a killing spree to take the throne" The words were out before she knew it and immediately the princess regretted her words.

"That was not what I meant to say." said Hans quietly so his pain was masked better.

"No. I know. I'm sorry it is just..."

"It was my fault. I chose the wrong words." Hans took a deep breath. "What I meant to say was: have you ever asked your sister to aid in her duties? To go out and meet the people in her name?"

"Not quite. I mean... look at me. I can barely control my emotions." Anna let out an ironic laugh at her own words. "Everyone looks at Elsa, why shouldn't they? She's the perfect queen and I'm just... the dumb spare who wanted to marry a guy she met after only one day." Anna's voice died off.

"You aren't dumb. You just need to have more confidence in your own abilities."

"That is easy for you to say. You have confidence for plenty!" nodded Anna incredulously to Hans.

 _"I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen_  
 _Just somebody hopelessly in-between_  
 _She's the scholar, athlete, poet_  
 _I'm the screw up, don't I know it_  
 _But then who could ever compare_  
 _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare"_

Hans chuckled and shook his head in disagreement:

 _"Yes, we are the extra button on a coat_  
 _In case another one comes loose_  
 _But if we are to be a button_  
 _Why shouldn't we be a button that's of use!_  
 _You may lack style and you may lack grace_  
 _But even the most experienced rulers fall on their face_  
 _You too can make your place in the sky_  
 _If you just go and try!"_

Anna's face showed she didn't agree:

 _"I'm just rusty horseshoe hanging up_  
 _Over somebody's old barn door_  
 _And I'll be hanging there forever-"_

 _"Only if you don't dare to make one step more!"_ interrupted Hans.  
 _"Yes maybe you aren't the perfect one_  
 _Yet you see always the side of fun!"_

 _But I would just be running everywhere!_  
 _"I'm far from being the perfect spare!"_

"Anna... no one asks you to be perfect." sighed Hans. "It is only natural you make mistakes. Take me for example."

"Uhh..."

"Alright, mine are a bit... much." said the prince with a small slightly uncomfortable smile. "But then again, you can't do any worse than me."

Anna couldn't help but giggle. "You are right."

"I could teach you like I taught Elsa." proposed the prince before he could stop himself.

The enchantment was broken. Anna's grin vanished and so did the warmth in her eyes. "Wait, what?" _What was he playing at? Teach her? No! He was trying to get closer to her, to let her guard down!_

"I could teach you how to negociate, how to adress dignitaries..." Hans stopped speaking when he saw Anna's uncomfortable stance.

"I... I thank you for your offer. I have to decline it for the moment. I can't...Not yet. Just.. not yet."

Hans nodded, seeing that the longer they stayed the more uncomfortable she became. "Let us go back." Anna gave a small inclination with her head and they rode back to the castle in silence.

* * *

While Anna and Hans were riding and exploring, the queen was adressing her council. Her duties never stopped. Though she would love to take a break after the mentally draining trial, she had to reformulate the power that the remaining council members would have. As she relooked all the duties that the head councillor performed, the queen realized just how much her father had handed over in order to aid his daughter in controlling her powers. (rotate system)

"Order!" called the queen as the remaining council members chatted through each other. "Order!" Finally the members became quiet. "As you all are aware, the removal of several council members, will cause extra workload on us all till the empty seats are filled. I therefore propose that my sister Princess Anna will take over parts of my duties-" The queen had become more open in sharing her decisions to the council now that the vipers were finally expelled. She knew these men were loyal to the country and had their best interests at heart.

Immediately, the council members began to protest. "With all due respect, your majesty, but your sister has hardly had the proper training." pointed one out.

"I'm aware of this. Therefore I also propose that Prince Hans becomes her tutor." Elsa glanced to the hesitant, uncomfortable faces of the councillors. "Is there a problem?"

"Your majesty... We are not questioning your choice because of his past crimes, we are questioning his loyalty."

"What are you implying?" asked Elsa for more clarity.

"He took an oath as Admiral of the Southern Isles...yet he has also served under you as your advisor and very crucial and delicate information has been shared to him. Information that could easily be turned against us in.. less peaceful circumstances."

The queen stayed quiet, which gave another council member the courage to stand by his collegue's view. "Prince Hans has neither re-enstated his loyalty to his home country or to ours. We merely want certainty."

"Hasn't prince Hans proven enough that he has changed and would not harm Arendelle in any form?"

"No one is denying that, your grace. But what of his brothers to whom he might share what he knows?"

It was true. She did not know Hans' brothers, at least, not as well as she knew Hans. She could not guarantee her council members that they would be silent as a grave. The queen sighed. "I will see into it." replied Elsa as she rubbed her tired eyes. "This council is dismissed. Goodday." Elsa let her paperwork on the table as she was in dire need of a clear head, which the gardens would always provide.

"Queen Elsa."

The queen blinked. "Oh. Prince Caleb." She replied quite too late with a nod to his bow. "Forgive me for my distracted behavior. It has been a rough day."

Caleb nodded as he knew full well how draining the long hours could be. He may not be a King yet, but he had taken up much of his father's duties as the years deteriorated his health. "No need to apologize, your majesty." The prince straightened his back and offered his arm. "May I?"

Elsa nodded with still a fuzzy mind from the discussing.

"I couldn't help but overhear my brother's name being mentionned." spoke Caleb to break the silence.

"You were earshoving on my council meeting, Prince Caleb?" Elsa narrowed her eyes to the eldest brother and her fuzzy mind cleared up due to the distrust.

The Crown Prince of the Southern Isles looked away for a moment in shame. "It wasn't my intention." replied the man at last. "The door stood open, despite your guards standing beside it. And your councillors have the tendency to use a lot of volume in their voice."

"I keep it in mind." Elsa seated herself with Caleb's aid and for a moment the two watched the ducks splatter arround in the pool. "You know then, of what my council asks of your youngest brother?"

"It isn't important what they ask, it is important to know what will happen if we don't comply to your council's terms. Hans still has taken an oath to _our_ Navy of _our_ country. You profited of his amnesia by having him as your advisor, but that does not grant you his sword and council now."

"Hans' oath to your country died alongside with his crimes in my courtyard" replied Elsa boldly, not once breaking eye contact with the Southern Prince. "The fact that he still hasn't stated to who's country he's loyal to, makes my council more uneasy by the hour. If he doesn't decide in two days, they will take measures-" Elsa stopped herself, but it was too late. Caleb had caught on.

"What kind of measures?" But by seeing her face, Caleb didn't need any answer and the prince's face hardened. "I see. Well then, tell your council that if they go through with their 'measures' that Arendelle will bathe in a red sea." Caleb would NOT see his brother die, not after nearly losing him so soon.

"I will. And I will try to change their minds." replied Elsa softly.

"I know."

They would do what they could to keep Hans alive - but in the end, Hans would have to make the choice.

"Your majesty? Prince Hans and Princess Anna have returned."

* * *

Hans frowned when he saw the serious look on both his brother and Queen Elsa. "Hallo Caleb. Queen Elsa" The prince bowed before both of them, realizing they were wearing their masks.

Both Anna and Hans were taken away by their respective older sibling and as Hans listened to Caleb, the prince could only think how much his wrong deed had actually sparked into motion.

"-And you will need to chose."

Hans' green eyes settled on his brother. "What, like now?" bit the younger prince as he heard Caleb's commanding tone. "You talk as if it were chosing a pair of boots!"

"Off course it is not easy, but Hans-"

"Spare me your council." Hans yanked his brother's hand off his arm. "Stop using that 'know-it-all'-tone and stop pretending as if you know what's best for me, because you don't." The younger sibling turned his back to a flabbergasted Caleb and stormed to his chambers.

 **Please leave a review! It fuels my inspiration and motivation to update!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hans?"

"Come in." replied Hans without turning his back to his visitor. He heard the familiar footsteps echo on the wooden floor till they stopped just next to him. For a heartbeat, all was quiet.

"Its beautiful."

Hans hummed in agreement as they watched the sun reflect on the fjord sea. "Its not for the view you came to my chambers. What is it, Lars? Come to lecture me about loyalty to family and country?"

Lars glanced to his brother. "No, not at all." said the older brother as he took his sibling in. He still saw the same brother he grew up with. But that was now but one layer he knew. His brother has literally been transformed. Not just once, but multiple times: by the queen, by his resurface of his memories, by his death and now... "It is understandable to be conflicted. With all the mental termoil you've been going through in the last few weeks, all those new personalities atop of your old one... You've barely had the time to even figure out who you are."

"Old.. new... The lines have become blurred as of late." stated Hans flatly without glancing at his brother.

"And you don't know whether you wish to be one or the other." noted Lars, even though it was not needed to say it. But he just wanted to talk to his brother, to give him some sort of aid. "Perhaps, there is no need to choose at all. You never considered to just be both?"

Hans' mouth curled to a smirk before turning into a soft laugh that surprised the older brother. Hans' smirk was equal to hostility. To hear him laugh shortly after, made the brother realize it was not out of spite. No... It was genuine.

"Both?" echoed Hans with still a smile on his face. "Brother, I can't serve both the Southern Isles AND Arendelle. I don't even know myself where my loyalty lies - you really think Caleb or Queen Elsa will risk to have such a man among them?" Hans went quiet for a moment, before continuing in a much softer tone."I always wanted to be more than just the 13th son of a king. And I thought I needed to become king myself while in truth... I just wanted to recognized for what I am capable off - the queen gave me that recognisation."

"While we never did." finished Lars his sibling's sentence by himself.

"Thank you." said Hans after a long pause of silence.

"For what?"

"For simply listening to me. People expect me to make this decision as rapidly as possible and they are urging me to chose either the Southern Isles or Arendelle. You're the first not to do this."

The way he spoke too was not the way he used to. Whenever Hans talked, he was quiet and softspoken as for not to be noticed. Now however his voice was clear and strong - a man who wished to be heard and who wouldn't allow to be shoved aside anymore. His averted gaze, while previously not to offend any of his older siblings, was now given with a high head.

"It is not up to me to decide your path. Whatever you choose, in the end... you will always stay my little brother."

Hans hummed. "So you keep reminding me." answered Hans as he turned to his brother with a grin, causing Lars to startle out of his musings. "What?"

"Nothing... just figuring you out." Lars shifted his head in curiosity. He always hated it whenever they called him little brother. "I'll have to find another way to rub you the wrong way it seems."

Hans now relaxed completely at his brother's answer. To simply be himself - this self - to his brother made the prince more comfortable and at ease. "I look forward to it." replied Hans with a smile. "I'm rather curious too. These last few weeks have been so full, I barely had time to reflect on myself"

"So.. what do you still like - or have become to like?"

"I've begun to like chocolate and have taken more interest in history."

"No! Really?!"

"Yes, really. I still like horseriding and sailing though, so don't expect me to be a bookwurm like yourself." spoke Hans before Lars could begun to ramble on about the history of Arendelle he had read about.

"Damn. You should have been amnesiac a bit longer."

Hans chuckled and went to the wine table. "You want to have a tour of the castle tomorrow? Please say yes." said the prince immediately after when Lars opened his mouth. "You really don't want Kai to be your guide: even you would fall asleep with boredom." went Hans on as he gave Lars one of the wine glasses.

"Gladly. And thank you for the wine."

Hans smiled. The two brothers stayed up all night, with wine to accompany their dicussions and reminicing.

* * *

"This is outrageous!"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"After all we have done to prevent any conflict, he just threatens war when WE make only one demand?!"

It was only 9 a.m. in the morning and she had already a headache. Fantastic. Elsa sighed and looked to the councillors through her hands that massaged her forehead. "Gentlemen!" The queen had to command order for several times, before the council somewhat became quiet. "I know you are upset with Prince Caleb's threat of war. But let us not put our own arrogance above the lives of our very subjects we all have sworn to protect."

"Your majesty" The councillor went on when the queen gave permission to speak. "Perhaps Prince Caleb is bluffing. We have informed ourselves about the Southern Navy - while being vast, Prince Hans contributed much to what it is today. If Caleb were to lose him, it would be a quite to recover from."

"No. The Southern princes may be making plots as much as there are stars, they come through with their promises." shook Elsa her head in disagreement.

"Have you asked his reasons, your majesty, why he is so against Prince Hans staying in Arendelle?" inquired a second councillor.

"He keeps his lips sealed whenever I carefully prey on it" answered the queen disheartened by her lack of success. "And Prince Hans' lack of answer at this very hour suggests he is very much conflicted about the decision he has to make." Elsa took a deep breath. "I will not see Prince Hans die by your decision-" The queen raised her hand when the councillors opened their mouths to object. "- nor do I wish to see our countries in war. The Southern Isles have always been interested in having Arendelle as trading partner and vice versa." The very reason why I invited one of the Southern Princes as a sign of goodwill to my coronation. "Yet the recent events have shown that a trade agreement is far too thin a bond. I wish to strengthen this bond and secure both our countries' safety by taking Prince Hans as my consort."

A stunned silence filled the room. "Your majesty.." began one councillor carefully as he saw how difficult the queen had to take her composure. "Even though it is for the good of the people and while you've known him for a couple of weeks, we need to ask if this is a marriage of convenience or not."

 _You can't marry a man you've just met,_ thought Elsa to herself. _I know Hans for hardly half a year. That wasn't enough to get to know someone THAT well. And what she felt... was it truly love? Perhaps she misinterprets it as gratitude for aiding her or platonic fondness, Or was it because she so desperately wished it was true love? She didn't even know if he felt the exact same way as her! It was... something that they had. But love?_

"It is a marriage of convenience, yes." replied Elsa at last. The queen felt herself blush when she saw all the disbelieving looks from the men in front of her. "What?" snapped Elsa to stop their judging stares.

"Nothing, nothing" murmured the councillors quickly as the table looked suddenly more interesting than the queen.

To cease the akward tension, the queen continued. "I will inform Prince Caleb as well as his father about this proposal."

"Your majesty... what if neither of them agree to give Prince Hans' hand in marriage?"

Elsa waved her hand in an off handed gesture. "This is exactly what it is, councillor: 'what if'. Let us not look too much ahead and focus on the present right now. I highly doubt they would refuse such an opportune offer to expand their bloodline as well as their geographic influence." That was, in the end, what marriage among royals was for. "I will discuss this with Prince Caleb this very afternoon. Now. On to the next point on the agenda."

* * *

Anna meanwhile had come from the valley of the Rock trolls with Kristoff after babysitting the troll tots. It was a busy, exhausting night to keep them all in bed and get them to sleep, but the satisfied proud smile of Bulda erased all of their fatigue. The princess yawned from the lack of sleep and let her head drop on Kristoff's broad shoulder. From this position, the princess kept on watching the people of Arendelle get ready for another new day.

 _"This is life after happily ever after_  
 _And it's all just as sweet as the stories say_  
 _I feel wild, free, as light as can be_  
 _And ready to explore with nothing at all standing in my way..."_

"Keep awake for a little while longer, feisty pants. We're almost home." urged Kristoff the princess to keep herself awake. He had seen from afar that one of Anna's appointed tutors stood ready - and he did not look very pleased upon seeing the position he and Anna were in. Oh-oh. Kristoff cringed under the man's eyes and nudged Anna, whom reluctantly sat upright.

 _"True there are certain customs I have to follow_

 _Several small obligations I can't avoid_  
 _A few rules too- well, more than a few_  
 _Commitments by the score!_  
 _Aside from all that though I'm overjoyed!"_

The man in question had nothing against Kristoff in particular, it had to be said. He stayed friendly the whole time through and treated him with respect. The reason he was so irked though, was because of how intimate they sat together - even if they were lawfully wed, that would still have offered quite the scandal. Luckily though, the reveal of her sister's ice powers and the consequences of it were taking much space in the papers. For the moment, the journalists weren't shifting their focus yet on the younger sister as the people were still eating up all about their "Snow Queen". emphasize on 'yet'.

The tutor had to practically drag the princess away from stealing another 'very, very last' kiss from Kristoff. "I see you later-awh!" Yelped the princess when the tutor slapped her hand downwards.

"No waving." reprimanded the tutor sternly as they went inside.

"But Elsa waves too." protested Anna.

"Her majesty does it as protocol demands."

Anna cringed at the reply. "Oh. Sorry." said the princess meekly.

 _And sure there are corsets and buckles and balls_  
 _Plus all those names to recall-"_

The castle staff had doubled since the gates were open, which were twice the names Anna tried to remember by heart. "Sigunn?" asked the princess to the person to her right.

"Astrid"

"Oh, right." replied the princess sheepishly for getting her name wrong.

 _"Still I can hardly complain I suppose_  
 _This is happily ever after, after all!"_

Anna may have never liked to take her lessons, but this time she was determinded to learn and be a good representative of her country. Her enthousiasm quickly whined when the lessons actually began. The way the tutor educated her, was as if he were speaking to a 5 year old instead of an adult woman. Not to mention that she was not used to sitting on the same place for such a long time. She needed a lot of action to keep her attention span on the subject at hand. Like how Kristoff actually let her aid in repairing his ship.

 _Oh, Kristoff,_ Anna mused in pity for her favorite ice harvester. _She could only imagine how difficult it was for him to get through these lessons._

"PRINCESS ANNA!"

The young woman startled out of her thoughts when the tutor slapped his hand on the table.

"What did I just say?"

"Uhhh, I... well, you said-"

"A princess doesn't stammer over her words!"

Anna's cheeks became red, totally fed up by his behavior towards her. "Well I'm sorry for not meeting your perfect picture of a princess!" shot the woman to the shocked man. "But I will not be talked to, nor Kristoff Bjorgmann, for our lack of etiquette in such a manner!"

With that the princess stormed out of the room, leaving the dumbfunded tutor behind. "Ugh!" Anna let out her frustration and stumped her foot on the ground. God, she needed some of her energy and anger gone!

"Ho, feisty pants!" Kristoff, who was on his way to get his lesson from the same tutor Anna had, tried to take the princess's arm. But she wurmed herself out of his grip and continued on. The ice harvester tried again and this time, he held on a little tighter. "Easy, Anna. Did everything go alright?" asked the blonde man concerned as he stopped the princess from continuing on her little rampage.

"No, it did not!" spat Anna out. "He is just so... so... agh! So infuriating. I can't stand him!"

Kristoff sighed and simply carressed her head while Anna rambled on. "I mean, it is not that I am ungrateful or that I don't want to learn etiquette, but the way he tries to teach me is as if he's speaking to a toddler! I am not made to sit and listen for hours on end, I want to learn by doing!"

"Perhaps you should tell Elsa that."

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "Kristoff, if I tell her that I ran out of my first lesson, she'll be livid."

"No she won't. Dissappointed yes, but not livid" hushed the ice harvester. The princess had finally managed to calm down thanks to the comforting and gentle way the blonde man spoke to her. Kristoff frowned. "Didn't Hans offer himself up to be your tutor?"

"He did."

"But?" pressed Kristoff on.

"But I don't feel comfortable yet to be arround him."

The ice harvester stayed silent for a few seconds. "Have you talked to him?"

Anna nodded. "I did, but it became soon very akward between us."

"Him tutoring could help in easing up your relationship. It doesn't cover any personal feelings. It is just about politics and etiquette." tried Kristoff gently to make her warm up to the prince. "He helped Elsa enormously in handling her duties and her council in only a few weeks." Kristoff didn't press further on as he saw Anna visibly hesitate since he wanted her to make her own decision.

"I'll think it over." smiled Anna, which caused Kristoff to smile in return. It was a neutral answer, but her eyes spoke she was leaning towards seriously considering the Southern Prince as her tutor.

"I'm going to see and feed Sven some carrots. You want to come?"

"It is lovely to ask me, but no." grinned Anna before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to the kitchen to help Gerda make some Krumkake."

"Okay. See you later then." Kristoff placed his own kiss on her forehead and watched the princess ran towards the kitchen before making his way to his reindeer friend.

* * *

"I haven't had a good practise for months." muttered Lars as they watched the recruits train with one another.

"Perfect opportunity then."

"For what- Hans!" blurted Lars out in surprise as his younger brother pulled him along. He... honestly didn't know if he liked this more impulsive side of him or not.

"Come on, Lars, don't be a baby. Its just practise." rolled Hans his eyes before taking two wooden swords.

"In front of everyone." hissed Lars as he saw the interested recruits watch the two of them.

"Don't worry, i won't hurt you much."

Lars raised his eyebrow. Ok, he really needed to completely figure out Hans all over again. "Sure." huffed the older brother as he caught the wooden sword Hans threw at him. The two took their stances. _Not only were there differences in his personality, but in his fighting style as well,_ noted Lars as they began to test each other out. Lars narrowed his eyes as he diverted Hans' sword away from his body and took a few steps back to get some breathing space. He was less brutal in his swings and not as impatient anymore - Normally, Hans would have attacked him the moment he retreated, but now he slowly circled arround him to calculate in his movements. _Alright, change of tactic._ Lars went into the offensive and at a much faster rate. _Lets see how he would react to this..._ And again, Hans react differently - instead of trying to keep his ground, he changed his position, constantly moving from one spot to another.  
Another sparring round had failed into breaking through his defense and the two took a moment to slow their breathing. "You're more focused."

"Thank you."

Again the swords clashed - for a far longer period this time. The two now earnestly began to fight each other across the courtyard. Finally, Lars found an opening and pricked a bit harshly in his brother's shoulder. "Well done." panted Lars as he lowered the sword.

"Likewise" grinned Hans as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

The clapping made the two men startle - it were the recruits who had been watching the whole fight. "That was great!"

"Oh teach us how to divert the sword like that!"

"Another time perhaps, if your teacher finds it alright." replied Hans out of breath.  
The recruits all turned their pleading eyes towards their teacher, who sighed. "Friday after session." relented the guard, causing the boys to cheer. "If you behave!" added the man immediately after.

Hans grinned inwardly at the immediate silence of the boys.

"Smart." nodded Lars as the recruits returned to their sparring dummies. "To keep them motivated that way."

"It certainly helped me." remembered Hans in nostalgia - if he behaved and trained well enough, he could go and spar with his older and more experienced brothers.

"Come on, lets go into the shade. I'm sweating like a sinner in church." murmured Lars as he walked out of the sun. The prince threw the sword towards Hans, who caught it by the hilt and put it back into its original place.

As he put the sword in place, Hans felt himself being watched. The prince glanced up as he returned to the shade, to see Caleb standing upon the overhanging bridge. Seeing him that way, reminded Hans how their father used to watch them train from a very similar spot.

 _We need to talk._

Hans grumbled in frustration after reading his brother's body language, but walked nonetheless on the stairs to meet him.

Caleb meanwhile, watched in silence - he hadn't failed to notice how his brother still wore the ardellian colors. "Did you make your decision already?"

"No." came Hans' simple reply.

"The longer you wait, the more we all begin to question your loyalty. I bought some time for you by giving the ardellian council the consequences if they took their measures against you."

Hans narrowed his eyes. "And those consequences being what exactly?" Caleb's face said enough. "You threatened with war?!" Hans had to stop himself from screaming the last word across the whole courtyard. Suddenly Hans felt Caleb's vice grip upon his arm and the younger brother was pushed against the reeling.

"They gave me no other choice." bit the eldest. "They will have your head if you don't make your choice!"

Hans' mind reeled. "Caleb... You don't know what you're getting yourself into. The queen can do far more than just make ice rings. She build a ice castle from the ground up in less than 2 hours." Hans snapped his fingers. "She created a gigantic snowman that me and the volunteers could barely eliminate. And if it weren't for me, two fully trained assassins would have died by her hand. And that was _before_ she even managed control."

"I am very well aware of what she's capable off."

Hans stared at his brother in disbelief, before his eyes flared up in anger. "you can't just plunge our country into war for your torn ego!"

" _My_ ego?! Look at the pot accusing the kettle!" The brothers stood nearly chest to chest now, ready to rip each others throat out. "For over 3 years, I've worked myself to death for that peace treaty with the Northern Isles!" shot Caleb with a red face as he pointed his finger to Hans. "You know damn well it is not just the union between my son and the Northern crown princess that they demand. We can't back down; not we have come so close!" Caleb swallowed to contain his anger. It worked barely. "Hans, we need their protection."

"Their protection will barely hold a candle against Queen Elsa."

"Not if the Northern Queen asks her father-"

"He wouldn't show himself let alone get involved in his daughter's problems." Hans felt chills prickle on his spine when _he_ was mentionned.

"He would if I broke my word" Caleb's blazing eyes stared to Hans, who didn't even flinch at his gaze. "And then we're all the way back to the start. You will do your duty as 13th prince of the Southern Isles."

"That man is dead." held Hans his ground. "So you haven't broken your word."

"It may be easy to use that trick against the council - but he doesn't like those tricky games. My word is my word."

Hans bared his teeth. "So it is for me. How do you think he'll react when he hears you ceased one war then start the next within a span of weeks? I doubt the Northern Isles are keen on uniting our two kingdoms when they see how much of a warmonger you are."

Caleb opened his mouth to retort when something peculiar came on the grounds below.

Hans, confused by his sudden silence, followed his gaze."Is that... a troll?" asked Hans the rhetorical question as they saw a rock roll strumple into the courtyard. The two glanced to one another before running down the stairs towards the creature. In their country, trolls aren't to be trusted at all. In Arendelle, however, the brothers knew they weren't so malicious and therefore ran to come to the creature's aid. Like their Southern kind, they couldn't stand sunlight either. And since it was already mid-day, it could hurt them so much it could cause their death.

"Heave... ho!" The two princes began heave the rock from the ground and with combined effort the two put him into the shade. It was enough for the rock troll to gain conciousness, though he was still very weak.

"Water... water.." came out in a soft murmur.

Immediately, Hans took his own flacon and put it to the troll's mouth. He had to remove it several times however, when the troll drank too greedily and gained a coughing fit.

"Easy friend. Take your time, there is more than enough." hushed Caleb as he aided the troll in a more comfortable sitting position. "What is your name?"

"Gran Pabbie."

"Pleased to meet you." said Hans as he gave some more water. He put the flacon aside, though still close enough for the troll to grab if he needed extra nourishment. "Why are you here, on mid-day no less? Have you lost your.. err... family?"

"No" shook the Troll-king his head. "I didn't loose them, they are quite safe. In fact, they are unaware I left the valley. I needed to be here."

"For what?" pressed Caleb on.

"For the future."

Caleb and Hans glanced to one another. _Was he alright in the head for sure? Perhaps he had had a sun stroke? Then again, trolls and their mysterious riddles..._ When Hans turned his gaze back to the troll, he shuddered when he saw his eyes pierce through his.

"So many facets you have become..." whispered the troll as he kept Hans' eyes on him. "You are a broken mirror, and you'll be broken once more, my King."

"I am no King." shook Hans his head.

"No. Not if you chose wrong."

 _Not if I chose wrong?! What does that even mean?!_ Hans glanced to Caleb, who shrugged. Clearly his brother was as inconvinced as him, seeing the long and exhausting journey as the cause for his rambling. "Let us help you inside, out of the sun." said Hans softly as he heaved the troll once more from the ground. "Captain, find and tell both Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgmann that Gran Pabbie is here. If he left without telling his family, I doubt he told them too."

"Yes, your majesty. At once." The captain turned arround, only to see more and more recruits come by to witness the mystical creature for themselves. "Recruits, back in line now!" barked the man as he made his way through the crowd, whom split apart like the sea before Moses.

Hans sighed - good, now they didn't need to deal with disaster tourists anymore. The prince looked to his brother, who nodded and heaved the troll up simultaniously with him. With combined effort, the two princes brought him inside.

* * *

Their concern wasn't needed - in a dark lit room and a lot of water, the troll king quickly recovered. The huge crowd, consisting of Hans, Caleb, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and the captain, left the room so Gran Pabbie had some peace and quiet to sleep his exhaustion away. When they were far enough from the resting troll, Caleb nearly broke his ribs due to Kristoff pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" smiled Kristoff through his tears. "If you hadn't been here, Pabbie could have been far worse off."

"No... problem!" choked Caleb out.

The younger brother tried to brace himself for Kristoff's strength, but it was no use. The moment the ice harvesters' arms went arround his back, Hans felt his chest scream in protest. Gods, he was as strong as Thor! "You're... welcome!" brought Hans through his lips.

The ice harvester gave them both one last smile and went to the stables to ride back to the Valley of the Living rocks. By the time he arrived, they would be awake (as well as very worried about Gran Pabbies whereabouts) and he could explain that Pabbie was safe.

Hans turned on his heel, to return to his chambers when Anna called his name. "Yes, your majesty?"

"How would you tutor me?"

Hans blinked in surprise as he hadn't expected this question so suddenly presented at him. "Excuse me?"

"If I were to take you as my tutor, how would you teach me?"

The prince stayed silent as he contemplated on the question. "Well, it would depend on the person itself. Someone very composed and strict like your sister would need a lot of structure in her lessons. For someone very outgoing and adventurous like you, and correct me if I'm wrong, I'd take a more 'learning by doing' approach."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Did Kristoff or Elsa talk to you?"

Hans frowned. "Uhm... no. I haven't seen them till now. You can ask your sister or Kristoff if you don't wish to trust my word for it."

Anna cringed. So he had noted her distrust - off course he had. The princess looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. For someone who had lied for a throne, to suddenly show himself so vulnerable was so odd to see.

 _Because he wants you to see._

Anna's eyes widened upon realizing why the prince was showing her this. Not to evoke pity, but to simply show her who was underneath the mask. She knew he was a good liar and that he could take on the most horrific insults with a steel mask. But here... he showed himself to her, and her alone. That must be... so unbelievingly hard to let it slip, just for her. "No, it is fine." said Anna after taking a new breath. "I believe you. And... I want you to use your recommended approach on me."

Hans looked up in disbelief at her words. "You mean, you'd let me tutor you?"

Anna nodded, which caused the prince to grin and laugh. "Thank you! I... o my god, Anna, I... I don't know what to say, I just... I won't let you down, I promise." rambled the prince on with flustered cheeks from excitement and joy.

Before she could register it, the princess felt herself be taken into a hug. "Uhm... you're welcome." replied Anna a bit in shock at the so emotional reaction of the prince. Slowly, the princess put her own arms a bit tigher arround his. The previous akwardness was practically non existant at this point and the princess relaxed.

Elsa smiled when she saw her sister and the Southern Prince hug and chat to one another. For a moment her eyes met that of Hans' - they were sparkling apple green and they shone as if a weight had been lifted. Anna on the other hand, wasn't so far as to forgive him yet, but she had finally put her personal feelings aside for the sake of the goodwill of the people and the elder sister couldn't be more proud for her decision.

"Your majesty, you wished to speak with me?"

The Queen blinked and turned her head towards Hans' older brother. "Yes, that is right." Seeing however that they stood here for all to hear, the queen decided to find a more quiet place. "But let us go somewhat private first."

"Certainly." Caleb offered her his hand, which the Queen accepted. The two siblings went towards the library and sat opposite one another.

"I don't wish to cause a war over one's sole loyalty." said Elsa softly. "Our countries work together so well when we face a common enemy. Not only history but also recent events have proven that."

Caleb stayed silent as he knew there was more to come.

"I wish us to be more than simply trading partners or friends and call you family instead."

Caleb's eyes widened when he realized what the queen implied. "You wish to marry Hans?" asked the eldest prince to be certain. When the queen nodded, the prince stayed quiet for a little while.

Quiet for quite a while in fact, so much so that the queen became very nervous that he would indeed not accept her proposition.

"It is a fair agreement." said the prince at last.

It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. She would have to push on and see what held him back from agreeing fully. "However?" spoke Elsa his unspoken hesitation out loud.

Caleb sighed. "I am only the Crown Prince, your majesty. I would have to confide with my father - the briefing alone to the Southern Isles by ship would take 3 days. Is your council agreeable to wait that long for an answer?"

"They are." Actually they hadn't an agreement on giving Caleb extra time, but she would inform them later. Right now, she had to grasp any straw that was available in order to prevent war. The lying queen didn't flinch under Caleb's gaze, who at last averted his eyes elsewhere to ponder.

"Alright." nodded the Crown Prince of the Southern Isles. "I will write him immediately."

"I will sent word to every ship in the harbor to get you the very first one to leave tomorrow."

"No!"

Elsa frowned and stopped on her way out when Caleb shouted his disapproval.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I mean no disrespect nor do I wish to seem ungrateful. It is just... I wish to deliver this by myself. Safety reasons and such."

"Oh." Elsa blinked in surprise, though it was quickly masked behind a smile. "Off course." responded the queen pleasantly. "In about an hour, dinner will be served."

Caleb bowed his head. "Thank you for reminding me. I'll be there." When the queen had closed the door and her footsteps had dwindled away, the prince began write with ink on the empty parchement. He hadn't been entirely honest with the queen of Arendelle. You see, his father had given him the right to rule in his stead years ago. A crown would not make any difference to his duties or responsibilities as he already had them.

Still, sighed the Crown Prince, what to do? Hans was right - he had dropped the word "War" in Arendelle and now the Isles would be confronted with war, no matter what course they took. Unless he tried to sway the Queen of the Northern Isles in agreeing Hans' marriage to Queen Elsa. That was the sole reason why he didn't ask Queen Elsa to find a ship to deliver it by first light to the Southern Isles - because he would not write to that destination. Caleb scratched his head and continued on with his task as the candle dwindled in the night. By the time he was done, the moon stood full and clear. A good omen, the prince hoped as he took the bird out of his cage, bound the letter with his seal on his little feet and whispered something in the bird ear.

Immediately, the bird took flight towards where the prince wanted him to go.

* * *

 _2 days later, in the Northern Isles..._

The old servant had run as fast as he could to the Queen's chambers after finding a very exhausted bird in their nest. The old man took a few moments to recapture his breath before knocking on the door three times. "Your majesty?"

"Come in."

The servant did as he was told and entered the Queen's study chamber, though stopped at the required distance. "There is a letter for you, your majesty. It bears the Southern Seal."

The Northern Queen's interest was immediately peaked and her head shot up to her servant. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Grimsby." The queen took over the letter, though paused at seeing his tired face. "Are you alright? Perhaps you should sit for a while."

"I'll be fine, your majesty" wheezed the man as he tried to keep his exhaustion hidden.

"You can barely keep yourself up." chided the queen for her o so stubborn servant. "Sit. That is an order."

"Yes... Yes, your majesty." Grimsby nodded and seated himself in the comfortable chair while the queen turned her attention back to the letter. After breaking the seal and reading the letter in a rapid pace, the queen's lips became thin.

"Your majesty?" asked Grimsby concerned.

"Apparently Prince Hans thinks he can change our treaty on a whim." replied the Northern Queen absent mindedly. She had no fear her servant would gossip arround the castle with the information she shared to him. To say what she thought out loud, aided her to think better. She had once lost her voice for 3 days and she now appreciated all the more she could immediately say what was on her mind. "He wishes to wed Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Elsa of Arendelle?" Grimsby recognized the name - he had heard it being mentioned her daughter many times, in more somber conversations. "Didn't your daughter find the shipwreck of the late king and queen?"

"She did." affirmed the queen as she went through the letter about Prince Hans' deeds in Arendelle, as well as his amnesia, close relationship to the Snow Queen and the council demanding his undying loyalty to Arendelle. The 33-year old woman tapped her fingers on the table. This much complicated the situation. The public nor the press did know that Arendelle and the Northern Isles have unspoken abeit sad history together. Now, it seemed she had no choice but reveal to everyone the truth.

As for Prince Hans... The queen's sea blue eyes went from the letter to the sunset that was shining through her window. She wouldn't just go and "sign" a contract when she hadn't seen the goods. "Grimsby?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

Queen Ariel turned her head back to her servant. "Prepare a boat and crew to leave tomorrow morning. I'm going to Arendelle."

 **You have NO idea how agonizing it was not to reveal the Queen of the Northern Isles in the last chapter. I intended to keep her identity a secret a little while longer, but I finally gave in XD. Next time, it will be revealed how the "Little mermaid" has history with the Westerguards.**

 **Please leave a review! they always keep my creativity going!**


	13. Chapter 13

_So many vows. They make you swear and swear. Defend the King, obey the King, obey your father, protect the innocent, defend the weak. But what if your father despises the King? What if the King massacres the innocent? It's too much. No matter what you do, you're forsaking one vow or another."_

 **Jaime Lannister, Game of Thrones**

* * *

Hans grumbled as he dismounted Sitron in front of the tavern. Why did Caleb even wish to meet here? The prince entered and sought for the familiar face of his brother, but didn't find him. Was he wrong regarding the adress? Hans fished out the letter he had received this morning and reread it. No, this was the right place. "Excuse me, sir?" asked the prince to the bartender. "Is someone here that asked for Hans Westerguard?"

"Yes, she is. She's waiting upstairs in her room, third one on the right" The bartender grinned as if the two had a secret. "Have fun, lad."

Hans didn't comment on his last line as he was thinking more about what the bartender had previously said. _She?! What in all the Isles, Caleb, why did you bring me here for?!_ Thought Hans as he went up the stairs and searched for the right door. The prince hesitated when he reached for the knob. _Caleb if this is some woman of the night, I will have none of it._ Taking a deep breath, Hans opened the door and entered.

It was a woman.

And she was clothed.

Hans let his breath out, relieved it wasn't what he had expected. He closed the door behind him and glanced at the woman once more. His relief began to dwindle though, the more he sensed something very familiar about her red hair.

"Hallo, Prince Hans."

The prince's eyes bulged out when the woman spoke. "Queen Ariel?" blurted Hans out as the queen came out of the shadow. Hans could only stare at her, completely lost for words for seeing her here, off all places. "What are you doing-" began Hans at last, only to close his mouth. "Caleb's letter." realized Hans as his hand went to his vest.

"Yes, I've asked your brother to lure you here." nodded the Northern Queen as she took Hans' reaction in.

The prince was indeed getting uncomfortable by the way she adressed her actions. Sure, she may be human now, but she was still a daughter of the sea. She could be as dangerous as she was sweet, and turn like a whim. Hans surpressed the need to avert his eyes and swallowed to get his fear out of his voice. "You wanted me here to speak in private." went the prince on softly, so his trembling voice was better masked. "Why?"

Ariel stared at the prince in front of her. She had met Hans once, 15 years ago. He was nothing like the little kid she'd met that day.

* * *

 _"I'm tired of fighting for the superiority over the seas." said Caleb to the King of the Northern Isles. "As I believe, so are you."_

 _"Continue." said the black haired man emotionless._

 _"You have a daughter. I have a son." stated Caleb simply._

 _"And let me guess: you'd wish the Northern Isles under your name?" asked the queen this time._

 _"No. The heirs of this union will bear your name."_

 _For a moment, only silence was met. "And what do you wish in return?"_

 _"Triton's blessing - it has been bestowed on your people but in return, it caused our maritime economy to collapse. It was why my father could persuade my people to fight against yours. And-"_

 _The Northern and Southern Isles had always been close - the two nations had a very similar language and culture and many married with one of the other nation. The last few years, however..._

 _"Are you really a mermaid?!"_

 _Everyone's eyes turned to the youngest prince of the Southern Isles, who couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. "Hans!" scolded Jurgen, causing the youngest to wince. "This is not the time nor place to ask-"_

 _"It is alright." smiled the queen. "Yes I am - or rather, I was." corrected Ariel, all while Hans' eyes gleamed._

 _"So atlantica exists? It is not an old fish tale?"_

 _Ariel chuckled. "No, it isn't." The young queen crooked her head at the youngest brother. He was as curious about the sea as she had been about the surface world. The young queen thought for a little while. "I agree on your terms - however I can't promise my father will."_

 _"Thank you for your consideration, your majesty."_

* * *

"It has come to my attention by your eldest brother that you wish to marry Elsa of Arendelle." stated Ariel. "He explained your actions during the freeze, your amnesia as well as your wavering loyalty towards the Southern Isles. I'm sure you are well aware of the agreement our countries made to ensure peace?"

"I am. But the clausule involving me, was only added after my crimes here in Arendelle."

"Yet a crucial one." added Ariel icily, to which Hans narrowed his eyes.

"Ah. So _that's_ what this is about." Hans' tone shifted as well and his face grew as cold as hers. "You'd break such a carefully prepared union between our countries just out of fear for me? I'm almost flattered."

"It is a simple sacrifice to make compared to what my daughter has to-"

"Oh _please_. Your daughter hardly sees her marriage to my nephew as a sacrifice." Hans crossed his arms as he held her gaze. "But we digress. To return to that small, yet somehow crucial detail of me going to Atlantica in lifelong exile... I am not the man you need to fear anymore."

"You think me some poor unfortunate soul?" snapped the Northern Queen. "When you are marrying Elsa of Arendelle, you'll be her equal. Then, come a few years, she has given you a few sons, you'll dispose of her like trash in the sea."

"Queen Elsa would never allow that. And even if she were, her sister would protest till her ears bleed out."

"People have done stranger things for love." retorted the queen at a more softer tone. "Hans, honor the agreement your brother made and come to Atlantica. You've always wished to see it yourself." reminded Ariel as she looked out of the window.

"That was then. Besides, a golden cage is still a cage."

"There is just no changing your mind, is there? You'd be willing to sacrifice thousands of lives for your pride?" shot Ariel back.

"It seems _you_ are. I suggest you take a look in the mirror before you accuse me, _your majesty_. You drove my eldest brother so far as to provoke war against Arendelle, out of fear that you would call your daddy's wrath upon our country. I'm very sorry to dissappoint you. It seems to be a trait of mine." Hans smiled coldly to the Northern Queen. "You may have Caleb under your thumbs, but I will not submit to a ruler who uses fear to get what she wants" snarled Hans as his hand curled arround his hilt. "I swore multiple oaths in my former lives. Eventually you have to break one or another. It seems a fitting time to pledge my loyalty to Queen Elsa-"

"-you wouldn't dare-"

"Wouldn't I?" bit Hans back. "You come here and make threats both to my country as well as Arendelle. Why did you ever bother to come and to speak with me when you've already made up your mind about everything you're going to do?"

"I wanted to see what kind of man you were in the flesh."

"Well now you've met me." replied Hans stiffly as he bowed to her. Before walking out of the door, the prince paused. "I suggest you leave before the next sunrise. If me or my men find you here past the break of day, we'll get you accquinted with our dungeons." The door was slammed shut after that.

* * *

" I made my decision regarding my loyalty." said Hans while dismounting Sitron.

"Already?" asked Caleb to be sure as Hans marched up to him.

"Yes." bit Hans. "And after I have told the queen, you and I are going to talk."

Caleb frowned at Hans' behavior, though had rapidly caught on what he wanted to speak about. "Hans, I don't know what Queen Ariel said to you. She merely asked to see you in private, which I knew you would be against, so I-"

"Spare me your speech." interrupted the younger sibling as he practically ran up the stairs towards the throne room. "It is clear you don't trust to tell me the honest truth."

"Hans, I want to keep her appeased-"

"You mean, you wish to stay her puppet. I'm sorry brother, but that is not me."

Caleb stopped walking for a moment and his eyes widened when he had read inbetween the lines. "Hans, what did you say?!"

"I said I would not yield to her proposal. I will not go to Atlantica. I will not see her control the Southern Isles through me. If you wish to hide in your chambers, go ahead. I'll fight her myself if I have to."

Caleb's face went red from anger. "Do you realize what you did?!" When he didn't get an answer, the older sibling yelled on, "Stop right there!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore." said Hans while relentlessly walking towards the throne room. The prince pushed the doors open, causing the guards to take a few steps back in surprise. "Your majesty!" bellowed the prince for all to hear.

Elsa meanwhile let nothing betray on her face, just like Hans had taught her. But on the inside she was feeling uneasy about the radiating tension between Hans and his brother. "You may approach." gave the queen her permission when the guards crossed their spears in front of the two men.

"Hans, you can't just do this-"

the younger sibling ignored him and took out his sword, rapidly switching the sharp hilt to the ground instead of directing it to the queen. "Your majesty." Hans swallowed as he bend the knee, causing many of the present councillors to whisper in delight. "I offer you my sword, my counsel and my life if need be, from this day till the end of my days."

Elsa meanwhile had stood up from her throne, though a bit shocked at the so sudden proclammation of his loyalty and walked till she stood in front of the still kneeling prince. "And I offer you a place at my table, to reward what you give me and ask no service what might bring you dishonor." completed Elsa with a stammering voice while placing her hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hans' eyes found her hand and placed his kiss on her skin. When the queen told him to stand, the prince did as he was told and sheathed his sword. "Your majesty, if you'd still be willing... and if your sister gives her approval, I want to ask your hand in marriage."

Both Hans and Elsa turned to a flustered Anna, whom looked at the verge of tearing up. She honestly hadn't expected the prince to ask her opinion, but the fact that he had asked her blessing, made the princess warm up all the more. "Yes, you may." said Anna with a nod.

"Thank you." Hans turned his attention to the queen, who's eyes sparkled like diamonds. The prince leaned in to kiss her cheek when-

BANG!

Everyone's head turned to the door swinging open once more, to reveal Queen Ariel.

"You..."

Elsa watched in shock when Hans' hand went to his sword and marched towards the new comer.

"I told you not to ever set foot here again." growled the prince as he unsheathed his sword and put it against her neck. "Guards! Take her to the dungeon."

But the guards wouldn't bulge - they would answer to the queen, not him. And speaking of the queen, she was livid at the prince for undermining her authority. Had the crown risen so quickly to his head after 5 seconds of having her hand? "Prince Hans! Put the sword down. Now." commanded the queen harshly.

The prince's arm trembled from anger, though he slowly obliged. As he forced to calm himself, Hans turned his head towards the queen. "Forgive me, your majesty. I didn't mean to overrule your authority."

Elsa saw his answer was sincere, though his eyes had unleashed the viper in him. He wouldn't act this way unless he saw someone as a threat to her. "What has she done to make you act like a wildman?" asked Elsa to the prince.

"It isn't what she has done, your majesty, it is what she plans to do." retorted Hans, after which he began to explain everything: the treaty between the North and South, his part in it as well as the events of this very day. Gradually, Elsa's face grew colder as things got more clear.

"Well, what do you have to say for this, your majesty?" asked Elsa at last.

"I think you will have a great king and husband by your side."

"Excuse me?" Elsa frowned at her answer.

"What I said in the tavern to Prince Hans was meant on my part as a test. Prince Caleb contacted me regarding his amnesia and insecure loyalty. However, I wanted to know what kind of man Hans truly was and see whether he changes his loyalty on a whim just to benefit from the winning side. You passed with flying colors. A King should be steadfast in his decisions and not so easily swayed by emotional manipulation." smiled Ariel to the still unconvinced prince. Seeing him glancing to his brother, the Northern queen added: "As for your brother, he only wrote the letter and knew nothing about the content of our conversation nor my intention to test you. Don't hold a grudge to him, Prince Hans. He only tried to aid in your wish to marry Queen Elsa."

"I don't understand why they would require _your_ permission for our marriage."

Ariel nodded at her question. "It was not meant to be public just yet. The Southern Isles and the Northern Isles are planning to unify our countries through our children. With the events taking place at your coronation, we added an extra clausule in the treaty, namely that prince Hans is to never wed into another royal house and stay in Atlantica."

Elsa stayed quiet for a long time as she took the Northern Queen in. "All I hear is empty words. You claim not to have the intentions that you told to Prince Hans - who's to say there is no truth behind it?"

"I understand your scepticism." replied Ariel softly. "But I assure you my country bears no ill harm to yours. I would explain to you here and now, but my daughter wishes to explain this herself. She's waiting outside these doors - with your permission, may she enter?"

"She may."

At Elsa's hand gesture, the doors opened and a young blackhaired girl entered. She stopped before Elsa's throne and courtised. "Your majesty, I'm princess Melody. "I'm afraid to say that your parents' death in the northern sea is caused by me."

Elsa, at the mention of her parents, stiffened and the room became a little colder at her unease.

Melody swallowed. "The storm was caused by the sea witch Morgana, after she obtained my great grand father's trident. It was because of me she obtained the trident in the first place, after falsely thinking she was the true wielder." The girl, ever since hearing that the two royals of Arendelle had died due to her childish behavior and grave mistake, wanted to try and make up for it. "On behalf of my family, I beg your forgiveness for all the grief we caused you."

Elsa was speechless for a moment. "There is nothing to forgive." croaked the queen out. "It was Morgana who used the trident to cause destruction, not you."

"Nevertheless... it still troubles me, as it does my family." said Melody with her head still low. "My grandfather can't give you your parents back, but he hopes his gift will help you through your grief."

 _Her grandfather? King Triton?_ Hans' eyes went wide. "He is here?" asked the southern prince.

"Not here, but close in Ardellian waters near your castle. He wants to personally hand it over to you."

"Please, bring us to him."

* * *

They took to the open sea and the sun upon their heads felt amazing, but Hans felt nervous, despite Ariel saying that King Triton would be open for conversation... Ariel knew her father better than most, but still. Even she couldn't stop his wrath once it was unleashed. Hans used to be what the Sea King hated so much: "a spineless heartless fisheater, uncapable of any love". Would he truly slide this so easily? So, with ever growing nervosity that Hans immediately dropped on one knee, along with his brothers, when the sea king emerged from the sea.

"Prince Hans."

The youngest winced when he heard the sea king's voice - even from this distance he could hear the terrifying powerful humming of his trident. "You forsook your vow to the Southern Isles."

"And he has paid tenfold for doing so." defended Elsa the prince as she stepped in between the sea king and prince Hans.

Triton's blue eyes turned on the snow queen. "Queen Elsa." went the king on in a less harsher manner. "This only concerns me and Prince Hans." His tone made clear however did not wish any objection to request.

"It concerns me very much as he's to be my husband." shot Elsa fearlessly back.

Electric sparks began to appear on the trident as the sea king's anger rose. "Husband?" spat the merman out. "It seems I have been far too kind for you to think you can continue these vile acts and hide behind the woman's skirts you claim to love?!"

Hans stood up from his knelt position. "I did NOT manipulate her!" burst Hans out as he forced himself inbetween Elsa and Triton. "And I will marry her, not for a crown, or her magic, or for desire, but out of duty. I already was tested by your daughter - or are you unconvinced SHE doesn't tell the truth either?"

Triton's lips became thin and his eyes blazed. "You're a bold one, Hans Westerguard." The trident's glow lessened, however, when his daughter came by to place her hand upon his.

"Father please. You said you would listen."

Triton's red vision slowly vaporized and when he looked once more to Hans and Elsa, the sea king was reminded what his family had done to hers. "Forgive my temper. Like you, I am most protective of those who have my favor and love." explained Triton as his eyes travelled to Elsa. "And when it comes to your family, I am quite in debt." The sea king waved his trident down to the sea and a wooden box flew out of the waves into the King's free hand. "It is out of my power to bring anyone back to life, but I hope this can suffice."

Elsa came forward to accept the box and opened it. The moment she realized the content, the queen gasped and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. In the box lay the tiara of her mother as well as the crown of her father - the first one being the symbol that she should have worn on her coronation day. "Thank you." whispered the queen before giving the box to Kai. Elsa then approached her sister, who knelt before her and felt Elsa's tiara placed upon her head. It was originally to be worn by the crown princess. But with the relics of the late king and queen lost at sea, the queen was coronated with the only royal relic left to bestow her the power to rule.

Elsa returned to Hans, who looked in shock as the queen knelt in front of him. With shaking hands, the prince took her mother's tiara and placed it upon her blonde hair. "Long live the queen!"

Everyone present on the ship echoed the same words and went on one knee as the queen rose from her position.

"Please stand." ordered Elsa to everyone. Her eyes sought her sister, who clapped so hard her hands looked red before looking towards her soon to be husband once more and taking his hand.

 **Sorry it took a while, life is being a b*tch at this moment. Applying for a job takes up a lot of energy and time.**

 **But anyway! I hope I wrote Triton alright? I wanted to write him as intimidating as in the movie, but I also didn't want to make him seem like a jerk...**


	14. Chapter 14

After returning to shore, the prince felt himself becoming insecure. He wanted to say so much yet he didn't know how to explain it in words. "Your majesty..." It was out of habit - and stupid, he knew that much, since he was to become her husband soon enough and they were courting now and... "I.. I mean..Elsa" stammered Hans on with flushed cheeks, "What I was...wanted to...hi." Hans felt his head grow as red as his hair.

"Hi." said the queen with a soft smile. She saw he was nervous - he probably still thought something, or someone would still screw up their courtship. As for her, well... She always liked the silence but this time it was a bit akward and unsettling. "Can we go and talk in the garden?" swallowed the queen to get her throat clear.

"Yes, off course." Hans' flustered cheeks lessened in ferocity now that he could hold on to the protocol. He knew what to do in such situations and so did Elsa - yet neither of them knew how to express quite how they felt. And this big question hung above their heads like the sword of Damocles.

They arrived too soon to the bench, found Elsa as Hans assisted her to the location. "So...we're courting now."

"Hm-hm."

It was once again quiet as both contemplated on what they could or shouldn't say. Both the prince and queen felt they came at a very important crossroad in the relationship they had. "Elsa, I don't want you to think that, just because this situation is forcing our hands I do it for the throne, or to break your heart -" rambled Hans on.

"I know." hushed Elsa as she took his gloved hand. "I know."

Hans smiled and kissed Elsa's hand that she had put on his. "I know the kind of King I want to be: just and fair and good... I found myself thanks to you. You've shown me the way and for that, I'm eternally grateful." whispered the prince as he cupped her cheek. "And when you're at my side I feel like I can answer every question... all except for one."

 _"Do I love you because you're beautiful_  
 _Or are you beautiful_  
 _Because I love you?_  
 _Am I making believe I see in you_  
 _A girl too perfect to_  
 _Be really true?"_

He couldn't deny that he felt attracted to her - but he felt insecure that said attraction would become forced, molted by their upcoming marriage. Their attraction was not given time to grow properly now and he feared that this rosy image of her would shatter.

 _"Do I want you because you're wonderful?_  
 _Or are you wonderful_  
 _Because I want you?"_ whispered Hans as he pulled his arms arround her and laid his head on her shoulder.

 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?_  
 _Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"_

Elsa couldn't help but blush severely and lean into his chest. Her hands sought his hands and laid them to rest upon his. She understood where he came from, and she too was having a slither of doubt. She didn't want them to be together merely out of obligation and duty to their people. She wanted him at her side not only as her king, but also as her husband.

 _"Am I making believe I see in you_  
 _A man too perfect to_  
 _Be really true?_  
 _Do I want you because you're wonderful?_  
 _Or are you wonderful_  
 _Because I want you?"_

Elsa turned slowly arround in his embrace so she could face him. _One day at the time,_ she silently said. _Let us take it one day at the time. Are you okay with that?_ When she saw Hans smiling in response to her silent question, the queen felt her heart flutter.

 _"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?"_ hummed Hans in her ear.  
 _"Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_ murmured Elsa before standing on her toes to place a little kiss on his lips.

It tasted sweet, the kiss, and he wished it were longer. Though Hans didn't press her and simply kept holding her as they watched the stars above.

* * *

The kingdom was bustling with activity with the Autumn equinox ball so quickly underway. Tents were set up for entertainment, the castle underwent a final but thorough cleanup and invitations were sent. For the first time in forever, Hans felt as if he were walking on a pink cloud. Everything was going for once so perfect, he actually felt nervous that someone would shatter this fairy tale he seemed to have landed into.

"Hey daydreamer!"

Hans shook himself out of his thoughts when Anna nudged him. "A princess doesn't nudge an elbow!"

"Hah har" gave Anna a sarcastic laugh. "I know princesses aren't allowed to do that. But it is important to loosen up once in a while."

In the past few weeks, he had begun to tutor Anna like he had Elsa and his relationship with her had gained a brother-sister bond quickly. The fact that he had asked her permission to marry her, had made the princess far more favorable towards him. Hans smiled to her. "Oh Anna, don't ever change." said the prince while shaking his head. He had to admit, the fact that she sometimes threw the rules under the carriage, could be infuriating. But every once in a while, it could also be liberating. And more and more, the princess had found the perfect balance between the two: knowing when to behave in what manner.

"I try not to." returned Anna the smile. "People always assume that royalty are like porcelain dolls that they can break with one touch, or assume that we are gods who bring down their personal apocalypse. I want to push that taboo to the sidelines. To bridge the growing gap and reliability between the citizens and the nobility.

 _"They say a royal is full of charm and grace_  
 _They say they always knows their place!"_

 _They say they wear pink and frilly clothes-"_ put Hans in, just while Anna was accepting and drinking a small cup of milk from a bounteous farmer. Anna had to laugh at at the image of seeing her and Elsa in hideous pink clothes and snorted her milk out.

 _"They say they never laugh and snort milk out their nose!"_ sang Hans further on while Anna did her best to wipe her face clean.

 _"They say they're calm, they say they're kind_  
 _They say they never speak her mind!"_ went Anna on.

 _or use a back to speak behind!"_ completed Hans as they walked through the various tents.

 _"But you and me, weeeee! We know better!"_ grinned both royals to one another.  
 _They say a royal is always very sweet_  
 _They don't fight; they don't sweat,_  
 _And you never see them eat!"_

"Bless you!" laughed Anna when Hans had to burp from eating too many sandwiches. _"They say a royal doesn't climb and scrape her knee!"_

 _"They say a royal wouldn't spill very expensive tea!"_ recalled Hans his own childhood.

 _"They say they're poised!"_

 _"They say they're fair!"_

 _They never mention UNDERWEAR!"_ Hans and Anna were doubling over from laughter when they saw one of Oaken's customers come out of his little sauna stand at that exact same moment.

 _"Or long to see the world out there!"_ went Anna on singing as they arrived at the fjord sea.

 _"When I'm king-"_

 _"And I'm Elsa's right hand"_

 _"We'll get to travel Throughout the land!"_ sang both simultaniously.

 _"I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do!"_

 _"We'll take care of our people and they will love-"_

 _"Me and you!"_

The two royals were having so much fun, that they didn't notice that the towns people were gossiping about them. They had had the news of Prince Hans and their queen courting one another a week earlier, as for not to be too much of a shock when Elsa announced it at the ball. That didn't stop people from being weary and still somewhat distrustful of the southern prince.

 _"We know the queen has strange and terrifying Powers!_

 _We know she can conjure, ice and snow within the castle tow'rs_

 _They say the prince was reborn admits her hurricane of ice_

 _That's why his heart is frozen,_

 _Though the queen is really nice!_

 _Yet Prince Hans is cold_

 _and awfully bold_

 _What's more he cannot be controlled!_

 _He'll be our king or so we're told!"_ Realizing they were gossiping too loud, the people quickly lowered their voices when they saw the prince come too close to hearing them. They stole some glances to him and kept on muttering: _"But we know better!"_

 _"They say a princess, learns elegance in school-"_

 _"Chin up, Eyes Bright!" i_ nstructed Hans to Anna as they walked arround.

 _"She's trained in etiquette and follows every rule!"_

 _"Spoon on the right!"_ corrected Hans when Anna nearly put her spoon wrong.

 _"They teach a Princess to-"_

 _"Copy-Word-for-Word!"_ recited Anna and Hans simultaniously in a possessed like tune.

 _"They teach a princess to-"_

 _"Be-Seen-and-Never-Heard!"_ completed the two.

 _"They say a royal doesn't dare or dream_  
 _They say they don't plan or scheme_  
 _Or go to any big extreme_  
 _and always follow with the stream!"_ sang Hans before grinning to Anna.

 _"But you and me_  
 _We... WHEE! We know Better!_  
 _No one can tell us how a royal should be_  
 _As long as we help each other, you and me!"_

DONG! DONG!

The two royals glanced to the big chiming clock and upon seeing how late it was, Hans sighed. "I'm sorry Anna, but I have to return earlier. My wedding custome has just arrived, it needs to be fitted and then there is the ball-"

"That's fine, go already!"

Hans smiled and took a bit too exaggerated bow. "Your highness."

Anna giggled and courtisied back to him. When Hans dissappeared from view, the princess saw the people busy putting the tents up for the feast tomorrow. She had a bit more time left than Hans, so the young woman decided to walk arround the courtyard a little while longer. It was then that she heard someone crying closeby.

"Hey little guy are you alright?" asked Anna gently as she found the little boy in the corner.

"I lost Orm!" wailed the little child.

"Orm?" echoed Anna as she patted his shoulder.

"My PIG!"

Hearing his heartbroken voice, especially on such a special day for her sister, made the princess decide to help him find his pig. "Wel, I am surprised you don't know this, I am the kingdoms top-" Anna's eyes widened when she saw a pink figure rolling arround in the apple cart. "PIG!"

Said pig squealed in confusion when he heard someone scream and turned its cute head towards Anna.

"HALT YOU SWINE!"

Upon realizing the big giant was coming for him, the pig made a run for it. Unfortunately for the princess, she wasn't as agile as the animal and took the apple cart with her on the ground. "Oh, so sorry!" apologized Anna as she scrambled up and began to run. "I'll replace the appl-!" shouted the princess behind her back. But when she turned her head once more ahead, the young woman felt herself collide and glide across the cake table. layers of vanille cake and blue berries came upon her face before the table flipped on its head. "Oh dear..." Anna glanced to the bakers couple as she held on to the nearest pole. "I'm so sorry, I'll help you bake more" gave the princess as a compensation.

"NO!" shouted the couple in union.

Before Anna could retort, the princess felt herself move and screamed. She was holding on not to a may pole, but to a stilt walker! "Excuse me, good sir?"

Said man looked down in confusion when he saw a young woman holding on to one of his wooden legs.

"Please good sir, could you -" began Anna, before hearing and seeing a familiar figure. "FOLLOW THAT PIG!" pointed the princess at the running animal. The stilt walker did as he was told, though during the chase caused quite the upheaval and tents to collapse. "Yes, yes there he is!" kept Anna encouraging the man who had to lift twice the weight. "There he is, stay on 'em! Don't let him get away!" ordered the princess as the tents fell down left and right due to the stilt walker tripping every whire. Unfortunately the pig dissappeared through a small crack in the outside walls, causing Anna, who was on full speed, to loose balance at the edge of the stone wall and glide down the decorative flags into the water. "Ooookayyy..." sighed the princess as she dissappeared under water.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm back!" called Anna out to her sister as she slammed the door shut.

Elsa turned arround, only to blink in confusion at the state of her sister. "What happened to you?!" demanded the wide-eyed queen as she pointed her hand up and down Anna's ruined dress.

"Pig, pie." answered Anna as she went to the dressing closet to pick a new dress out. "Well, not pigpie, but Pig and pie." carried the muffled voice of the princess on as she threw dresses and shoes over her head. "And ocean." said Anna through the closed curtains that seperated them. "Where is my rose dress?"

"Still recovering from the last time you wore it."

"Oh right!"

Elsa had to duck when a shoe flew towards her head. "Please don't make a mess!" pleaded the queen as more and more dresses flew out of the closet.

"Ohh, what about this?" Anna opened the curtains and stepped out with a pink dress and golden motive embroided into.

Elsa made a disaproving sound. "ah-ah, You are _not_ wearing that on the ball tonight."

Anna paused and looked as she considered her sister's advice. Hm. Yes, it indeed did not match her. "Okay." While Anna returned to hunt for a new dress, Elsa was collecting the thrown dresses. "Oh goodness, what is this?!" exclaimed the younger sibling as she went out with a pompous, over the top and simply ugly orange and yellow dress. The princess was practically swimming in it and Elsa couldn't help but need to stiffle a laugh. "Oh la la, my hips are here, my hips are there! Oh pardon my behind young man, I didn't mean to knock you down!" played Anna as she swayed across the room.

"It was just a gift." defended Elsa as she turned her head once more to her sister. She would never have her tailor make something as hideous as this!

"From whom?" demanded Anna to know.

Elsa waved her hand arround, in a gesture of "je ne sais quoi (I don't know)". "I don't know, one of those big countries." said the queen as the name escaped her. Elsa pushed a hat on Anna's hair and pushed the collected dresses in her hands. "Now stop goofing arround" asked the queen as she pushed her younger sibling towards the dressing curtains.

"I can _barely_ fit in the doorway!"

Elsa shook her head and turned her head once more to the mirror to get her hair into a bun. When she was done, she could hear Anna call.

"I found one!"

The queen sighed in relief when she saw her sister had put on something decent. "That's fine, but- oh no, those shoes are mine and they are new!" protested the older sibling when she saw Anna put on her red shoes.

"But they match and I just ruined mine!" said Anna with one shoe still in her hand.

"Well, that is your own fault, you shouldn't have worn them out." chided Elsa.

"I couldn't help it!" said Anna as she walked over to Elsa to explain herself. "I just... I just was too excited!"

"Oh Anna..." The queen took over the shoe that was waving arround like some deadly knife in her face and put it down. "When are you going to start using your head, just once in a while?" asked Elsa as she combed her sister's hair.

"I don't know." answered the younger sibling to Elsa's reflection. "When are you going to have a heart?" accused the pot the kettle. Habits and especially attitudes weren't so easily changed - while Elsa was more open to her, she still had difficulty to just go out, meet people and shake their hands. It was the same for her as well. She was working on her impulsive behavior, but she needed time too! " _Pleasse_ let me borrow your shoes?!" pleaded Anna as she turned her head towards her sister.

Elsa sighed and showed her the remaining shoe. "Here."

Anna cackled in joy and hastily put it on. "Thank you."

The two siblings turned their heads when the door was opened by Gerda. "It is time, my dears." smiled the old lady motherly to the two sisters she saw as her own children. "You look like Freya herself, Anna."complimented the servant as she took the younger sister in. Gerda then looked to Elsa. "And you could pass on as Sif herself." smiled Gerda as she rearranged the loose blonde hair of the queen.

"Gerda!" Elsa shook her head at the comparison to the two norse goddesses, though smiled to take the compliment from her. "Are you ready?" asked Elsa to her sister while Gerda kept the door open.

"I was born ready!" answered Anna as they clapsed their hands together and walked towards the decorated ball room.

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but gain a déjà-vu when she watched the dancing couples from her throne. Just a couple of weeks ago, she had been standing here as a just coronated queen. Now, she would be standing here for an even bigger event. After giving the sign to the orchestra to stop, the queen sat up and called out for their attention. "The Autumn Equinox ball is not just to celebrate the splendid harvest we've gained throughout the summer this year, but also to celebrate the friendships between all of our nations. As of today, Princess Melody of the Northern Isles and Prince Conrad of the Southern Isles will be courting."

The crowd cheered and clapped for the couple that came on the platform, only to become quiet once more in anticipation when Elsa raised her hand. "Not only that, but myself and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will also court."

Once again the crowd cheered, mostly out of complete shock and surprise, as the prince came forward to take Elsa's hand in his arm.

Immediately, the guests came by the two courting couples to give them their gongratulations.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce..." Kai stiffened when he saw the very, _very_ long name. The man took his courage, as well as a deep breath and began to read. "His royal highness, Christopher Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl -"

"You don't need to say my whole name!" protested the King, but Kai went on regardless.

"-Alexander François Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James of the Riverlands and his consort, Cinderella"

"Are you alright?" asked Cinderella as she reached for the very out of breath and red faced Kai.

"I'm fine."

"You're sure?" pressed Cinderella on.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at seeing a Queen behave with such honest concern. Then, the young queen remembered once again that the young woman in front of her had once been of commoner descent. It only made Elsa smile all the more to see that the Crown hadn't figurately risen to Cinderella's head.

"Your majesties." Christopher, or rather "Topher" how he liked to be called, bowed alongside his wife when Cinderella was finally convinced Kai was alright. His blue eyes rested on Hans, who returned the same confused look. "You seem quite familiar to me, prince Hans."

"Likewise." responded Hans as his eyebrows frowned even deeper. "Perhaps we've met at a ball." It wasn't that though. It felt as if he _knew_ this man.

"Perhaps. Many gongratulations to you both, as well as a good evening." Topher smiled to his wife. "We certainly won't be gone before Midnight." said the King, causing Cinderella to laugh. Even after a perfectly-perfect year with him, she still wasn't used to his humor.

"It was my pleasure to meet you" Smiled Elsa when Hans wouldn't answer. As the couple vanished in the crowd, Elsa turned her head towards Hans. "Are you okay? You seem a bit spooked."

"I'm fine." murmured Hans to the blonde woman next to him. Before he could discuss the odd familiarity, the next couple came by.

"Her royal highness, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Eugene Fitzherbert."

Hans' eyebrows went up in interest when he heard the familiar name, though frowned when he saw her blonde hair. Hadn't her hair been cut by the man next to her? Or were it rumors?

"Hello cousin. I'm so glad to meet you in a more pleasant situation." greeted Rapunzel warmly to Elsa. The blonde princess turned her gaze to Hans whom returned her smile with his own - she had met and aided him in giving out provisions to the citizens of Arendelle during the big freeze. Even though she was family by blood, she hadn't yet been crowned officially princess and therefore had no proper claim to step up as leader during the perillous time. During the sudden and harsh winter condition, the young Coronian princess had come to admire Prince Hans for his leadership and concern for the people's well-being and had given him her blessing. Even after his attempt of regicide, Rapunzel couldn't hate him. After all, her very own true love had made grave mistakes. Like with Eugene, she found that Prince Hans deserved a second chance.

Rapunzel had never voiced her opinion about Prince Hans out loud or in public, as for not to upset Corona's neutrality. But now that they were officially courting, the princess could completely speak out her mind. "I am so delighted to see your courtship with Prince Hans."

"Thank you."

"So... you are going to marry the Ice Queen huh?" asked Eugene to Hans before Elsa could continue.

"Eugene!" hissed Rapunzel horrified by his manners.

"So...you are going to propose a lot, huh?" teased Hans back.

Eugene blinked, not expecting this reaction at all from an actual prince. When he saw Hans' wolf like grin, the former thief grinned as well. "I like you already."

Elsa shook her head at the conversation. "Men." muttered Elsa under her breath.

"Oh, he sure is going to propose a lot." replied Rapunzel with a smile, though her eyes told a different story for Eugene, who immediately backed off his cocky behavior. "Excuse us."

"Blondie? It was just a joke, I didn't mean to-" The rest of Eugene's sentence died off as he and Rapunzel went to solve their little dispute.

"I like him." A smiling Hans turned his gaze to Elsa, who had her eyebrow raised. The queen made a mental note to herself not to put those two next to each other at the banquet tomorrow.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce his majesty King Jonas of Vesterland and her royal highness Princess Mari."

"Welcome to Arendelle, cousin." said Elsa with a smile as the two courtisied before them.

Vesterland, Hans knew, was bordering Arendelle, but that was all the two countries had in common. Due to her father's decreasing role as King, so did the relationships with their neighbouring countries deteriorate. Safe for Weaselton, who was hoping on return of investement, the bordering countries didn't renew the trade agreements. King Jonas was hard and didn't forget or forgive easily. So when he received an invitation to attend the coronation of Princess Elsa, the King refused to go. Thanks to his daughter Mari however, King Jonas finally relented to make sail for Arendelle.

"Thank you." replied King Jonas stiffly. "I hope your reign may be long and that you _might_ find love in this union."

Hans bit his tongue and held Elsa's arm a little tighter at the little jab that was given them. There was finally a possibility the two countries could rekindle their former friendship. He didn't wish to ruin it.

"I hope the same" answered the Queen of Arendelle.

Mari opened her mouth, possibly to give her respect as well, when the King quickly interrupted. "Mari, come!" blaffed the King to his daughter, who hurriedly obeyed and went with her father.

Hans frowned. "Did you see that?" muttered Hans under his breath to Elsa. "She couldn't even say anything to us."

The queen hummed in agreement. "We can't intervene in how he raises his child, though." whispered the queen back.

"Still, I don't like how he treated her. If you allow me, I take her as my second dance partner instead of your sister to lift her spirit."

Elsa smiled but couldn't retort as the next couple came forward to pay their respects as well as gongratulate the courting couple. And the next. And the next one. The queen felt her feet ache from standing so long on the same spot. Luckily she had a long dress so she could every once in a while shift her feet, but still.

Blavenia, Chatho, Zaria, Eldora... Elsa counted and went through the guest list as the greetings went on. They were almost through, now.

"The Duke of Weaselton!"

"Its _Weselton_!" rebuked the little old man before turning his attention back to the two royals.

Hans grimaced - not only because of disdain for the little weasel but also because frost began to bite on his arm. "Did we invite him by accident?" murmured Hans through his teeth as the Duke rambled on and on against Kai for getting his name wrong.

"No. Rapunzel forced his hand to apologize to me. Apparently, the people in Weselton are taking quite a economical hit from his actions here in Arendelle." Elsa frowned when the Duke still kept a tirade against her servant and decided to intervene. "Lord duke, if you are just here to insult my subjects, I suggest you leave."

Immediately the Duke stopped rambling on and turned his attention to the queen. "Your majesty I wish to apologize for my actions."

Elsa stared the duke up and down. "Your apology is accepted." said the queen at last. "In the coming days, I will see into your economic situation and come to a new durable agreement between our two countries." Arendelle wouldn't be so dependent on the Duke and his properties anymore like in her father's reign, so the queen could dominate the negociations to come.

"Thank you for your kindness, your majesty. I was wrong to paint you as a monster." stammered the old weasel before taking a hastily bow and returning into the crowd. He was still terrified of her, though he wouldn't act on said fear anymore and try to kill her.

Elsa let out a long breath. "My feet are sleeping."

Hans chuckled, knowing what she went through. He was far more used to standing still thanks to his military training but that didn't mean he would love to dance. "May I have this dance, my queen?"

"You may." Elsa couldn't help but blush at Hans' gaze and placed her hand in his as they walked to the center of the ball room. Her arms were trembling from nervosity and excitement as she put her hand upon his shoulder. Immediately, she felt herself be pulled closer by Hans, who winked playfully at her.

 _"Ten weeks ago, I met you_  
 _And we murmured our how do you do's?_

 _I can finally ring out the bells_  
 _fling out my arms_  
 _And sing out the news..."_

She was quite nervous to dance, so the prince decided to take it slow as he gently aided her in the direction he wanted her to go. "Turn arround" whispered Hans as he let go of her.

What? No, no no, he couldn't just- she couldn't dance! Fear began to settle in her stomach. Don't get her wrong, she had had dancing lessons from her father. But those were a long time ago and she hadn't given herself any time to reacquint herself with the steps. She turned back to Hans, searching for anything to hold on - and he had her. Elsa swallowed to keep her beating heart under control - seriously, how could it not have fallen out yet?

 _"I have found him, he's an angel_  
 _With the dust of the stars in his eyes_  
 _We are dancing, we are flying_  
 _And he's taking me back to the skies"_

"Are you okay?" whispered Hans with a slight smile, though his eyes voiced his concern. When Elsa nodded, his grin spread wider and he began to pick up the pace a little more.

It felt as if she were gliding across the floor, faster and faster with him as her center. Elsa turned herself arround so she was with her back to his chest. She felt his hand on her hip, with the other holding hers and it seemed as if they burned her skin. She now had the steps of the dance down once again and Hans didn't need to say she needed to turn arround. They once again stood chest to chest and began to swirl arround again.

 _"In the arms of my love, I'm flying_  
 _Over mountain and meadow and glen_  
 _And I like it so well_  
 _That for all I can tell_  
 _I may never come down again..."_

The dance ended and Hans let her gently go before taking a bow to her. "God, I may _never come down to earth again"_ thought Elsa as she saw his sparkling eyes.

 **A few easter eggs thrown in. ;)**

 **Topher is the name of the prince in the Broadway musical of Cinderella, played by the voice actor of Hans. I couldn't resist putting those songs in, they are sung so beautifully! I swear if Santino and Idina don't get a duet together in the sequel, I will scream in rage.**

 **All the mentionned countries are canon: they are either mentionned in the comics or books.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hans shuddered when they retreated from the ball room towards their chambers. He had such a cold - previously he had seen it as a consequence for staying in the dungeons for so long and then he thought it was his body getting used to the far more northern climate. But instead of getting better, it seemed to get worse... climbing from his limbs towards his chest, the ice in his veins so cold, it _burned..._

"Lars..." breathed the younger prince out to his chatting sibling.

"-don't know if we should serve a mix of food from both our countries, or solidly ardellian? Ah, and the invitations!" Lars frowned. "Though, when would Melody and Conrad wed? It shouldn't be too close to yours, or either of the two get overshadowed and we can't have-" The elder prince stopped talking on when he felt Hans' hand upon his shoulder. "Hans? Are you okay? You seem a bit pale." noticed Lars as he held Hans steady.

"Cold..." whispered Hans as his hand went to his chest.

"Cold? Hans, what's-Oh GODS!" Suddenly Lars saw his the feet of his little brother give away like a marionet being stripped of his strings and the older brother could barely prevent his sibling from collapsing on the ground. "Hans! Hans can you hear me-nnggg!" Lars hissed when he clapped the prince's cheek. It was cold. Not just cold, but truly freezing. His hand already felt numb from merely tapping his skin. "Guards! Guards, help me! Wait, don't touch his skin" spoke Lars quickly before the two guards, who stood guard at the door, wished to take the prince' hands. With combined effort, the prince and the two guards hauled the prince inside one of the guest rooms and onto the bed. "Get the queen." ordered Lars while feeling Hans' forehead. Again the cold temperature caused his hand to prickle and with a hiss the prince broke contact. _Water. He needed warm water to get his temperature up._ Lars' eyes darted arround to see a pitcher near the fire - the water inside was already warmed up due to the close heat and Lars poured it out into the empty washing table."Where is the queen?" barked Lars out as he kept on depping his brother's forehead.

"She'll be here any minute, your majesty."

"No..."

Hearing his brother's voice caused Lars to snap his head to him. "I'm here! Hans, shhh, its gonna be okay." hushed Lars softly. "The queen will be here soon"

"Please, stop. Stop the cold" whined Hans softly as he trashed arround in the bed as if he were fighting something off. Immediately, Lars pushed himself on his brother's body to keep himself from doing any self-harm, despite Hans' body feeling like death. "Hans, you're going to be fine. Alright?" He didn't hear him, realized Lars as he saw Hans' unfocused glassy eyes. Thundering footsteps made the 3th brother glance to the doorway, to see his brothers as well as Queen Elsa storm inside and a unknown man whom he presumed to be a doctor.

"What happened?" Elsa's concerned eyes immediately fell upon the prince - she could feel the cold radiate from him, even from this distance.

Jurgen took one glance to the pale face and frosted lips of his brother. "We could ask you the same question." said Jurgen before Lars could answer. Jurgen folded his arms and kept his eyes fixated on Elsa. "What did you do to him?"

"Jurgen" gave Caleb a warning. It was no use starting the blame game - right now they needed to know what happened to Hans and cure whatever he was suffering under.

"Don't you 'Jurgen' me!" bit the blonde man back before turning his head back to Elsa. "No offense, your majesty, but I don't see any of us having ice powers like yourself to cause the same symtoms as with your sister." As if on cue, more frost began to spread across Hans' face in a Snowflake pattern.

Elsa winced at his words, though didn't retaliate. He was right about her being the only one to have ice powers. And he was also in the right to be concerned about his brother - she would react the exact same way if it were Anna on the bed. "I understand your suspicion, prince Jurgen. But I wish to note that his hair still has his auburn color. When I hit people with my magic in the heart, the first symtom is that the cursed' hair becomes white." After the big freeze, Elsa had forced her sister to tell the process of her curse. It was necessary for Elsa to understand even the worst, most destructive part of her magic, even though it was mentally very hard for both Anna and Kristoff to tell how Elsa's curse affected Anna. _Should something happen like this again,_ reasoned Elsa with a protesting Anna and Kristoff, _we would be able to estimate just how much time we have._

"I won't be lying to you." Elsa paused. "I can feel my magic residing in him, there is no doubt about that." Elsa couldn't see it, but Jurgen was on the verge of shouting to Elsa. Luckily though, Caleb was closeby to keep the hotheaded brother from erupting like a volcano.

Meanwhile, Elsa continued. "But the symptoms aren't alike to Anna's. I don't know how my magic would react in such a w-" The queen went quiet when she felt Hans' arm. It was the same body temperature (which was already a shock to her since no one had the same temperature as her), but what was even more terrifying are his veins. They weren't red... they were purple. _Oh god._ The queen let the prince's hand go, mortified at what she had felt - what she knew what was happening and what would happen. "His blood is literally turning to ice."

"How is that possible?" asked Anna with a shaking head. A few weeks ago, she would have watched with glee to see Hans undergo the same fate as she did. But now... She knew how excruciating the pain was. And this was only in her heart. She could only imagine in how much pain Hans was in right now. Anna shuddered and quickly sought comfort with Kristoff, who didn't know what to say either.

 _How is it possible indeed_ , thought Elsa to herself. _It wasn't as if she had put her magic in his bloodstream, she had only done it on..._ Elsa felt herself grow sick. _His stomach. She had forced her magic into his stomach so to save his life. But she hadn't taken it away afterwards and through his stomach, her magic had stayed and festered in Hans' bloodstream, like an invisible virus._

Praying her theory wasn't true, the queen's hands rushed to his shirt to open it up, causing Hans' brothers to protest. "Get me help it open!" bit the queen with tears in her eyes. _Her fault. It was her fault, again._

"Do as she says, you morons" blaffed Caleb as he rushed to help her. Protocol and etiquette be damned, he would not see their brother die.

As his shirt was opened up, Elsa's fear became a reality - his stomach had healed, yes. But instead of red lines, she saw glinstering icy lines across his stomach, glowing omniously and in sync with the prince's heartbeat. "Your majesty?" Caleb asked softly to the silent queen after they had done the job.

With trembling lips, the queen forced her mouth open to tell everyone what she'd just discovered.

"How long does he have?" whispered Rudi softly.

"When I cursed... Anna, it took 3 days before... before she froze." retorted Elsa with the greatest difficulty. "But that was when I hit her in the heart. Hans was stabbed weeks ago and none of us noticed anything abnormal to him, safe for now. I fear.. I fear that my magic, now that it has festered completely on the inside, that it will spread outside... on the skin and lastly his hair."

"But it is _your_ magic" noted Lars attentively. "It submits to _your_ command. If you could implement your magic into another, surely you could remove it?"

She _could_ , as she felt the magic inside Hans' body as clear as she could feel it at her own fingertips. But this was _inside a human body_. Sure, she had learned to control her magic over the past few weeks, but to operate on such a detailed level? _Try. She had to try,_ forced Elsa her self-doubt away. The queen took a deep breath. "Keep his arms to the bed and put a piece of cloth in his mouth." instructed the queen. She could sense how deep the ice had nestled itself and she knew that such a removal could drive Hans to self-harm. When the brothers had done as she had asked, the queen placed her hands on his stomach and closed her eyes, sensing nothing else but her magic. It filled her ears her nose and her arms. She became drunk from it and lost herself into the cold. And then she began to pull.

The witnesses kept their mouth shut as for not to disturb Elsa's concentration and slowly watched as Elsa's hands began to glow blue. The blue aura also began to appear on Hans' body and the brighter it glowed, the more Hans began to trash and move more furiously.

"Its working." whispered Kristoff as the blue aura began to detract itself from Hans' limbs, closer and closer towards its only way out as from where it came - Hans' stomach. But the moment that all the magic began to converge into that one place, everyone noted Hans' breathing getting weaker. And weaker.

"He's dying!" cried Lars out as he felt Hans' pulse on the neck. "Elsa-"

She knew, for she felt the same pain as Hans did. She held the collected magic in her hands - a blue thread was connecting Hans' body to said magic, like his in-the-flesh, literal lifeline. With a weakened cry, Elsa slammed the magic back into Hans' body and sunk exhausted to the ground. And once again, everyone saw the icy marks on Hans' body, glowing in sync with his heartbeat.

If we let the ice in his body, he will die. If she removes it, he will die." freaked Jurgen out after a long silent pause. "What about that act of true love? That saved your sister right?" gestured the prince to Anna.

"I'm not gonna kiss my brother on the lips." pointed Franz out, causing Jurgen to glare at him.

"It doesn't need to be a kiss of true love. It can be love between friends... family..." explained Anna further on.

"And the act of true love needs to be done by the cursed one, not the one who gave it." Everyone's heads turned towards Gran Pabbie who had appeared in the doorway.

Everyone shuddered as the room's temperature plummeted and glanced to the queen, who looked absolutely livid. "I allowed you to heal your wounds when you came to us, merely for Kristoff's sake. But now I want you out of here." spat Elsa with venom in her voice as she towered above the troll. "Along with your riddles, lies and false prophecies. _Get. Out._ "

"Elsa, he just wants to help-" began Anna. The room began to fill itself with icy snowflakes as the queen's anger rose.

"Like he helped you to find the cure for your frozen heart?" Shot Elsa to her sister before turning her attention back to Gran Pabbie "Like he helped me as a child to control my powers? ' _Fear will be your enemy and death its consequence_ '" quoted Elsa his words from long ago. "How is that any solid advice that my parents can interpret correctly? You did _nothing,_ safe for installing the exact fear you warned my parents about."

"Your majesty, I didn't think your parents would take my advice so literally." defended the troll weakly. "I'm sorry I wasn't clear enough."

"Ah. Off course. It is such a _easy_ mistake to make." Elsa's voice was dripping with cold and sarcasm and her balted fists shook. "Yet how many families have you destroyed, ' _just because you wasn't clear enough_ '?" A hand upon the queen's shoulder made her glance to Kristoff.

"Elsa, please." begged Kristoff, though his eyes were hard from speaking in such a tone to his family member. "Don't get your anger in the way of saving Hans. He is here now trying to make things right."

The queen gritted her teeth at his words. "Fine." spat Elsa out like a curse before moving aside to let Gran Pabbie through.

The troll waggled towards Hans, feeling Elsa's eyes pierce into him all the way through. Slowly the troll laid his rocky hands on the prince's forehead. "The magic you bestowed him, is eating him alive." explained the troll quietly. "You see, magic is a part of the wielder. And your magic into his body is not compatable. However, since you ordered your magic to keep him alive..."

"So there is a chance he will survive this?" asked Anders with hope underneath his question.

"There is. But coping with this situation, especially one so sudden as with Hans... He will grow insane if his mind doesn't wish to accept the magic in him. If that's the case, then the magic will control him, instead of the other way arround."

"So, it is all up to Hans then." replied Lars weakly. "Can't we do anything to aid him?"

Gran Pabbie stayed quiet for a while. "I can pull him out of his comateuse state for a short while for you to deliver this information to him. I can't however, hold him concious indefenitely so you need to act fast."

* * *

You know that feeling, when you're without clothes on the snowy ground, with icy snowflakes burning on your skin? With your fingers and feet black from the cold? Now imagine if you were somehow plunged into freezing water and even the opportunity to breathe was taken from you. Hans' eyes snapped open, and they wildly sought arround for someone to drag him out of the cold. "Help... me..." He managed to force out of his dried out mouth.

"Hans, can y-hear-you need -isten!" He recognized Lars' voice, and a second later, he saw his face going in and out of focus.

 _Listen to you?! Why don't you listen to me? Get me out of this cold!_

"-magic in your -lood, - Elsa."

 _Magic?!_ Panic began to rise in his throat. _No, no he didn't want that in him!_ Hans opened his mouth, only to scream when the cold water enveloped him once more, somehow even colder than before. _Just help me!_

"Accept- you are! Accept-"

And then the voice of his brother was gone and he was back underwater, screaming and trashing for his life.

* * *

"Its not working." noticed Lars as he saw the Snowflake pattern move even faster across Hans' skin. While previously they saw a sign of life in their brother's body, now he was completely still. If they didn't see his cloudy breath come out of his mouth, they would have thought he were dead.

"It is all up to him, now." declared Gran Pabbie. "But he has a strong will to live on." tried the troll to encourage them.

Seeing their brother in such a state however, was something the younger siblings couldn't bear and they left the room silently. Anna, who was crying softly and held only standing thanks to Kristoff, was gently led outside by the ice harvester. This left only Caleb, Lars, Elsa and Gran Pabbie in the room. A heartbeat later, the almost sacred silence was broken.

"You can go now." said Elsa thinly, without even glancing to Gran Pabbie. Her eyes stayed on Hans all the time, afraid that, if she were to break her gaze, he would- Elsa balted her fists and shut her eyes. No. He wouldn't die. (Gran pabbie & Kristoff)

The trio stayed for hours at Hans' side - but no human could stay awake that long, especially when their bodies are weary of concern. One by one, they fell asleep with Elsa being last. When the darkness had completely settled in, Snowflakes began to stick to the window, desperately pressing against it to open it. It were not the same ones as Elsa's, for they were alive and had a mind of their own. Seeing that the window was simply too tightly shut, the Snowflakes vanished once more, searching for aid. Give or take a couple of minutes later, the Snowflakes were back, this time glowing and sparkling in the light that the Will 'o wisps provided. While the two entities weren't fond of one another (the hot and the cold together don't make sense), they were willing to set aside their vendettas for their friends.

The Will 'o wisps managed to force the window open with their combined effort and the moment the window was open enough to wiggle themselves through, the Snowflakes flew in and raced towards Hans, who was still unconcious. For a moment they hovered above his body, before touching his skin.

They couldn't speak in any human language, but they could convey their emotions to him. Even in his comateuse state, Hans would receive this and so the Snowflakes cooed, sparkled and hummed to get through. _"King... you're king, our king. Our mistress can't see you die, or suffer, or in pain. Neither can we."_

Hans' breathing increased, though this caused him to cough and gasp as to get his breathing back under control. Slowly and with stiffened limbs, Hans heaved himself upright in his bed. He could vaguely see the Snowflakes and Will 'o Wisps in the room, but he paid no mind to them at all. His mind was only focused on one thing - to get out of here, and fast. Before he couldn't contain the magic inside him anymore and destroy everyone he held dear.

Oh yes, he could destroy this entire castle. Hans felt the magic in his veins and at his fingertips, biting not only at his skin, but his mind. It wanted to be released but with its owner not allowing this, it build up the pressure like a cork on a bottle.

" _You're our King. This magic has been given to you - out of love. Out of life. Accept it_ " tried the Snowflakes to persuade Hans as he walked with the greatest difficulty through the hallway and down on the stairs.

"I can't." bit Hans through his teeth as he pushed himself on.

"Your majesty?" There were two guards at the front door, who worriedly came closer when they saw the staggering prince. "Are you-AAAAAH!" The two men screamed when they suddenly felt ice push them with brutal force against the walls.

"I'm sorry" whispered the prince in an absent minded tone as he passed the stuck guards and opened the doors himself. Frost began to appear and spread where-ever he touched, but Hans was far more occupied with himself - the snowflake patterns began to harden on his skin and bursts began to appear and widen. He couldn't accept this. He knew how to rule now. And with Elsa limiting his decisions, he would never have the fear of letting it rise too high to his head. But Ruling was nothing compared to actually destroy or create as you please. This was too much - he wasn't strong enough to resist that temptation. Personality may change, but flaws never quite cease to exist.

" _You are strong enough. If you only allow us to help you."_

Hans staggered and fell - not in the Fjord sea, but on solid ice. With the greatest difficulty, the prince heaved himself upright and went on, simply on willpower.

* * *

The Will 'o wisps meanwhile had stayed with Elsa to wake her up. It was not such an easy task. While the window stood open and let the blowing winds inside, the queen wasn't bothered by the breeze. On the contrary, she fell into an even deeper stage of sleep, quite comfortable and at home with the low temperature. Determinded, the Will 'o wisps flew to Elsa's braid, her nose as well as her hands and began to pull. Seeing how small they were, it had but a small effect on the queen. "Go away..."

The will o' wisps screetched when Elsa's hand nearly crushed one of them. After seeing their fellow sibling was alright, the wisps decided not to play nice anymore - books and glasses were thrown onto the ground, causing Elsa to grumble in discontent at the noise, not yet fully awake. Seeing this, the one who was nearly crushed, decided to hover above Elsa's chest. It began to glow brighter by the second and when the wisp was at its peak, it began to jump up and down on her body, screetching and humming at such a loud, annoying voice that Elsa finally opened her eyes and shot awake.

"What?! What is it?" demanded the queen as the will 'o wisps ceased breaking any more glasses and flew towards her.

" _Hans... Hans is outside... help him. Help him!"_ hummed the wisps urgently as they once again tried to pull Elsa forward.

"Hans? But-" Elsa wanted to say 'he was right here', but upon seeing the empty bed, her sleepiness wore off completely. "Take me to him" begged the queen as she stormed out of the chambers. As she followed the wisps, the other castle staff too had been rudely awoken by the sudden winter storm outside.

"Elsa! Oh thank goodness, you are alright!" The older sibling turned arround to see Anna and Kristoff run towards her. "I was so worried, I thought that Hans.. that you-" stammered Anna as she pulled her sibling into a hug. "Wait." Anna frowned and stepped out of their embrace. "If you are not causing the storm then who-"

"Hans." Elsa began to descend the stairs only for Anna to take her arm.

"Then, let me help him too." begged Anna. "You don't need to do this on your own, Elsa."

"Anna, the cold is far too lethal for you. Both of you." explained Elsa as she cupped her sister's cheek. She could feel it, even from inside the castle, that the temperature had dropped at such a rate that a normal person wouldn't survive ten minutes. Elsa glanced up, to see Hans' brothers on the stairway. "I bring him home." promised the queen before turning arround and releasing the guards from their frozen prison. Elsa took a moment to take a deep breath and opened the front door.

Everyone who stood in the hallway, cried out in pain when the cold washed into the room. It burned their skin and froze the air in their lungs. They had no choice but to hurry backwards as for not to gain any extreme damage to their nerve system. The moment the door was shut by the queen, everyone let out a shuddering sigh of relief, though still cluthing their own bodies to get some warmth back. Even Kristoff, who was used to the artic temperatures, was shivering and stamping to get some feeling back into his limbs.

"It is no use to just stand here." said Anna hoarsh from the cold. "We all need to warm up and get a fire going. Gerda, if you could-"

"Right away, your highness" nodded Gerda as she aided along with the other servants the hypothermic guests up the stairs.

As they walked to the library, Anna saw the passing windows getting decorated with thick frost and heard the wooden structure of the castle creak under the sudden change of weather. "Elsa... please, be safe"

* * *

She may be immune and at home in the cold, that didn't mean she couldn't _feel_ just how cold it was. And it was terrifying and harsh, howling at her skin and nearly knocking her to her feet. "Hans! Hans, where are you?!"

* * *

"-ans! Hans, wher- you?!" He could hear her, but he didn't answer. Hans was wrapped up in his own fear and self-hatred and his magic fuelled off it, submitting the prince to its will.

 _"She's afraid... afraid of you. She's going to finish the job..."_ rumbled the storm arround him. Before him, the prince could see an icy apparation of himself that was about to strike Elsa down, so long ago on the fjord. But before the sword could strike true, the vision changed, with the roles now reversed and the icy apparation of Hans dying with a spike through his throat. _\- Oh, the irony."_

 _"Don't listen!"_ begged the Snowflakes as they tried to get through Hans' storm. _"Don't listen, plea-"_ They screamed in pain when the storm slammed them away and out earsight.

 _"You'll die alone and worthless to anyone!"_ sneered the storm, causing Hans to flinch. Though in his eyes there was still some light shining through.

"Elsa... She-" tried Hans to defend himself.

 _"HATES and DISTRUSTS you! She doesn't love you. Never did. She only agreed to marry you because she wanted to prevent war. Poor little Hans. If only there was ever someone who loved you."_

It was the final nail in the coffin - Hans' resilience broke. The prince screamed and howled, lost in the pain and the insanity of it.

* * *

"Hans..." Elsa's knees nearly buckled when she saw what had become of him. There was nothing that ressembled anything human about him anymore - his eyes had a feverish blue glow and his body was literally splintering and cracking because of the ice inside him. "Oh god."

"Happy now, Snow Queen?!" sneered Hans - yet it wasn't quite Hans. It was her magic, using his voice to communicate with her. "You put me into this mess... Now come and finish me off!" When he saw her hesitate, he went on, "Hans submitted to me! He's gone for good. So unless you want your country to be turned into my kingdom of isolation-" he snickered at his own clever words, "KILL ME!"

Elsa raised her hand, that began to glow brighter the more she raised it. Yet the queen stopped when she saw Hans smirking. He wanted her to destroy his body - so he could roam free. "No. I won't play your game." said Elsa quietly as she lowered her hand.

Hans' confident smile vanished a little. "You do realize you are letting thousands of people suffer because of your love for one man? A Queen has no luxury to think that way."

"You're right. I don't. But I'm not attacking you, because I believe you're still in there, Hans. I raised my hand to you, because I thought it was truly you, who wished this." said Elsa softly as she walked closer towards Hans.

"This is me." bit Hans back. "Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold! You would do well to be afraid of what I am."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid to loose you." whispered Elsa as she took his hand.

The shock caused the storm to come to a sudden stop and when Hans opened his mouth, he sounded much more like himself. "Elsa...I..." The prince went quiet when he heard someone sing softly in his ear. The Snowflakes, seeing an opening through the dying storm after being so forcefully slammed away, had returned.

 _"You aren't alone... never, ever alone to carry this burden, my king. We stand beside you."_

Elsa didn't say anything as she was listening, just like him, to the voices.

"I'm not your king." replied the prince hoarshly. "What kind of king strikes the very subjects he is supposed to protect?" Immediately he felt snow whisk arround his body and face.

"You feel regret for your actions - which is the exact reason why you are worthy."

Hans trembled at their words, as it were the same words he had said to the wisps so long ago. His eyes went back to Elsa, who kept on waiting patiently for his decision. "I'll be your king..." said Hans slowly as he closed his eyes. "As long as your queen still wants me."

"Always." whispered Elsa as she sealed her lips with his. The moment she did, a blast went across the entire kingdom that caused the snow and ice to thaw. The magic raced back towards them, swirling arround the two.

Surprised at her sudden display of affection, Hans' eyes opened, changing from blue back to green. For a moment, the prince was shocked, but then melted into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes weren't solidly that changed - his fractured body healed itself and the magic settled like a second skin.

He could feel the power cursing through his veins. But it was nothing compared to what he felt when Elsa kissed him. Hans gasped and broke the kiss, as he was overwhelmed by the entirety of emotions that went through him.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa out of breath. She shuddered too and felt as if she might pass out if Hans didn't held her.

Hans nodded at Elsa's question, though his mouth dropped when he saw her dress. "Elsa-"

Elsa followed his gaze and gasped. She had been so concerned with Hans, she had hardly noticed her dress had changed. She didn't wear sleeves anymore, as her dress stopped just under her armpits and arround her chest. The dress was prevented to slip down with an upright collar arround her neck and arround her underarms, there were delicate wristbands attached. Her dress itself was decorated with fine and detailed snowflake patterns and on her back, a cape was attached to the back of her dress.

"Have you seen yourself?" asked the queen softly as she nodded to Hans.

Hans frowned and looked down. "Wow." His princely attire had changed to a more practical and comfortable icy gear: A shirt and above it a buttoned vest. On his shoulders, his own cape began to flow down, though it was not as long as Elsa's and barely touching the ground. As for his pants and boots, it stayed identical safe for, well, that he wore it in ice. "I never thought I'd say this, but it feels comfortable to wear." admitted Hans, causing Elsa to giggle. "Shall we return?"

"Certainly." smiled Elsa as she kept her hand locked in his. As they walked, ice began to spread across the thawed fjord so they could safely walk to the other side. The ice immediately melted behind their backs, so it seemed as if they walked on the water.

It felt comfortable arround his feet, yet so unusual. Hans frowned. "It feels weird." commented the prince.

"Weird?" asked Elsa for an explanation.

"Yeah, the ice feels familiar to me, but its not like I can... 'command' it, like you do." tried Hans to expain. "Its more in the sense of aiding me." Hans shook his head. "And now I may sound crazy to you."

Elsa laughed. "No, not at all. Perhaps its due to the magic still settling in?" offered the queen up. "Or perhaps its because your magic is developing differently than with me.."

Hans hummed. "Probably. We can theorize further on that later." ended the prince their conversation as they approached Anna, Kristoff and his brothers.

"Nice makeover." gniffled Christian as he took Hans in a hug.

"You look well, brother." commented Lars after Hans had pulled away. "Though, you still feel like an ice sculpture to me."

Hans grinned back. "We're in the North, Lars. Better get used to it." The youngest brother averted his gaze, as his attention had shifted somewhere else. Everyone followed their gaze to see the will o' wisps playfully toss the tiara and crown arround while flying towards Hans and Elsa.

 _"Your majesties"_ chimed the wisps as they stopped before the two, placed the crowns on Elsa's and Hans' hair and lowered their own heads.

"Hello, my little friends." smiled Hans softly as he spread his arms. The wisps immediately flew towards Hans, cooed against his skin and sought the best place to nestle themselves.

Elsa, feeling a bit left out, was suddenly tickled by someone. _"Hello, your majesty."_

"Oh!" The queen stumbled away when she saw the chattering Snowflakes swirling arround her. "Hm... hi. Forgive me if I seem rude, but... I don't recall creating you all."

 _"We indeed weren't created by you."_ answered the Snowflakes. _"Though by an ancestor of yours. Unlike you, she became lost in her grief and anger. As a consequence, her people suffered."_ The Snowflakes' glow dimmed somewhat. _"We did what we could to keep her spirit high, but it was clear she missed what you now have obtained: a partner and family to love and protect you."_

"How come I've never heard of her?" asked Elsa in shock of the new revelation.

 _"The people forbade anyone to speak her name and let her be forgotten. But we haven't. Her name is Snow-white."_

 **Well, this is a shocker, eh? I sat with this idea for a long time to explain Elsa's powers. Next time, you'll get the story just how Snow-white became so cruel. Give your theories below!**

 **As for Hans, he has accepted his magic, but like it has been mentionned, his magic will be different to Elsa's. I have a couple of ideas:**

 **1) Hans only control ice, not create it. So when it is summer, he can't create an ice rink for example. He can't move snow or make winds either.**

 **2) Hans can't use any magic, but the ice inside him reacts defensive. For example, Hans can turn his body to ice and gain inhuman strength. It is not without limits though.**

 **Those are my two ideas. I don't want Hans to be too powerful and somehow surpass Elsa. Remember, Hans can also use a sword. If he finds the right balance between his sword tactics and his magical abilities, he's quite difficult to defeat. Tell me which ability you would like for Hans to have.**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Have patience in the beginning. This part is to focus on events before and during "Snow-white and the Seven Dwarfs", as to establish the backstory._

 _Now then! We will begin. When the story is done you shall know a great deal more than you do know._

 **THE FIRST STORY WHICH HAS TO DO WITH A MIRROR.**

Once upon a time, there was a king who loved his wife so much, he wanted to let her see the beauty he saw in her, so he let a special mirror be made for her birthday by trolls. This mirror would show the truth when one asked a question, and it would not lie. It was however not the mirror that the queen truly wanted yet the king couldn't give: a child.

In the following deep winter, the queen was admiring the falling snow and saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and her blood fell. Because the red seemed so alive against white, she thought "If only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as a raven's wings. All with the strength of that one rose." Soon after, a daughter was born to the queen and they named her Snow-white. She was adored by her parents and the kingdom.

Their joy was only hightened when the queen, hardly a year after the birth of her firstborn, turned out to be pregnant again. This proved to be fatal and the queen died with the name of her second born on her lips: Rose Red. She could not be more different than her older sister - Her hair was like yellow corn and her face was dusted with freckles.

The king was heartbroken by the loss of his wife. And when he looked into the mirror, he didn't see her beauty anymore. He still saw the truth, but his perception had changed. His reflection only showed the pain and sorrow now corresponding with the death of his wife. Fuelled by grief, the king resented his second child for the loss of his true love.

Snow-white on the other hand, never blamed her sister for what had befallen to their mother. "You never got to know her." she said when her younger sibling cried out of guilt. "That already is punishement enough." And the older sibling took Rose to her chest and let her weep.

The King's grief had eroded well enough over time to take another wife, which both of his now teenage children eagerly supported. Particularly Rose was hopeful that his new wife would show her the motherly kindness that Snow spoke so much about.

Sadly enough, it only became worse. The new queen, while beautiful, was vain and egoistical, all too eager to fuel her husband's resentment towards Rose. The youngest daughter was used to this, but not to what followed. To the horror of both sisters, the queen replaced the portrait of their real mother with that of the Mirror of Truth.

"You have no right to take that down, Grimhilde!" spat Rose as she stormed into her room. She never called her 'stepmother' like Snow-white did.

"I have every right. I am your queen." replied Grimhilde as regal as ever.

"Queen- _consort_." corrected the blonde girl with ice in her voice.

"That's enough."

Both women stopped arguing when they saw the king walk into the room.

"My beloved husband." Grimhilde flipped like a coin and gave him the most charming smile. "I was just explaining to your daughter about our redecorating plans." The queen then turned her head towards Rose once more. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear. I know how much your mother means to you. But that still doesn't mean you can talk in such a manner to me. How old are you now? Ten summers?" asked Grimhilde in a casual manner.

"Twelve." corrected Rose.

Her answer caused a mixture of shock and fear in Grimhilde's eyes. "You will soon be a woman." noted Grimhilde with thin lips. "And as a woman, especially one who's to be a princess, needs to be tutored."

"I'm already taking lessons." tried Rose Red to flip the conversation to her favor. She saw what she was trying to do - to prey her away and loose any influence over her father.

Unfortunately, love makes blind. And the King allowed his wife full reign to make the preparations. Grimhilde summoned the huntsman, ordered him to guide Rose to the neighbouring kingdom and let an 'accident' occur on the way. The huntsman himself had watched over the girls for his whole life and couldn't lay a hand on them. Instead of killing her, the huntsman took Rose Red in as his so called 'niece'.

"I'll free your sister as well." promised the huntsman that night in his cottage.

"No. I'm invisible to my father's eyes. But Snow?" Rose shook her head. "She's the heir. She gets watched day and night. It would be suicide to try such a thing. And your family would be put to death along with you." Rose looked to his wife Ingrid and her son Kay. "You've already done so much, my friend. For now, we need to abide our time and find the right moment to free her."

The huntsman sighed. "Fine. But this doesn't sit well for me, Rose." The man ticked on the table with his fingers. "Which reminds me... You might want to take a new name."

Rose nodded and thought for a moment. Her handmaiden... she had a very common name. "Gerda." said Rose out loud. It rolled quite well over her tongue.

"Welcome back in our family... Gerda." smiled the huntsman as he shook her hand.

* * *

 **THE SECOND STORY, ABOUT A PRINCE AND A PRINCESS.**

Through the huntsman, Gerda heard daily news about the well fare of her sister. And it was both something she dreaded and rejoiced in. For while she heard that Snow-white kept her positive and kind behavior, the treatment of their stepmother only worsened. When her father died just a few weeks after her escape, Gerda didn't cry a tear for him, but for Snow-white. Now having full control over her, Grimhilde made Snow-white walk in rags like a beggar and clean the castle. She was confined to the castle grounds and the huntsman saw no opportunity to bring the princess to safety. And so the months and seasons turned.

Two years aren't a lot in a human life - but they are in the beginning. At nearly 14 years old, Gerda slowly began to blossom into womanhood, sparking attention from the boys in town. Gerda ignored their avances and kept on tending to their garden. It wasn't because she felt superior towards them due to her blue blood. It was because she had already someone in mind... Her ears peaked up when she heard the approaching horses and quickly ran to the stream to wash as much of dirt off her hands. After she was somewhat presentable, Gerda took the buckets of water and began to fill them at the well. The commoner life had washed all luxury off - her skin had gained a tanned color from working long hours in the sun and her arms were hardened from the heavy lifting. _If she were to say she were a princess, he would think her mad,_ thought Gerda to herself as the horseriders came into view. "Your majesty." Gerda bowed as the horse stopped in front of her.

"Gerda." The prince's amused tone couldn't be masked. Without any reserve of what his men would think, William dismounted his horse and pulled the girl into a crushing hug. While he did, Gerda could feel something ticklish graze her cheek and somewhat flustered, the girl realized her friend was becoming a man. How odd, mused Gerda, how people changed so quickly these days. Their first meeting - well, it wasn't exactly a meeting. The Dark Forrest is so vast, it crosses both hers and his kingdom. William, then 14 summers old, became lost in the woods. Gerda found him nearby the edge of the forrest and took him in their home. Feverish and cold from the pouring rain, the prince was not able to return home for a full week. During that time, Gerda and William became accquinted. Out of gratitude, William taught Gerda how to use a bow and arrow to help her provide for her family alongside the huntsman. And William's father gave Gerda an education equal to that of royalty.

Oh the irony - she was following the exact lessons her father wanted her to follow, despite her fighting against it. She hadn't told anyone about her true identity. Only one person with the wrong intentions who could hear and spread it, and she would drag William's entire kingdom into a war against Grimhilde.

"It is... so good to see you." replied Gerda softly as they withdrew from their hug. After taking care of the horses along with the rest of William's hunting party, the two friends put themselves aside to skin their bounty and to talk.

"Is Florian alright?" asked Gerda as she skinned the rabbit. "Normally, you and him are inseperable."

William chuckled. "To put your mind at ease, my brother is quite alright. Florian split ways with our hunting party half-way through the forrest to meet with Queen Grimhilde, regarding- Are you alright?" asked the prince concerned when he saw Gerda pale. William followed her gaze to see her uncle return on his horse, with his arms and tunic full of blood.

"Uncle? Oh gods, what-"

"It is not mine, sweetheart, it is that of a pig." called the huntsman wearily out to her while dismounting his horse.

"A pig? Why, are you going to change your profession?" joked Gerda, only for her smile to dwindle when she saw the huntsman's frightened and guilt-ridden eyes. "Uncle? What is it?" pressed Gerda on.

To Gerda's and William's shock, the man began to cry in earnest. Quickly Gerda took him into her arms and tried to calm him down. Through his tears and smothered voice, the huntsman told Gerda about the queen's orders to kill Snow-white for her. "I have put a pig's heart in the box instead", went the huntsman on through his hiccups, "But I couldn't save your sister. The queen's guards were patrolling all arround, if I had taken her on horseback.. "

"Oh Uncle..." Gerda pulled the huntsman close and patted his back. "You did everything you could."

William' eyes went from the huntsman to Gerda. "Sister?" asked the prince. "As in-" William went quiet as he connected the dots. "You're Snow-white's sister."

Gerda cringed at his accusing and betrayed tone but forced herself to look into his eyes as she told him everything. Her fear for being sold out to the queen and forever blowing her chance to save her sister, to put all of his subjects in danger,... After her voice was hoarsh and dry, Gerda stopped and waited for his answer.

"Well, father always says I have to marry a princess." said William at last.

Rose Red frowned, though her eyes lit up when she saw William smiling at her. "But promise me,-" went the prince on softly, "You won't keep any more secrets from me. That you won't carry this burden alone. I love you - so let me be there for you, both in good and bad days."

"I promise."

A cough from their side made both royals startle. The huntsman, still pale and guiltridden, now held up a scrol in his hand. "I also had to give this either to you or your father." explained the man as he handed it over to him.

Seeing the scroll, and being thrown back into reality, Gerda felt her stomach sink. A letter, specifically to the King and its present heir? That could only mean... "Florian..." muttered the girl out loud while William opened the scroll. As he read, the prince's lips became thin from anger.

"That witch put my brother in the dungeon for 'abusing her stepdaughter'" recited William as he rolled the letter in his hands. "And says that she will only release him if I am to marry her, _the fairest in all the land_." His last words were dripping with sarcasm and rage while the prince stormed to his horse.

Florian would never act in such a manner. This was clearly blown out of proportions by Queen Grimhilde. And who was to say she would keep her word and set Florian free? Who was to say she didn't kill William like she killed her father? "William, it is a trap." tried Gerda to stop William from doing anything rash.

"She summons me to her castle, so I will. But not alone." William's eyes stood hard while he heaved Rose Red up his horse. They rode to William's castle and it took only a few minutes for William to convince his father lending him troops. Besides that, William also requested his father would take the huntsman and his family under his protection, safe from Grimhilde's wrath.

Upon hearing the king agree, the huntsman's eyes sprang full of tears and he sank to his knees. "Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome. You and your family can immediately move in and be given work among the castle staff."

"Forgive me, your majesty. But I wish to join your son - I care for Snow-white as much as Rose Red. They are like daughters to me. I may not be a warrior, but I know passageways that would ease the siege and save far more lives."

His request was accepted and the huntsman proved indeed to be quite valuable for all the castle's secret passageways. It came to a total surprise for the guards, who thought they could never be breached, unless you were very uncaring about the lives of your own men. When they recovered from their shock, it was already too late.

"Where are the dungeons?" snarled William as he grabbed his surrending opponent. "And who holds the keys?"

"Go to the tower, down the stairs on the right" brought the man out. "The warden is the one who holds the keys and guards the prisoners."

"And where is he?"

"I... I don't know, sire!" The man's eyes were wide with fear, believing his lack of knowledge and his usefullness to be his end.

William stared him down before slowly removing his sword from the man's throat. "Put him with the rest and guard him." ordered William to his men. He didn't look if they obeyed his orders and followed the instructions the man had given him. As he walked across the courtyard, the prince had to heave up his legs in order to get over the dead men that were sprawled arround. Already, his men were busy to staple the bodies for a mass grave, but it would take till nightfall for the work to finish. Those who weren't dragging the corpses, were tending to the wounded or making food.

They had won, but William didn't feel victorious. The queen had, according to the castle staff, suddenly vanished on one night. No one knew where she had gone. The prince gritted his teeth - her guards were her sheep. They didn't deserve to die as they were ruled by fear. Safe for the highest ranked, who had gained their position thanks to their cruel state of mind which the queen favored so much. He had already dealt with those officers - but his wrath would only be complete if he had that witch's head on a spike.

William pushed open the door to take the stairs, only to cry out in pain when a crow suddenly came out and picked for his eyes! He felt the crow's claws dig into whatever exposed skin he had, and along with the stinging pain, he felt his blood trickle down. Suddenly something passed next to him and the crow suddenly screamed in pain. William uncovered his face, to see an arrow implanted in the crow's body.

"You alright?"

William smiled when he saw Rose Red in the doorway, with a bow and arrow in her hand. "Bit scratched, but otherwise I'm fine."

Both continued down the spiral stairs to come to a heavy door. "Ready?" After Rose Red's comfirmation, William barged open the door, to see a heavy muscled man stand up. Immediately, William noted a clunking bush of keys. This had to be the warden. An arrow flew past his head and planted itself into the warden's shoulder. William could hear Rose curse at her missed shot, but the rest was blocked out of his mind when the man stormed towards them. William had barely any time to react and acted on reflex. The prince took out his dagger with his free hand (It has its perks being amnidextrious) and threw it straight into the man's throat. Without looking behind, William took the keys and ran further into the dungeons. "Florian!"

"I'm here!" Florian had already heard the noise of battle above him, giving him the hope that it would be his brother. Now, he saw his hope realized as William came into view.

"Did she do anything to you?" asked William as he tried out the various keys. A glance to his brother made him see he was scratched on the face - and it probably wasn't a mere cat.

"She fed me well so I can witness Snow-white's head at my feet." Florian's jaw was clenched in anger and his eyes stood full of fright. The moment the cell door went open, the brothers flew each other in the arms. "Forgive me William, but I can't keep standing here." pleaded Florian as he immediately pulled out of their hug. "The Queen has used dark witchcraft to disguise herself as an old hag and is to present a deadly apple to Snow-white." explained Florian as William and Rose ran to keep up with him. "I have to go and warn her before it is too late."

Stunned, neither Rose or William said much as they tried to process everything. "But how will you find her? The forrest is so vast, by the time you've covered one area, she could be-" Rose didn't dare to say the word that was on her lips.

"I don't know." admitted Florian as they arrived at the courtyard. "I need a horse." tried Florian to yell, but his voice was hoarsh from the very little water he had been given.

"Get my brother a horse!" barked Wiliam instead of his brother. "And get some water!" In the sunlight, it all became too clear just how bad Florian looked. His eyes were sunken from worry and were hardly used to such light after being stuck inside the dungeon for so many days. If it weren't for him and Rose, Florian would have collapsed on the ground. His body was trembling and feverish due to the cold wet environment. William took the water skin from the guard and gave it to his brother, who greedily drank and coughed as a result. "Let us come with you." offered William as they aided him to his horse. With the help of his brother, Florian was heaved into his saddle. "You look like you're going to fall over."

"No. You need to stay here, in case Grimhilde comes back." ordered Florian. "Send her my regards when you see her." After a nudge to his horse, the prince hell-rided out of the castle grounds...

 **The tale of "Snow-white" and "Snow-white and Rose Red" are not one and the same. The Snow-white from both tales are different people, but I decided to mash those two stories as one.**

 **Florian being locked up in Grimhilde's dungeon is an actual plot that Walt had written. The prince had originally a far bigger role but the prince was too difficult to animate for Walt's employees. There was a comic released months before the première of the movie, showing the scenes they had planned for him. Go to Google, put "Snowwhite comic 1937" in the search option and click the first link.**

 **I don't know what the official age for Florian is. But since Snow-white is officially 14, I go with Florian being 18 years old (since his voice sounds already quite mature). William is 16 years old and Rose Red/Gerda is nearly 14.**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: To ease your concerns, no I'm not shifting focus. These stories are told by the Snowflakes to Hans, Elsa, their siblings... and to us. Next chapter will be the conclusion to Snow-white's story and after that we'll return to Hans and Elsa ;)_

 **THE THIRD STORY, ABOUT A BEAR AND A BOW.**

Grimhilde laughed when she saw the frightened faces of the dwarves - they now scrambled back like wurms for the huge bolder she was about to drop on them. Snow-white was forever in her sleeping death and so, the queen turned her wrath upon the little men who had dared to shelter her. It just needed one little push - but then hot light flashed before her eyes, and the ground vanished under her feet. She screamed as the fall kept going, though suddenly grunted in pain when she felt something harsh break her plunge. With the cracking thunder and rain, along with the long distance from the abyss, the dwarves didn't hear this and believed the queen to be dead.

And she wanted to keep this for quite a while. She couldn't get the satisfaction of giving the prince Snow-white's head, but at least she would take pleasure in his slow and painful death. Unfortunately, when the queen saw her own palace come into view, she noticed the banners of King Magnus, along with the weapon shields of his second born.

Said second born must already have freed his brother. And with Florian on the loose, the last hope of enacting her revenge slipped away. Grimhilde surpressed her anger and kept herself hidden in the surrounding forrest. She wasn't left with much choice. She would have to flee her own country. There was another neighbouring king in Arbor who had quite the admiration for her and was interested in the witchcraft she possessed. She still had pocketed her own seal ring in the folds of her robe - he would recognize and believe her.

And the king indeed did believe the old hag at his door - blinded by love, he assisted Grimhilde in everything she required to return to a brand new appearance. Grimhilde married him under her newly chosen name Gothel, though their love was one-sided from the king. The queen could have been happy - if only her obsession for Snow-white hadn't been there.

One day, upon gazing into her glass bol, the queen saw Snow-white alongside Prince Florian, announcing their courtship for the whole kingdom. Upon seeing the joyful and flushed innocent look of Snow-white, the queen flew into a rage. Damn it all, he had found her! Gothel paced arround as the wheels of her mind twisted arround. They all thought she were dead. They didn't know any better or "Queen Gothel" had been a lowly common maid that the King married. She had another chance and a far better one at that.

It seemed luck was on her side, as she didn't have to plea to attend the wedding - Snow-white and Florian send her husband an invitation.

Oh, her poor husband. He so suddenly became sick and so close to the wedding! Gothel would go in his stead and represent him at the ball. The road would have it, she would pass by the cottage of the Seven dwarfs. Or on this rare occassion, eight dwarfs, for their brother Nifty had returned from far away lands to tell them of his fortune. The dwarfs, feeling in a cheery mood for the upcoming wedding of Snow-white, kindly invited Gothel into their home.

"You must be tired after travelling such a road" said Happy as they made Gothel comfortable. "Please, stay with us for a good night's rest."

"You are very kind" smiled Gothel back as her nails dug into the table to prevent herself from stabbing their little bellies open. During dinner, Gothel couldn't help but notice that the newcomer Nifty was quite an outsider among his brothers. He wasn't quite popular thanks to his rude and arrogant behavior. It was needless to say that Grumpy and Nifty were at each other's throats the whole time. Gothel began to smile at the scenery. She could use that.

The next morning, the dwarfs all made themselves ready for work, safe for Nifty who was appointed to help Gothel with her broken carriage.

"You seem so quiet, Nifty. Is something on your mind?" asked Gothel when she saw the grumpy face that Nifty made.

"My brothers are taking a human with them to the mines so he can delve a diamond for this... this Snow-white" spat Nifty his frustration out.

Damnit, she should have gone and made the mine collapse, thought Gothel to herself. "Why? isn't it sweet he wants to give her something for the wedding?"

"Sweet? It is stealing!" sputtered Nifty out in protest. "That's all that humans do! They delve something up and immediately think its theirs - no, it is borrowed, I say! It is our mine and our gems!"

"Oh. I can see where you are coming from." sweet-talked Gothel. "That must be so hard to see all your hard work and dedication be for nothing."

"Finally someone who understands me." wheezed Nifty out in relief.

"Well, perhaps I can help you." offered Gothel. "I am invited on the wedding - I could sneak you in and let you take what was stolen from you from the royal treasury."

"You'd help me? Oh thank you!"

On the day of the wedding, Gothel kept true to her word and sneaked the dwarf into the castle. Today was the hardest day of her life to be witness to the happiness of her stepdaughter. It gave her some satisfaction to see that her inflicted scar on Florian's face had never healed. Scars, it often is said, draw girls like a moth to a light. The women of the court were all swooning over the 'battle-hardened' prince. To Grimhilde, it simply looked disgusting and made his face flawed.

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Gothel blinked in surprise when she saw Snow-white before her. "Your majesty!"

"Please there is no need to bow!" stopped the newly wed princess her. "I want to offer my condolences for the death of your husband. I can't imagine how it must feel like."

"You are very kind. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." stammered Gothel in her faked grief. She averted her eyes, so they couldn't see the malicious look. "Forgive me, the past few weeks have been lonely. I'm not that used anymore to... well, people."

"Then please, stay with us!" offered Snow-white immediately as she clasped Gothel's hands. "We have plenty of unused guest rooms here -"

"Snow-white, can I speak with you for a moment?" interrupted Florian as he mustered a smile to Gothel.

"Excuse us." Snow-white had barely said those words or Florian pulled her somewhat aside. "What is it?"

"Snow, I adore your good heart." started Florian as he pulled a string out of her face. "But could you involve me next time when you make your decision?"

"Florian, she's a lonely woman-"

"So was your stepmother." interrupted Florian, which he immediately regretted when he saw Snow's face become even whiter. "Snow, Forgive me for being so harsh but I do this to protect you. I... I already thought I lost you once." Florian's voice cracked. "Don't let me go through this for real."

Snow stayed quiet for a while. "What would you suggest?"

Florian's shoulders relaxed. "I will allow Queen Gothel in the castle, but for the first few weeks she'll be be watched. When I hear no alarming reports, I will ease up the control. Is that alright for you?"

"Alright." agreed Snow-white, causing Florian to grin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." mumbled the prince before kissing his wife on the lips.

The wedding couldn't become more magical, or so Snow-white thought untill the very night she slept with Florian. The next morning, Gothel saw the handmaidens come out their bedroom with stained sheets - the prove of their consummation. Though, those sheets were hardly needed when you saw Snow-white's or Florian's face - they never looked happier than before.

Gothel kept herself quiet during Florian's 'test period' as she wanted his suspicion to dull. Have them have their happiness. It would hurt all the more when she took it away from them. Now residing for a few months in the castle, Gothel was allowed as Snow-white's handmaiden to help and prepare herself.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow-white when Gothel felt her breast instead of tightening her corset. It felt hard and sensitive lately and the princess felt truly uncomfortable.

"When was the last time you bled, my dear?" asked Gothel as she returned to Snow-white's back. She didn't tighten the corset as much as before anymore.

"I..." Snow-white went quiet as she counted the weeks and her hand went to her stomach. In utter shock and wonder the nearly 16 year old princess glanced down. She was with child. Her child. Their child. Snow-white began to shake and cry from happiness. "Oh god... I'm..." Snow-white glanced to her handmaiden. "Gothel, please don't tell Florian! I want to tell him this myself." beamed the princess.

"Off course, your majesty. This will be our little secret." promised Gothel.

Snow-white sought everywhere for her husband, but couldn't find him. Great was her dissappointment when she heard that Florian had just left the castle grounds. She could hear William shouting and saw Rose Red run to the horses. The news would have to wait...

"Florian, wait up!" yelled William as he along with Rose Red, Kay and his father Eric mounted their horses. What in the devil had possessed him to ride off so suddenly? He was the future heir to this kingdom, he couldn't just go riding off without any protection!

Florian heard his brother's voice that was carried through the wind, but he ignored it. Over the past few months, there has been stolen from the royal treasury. Sure, one coin less wouldn't make them poor, but this was the money they had taxated from their people. He would not take the easy road, simply taxate the people again and let the thief go untouched. And now, he had finally seen the thief in the middle of his act - taking away the most precious emotional treasure he had ever had - the diamond he had delved for Snow-white for their wedding.

The thief in question was little - so much so that he seemed like a child. Florian's heart softened a bit at that thought. If it were a child, he could see that through the fingers and explain him why he couldn't take the money. "Stop in the name of the king!"

The thief however, who Florian suspected now to be a 'he', kept running. "I said stop in the name of the king! This is your last warning!" shouted Florian while taking out an arrow on his quiver and making ready to take aim on horseback. The arrow flew past the thief and planted itself into the ground. "The next will be in your throat!" warned Florian as the thief scrambled backwards from the arrow that had suddenly appeared.

"Please, please have mercy, your majesty!" The thief threw the sack on the ground and sunk to his knees as well.

"You're a dwarf." noted Florian with narrowed eyes as he kept his next arrow ready. "Why steal from the royal treasury? Don't you have enough diamonds to last you ten lifetimes"

"There is something of great value hidden among your treasury, your majesty. A far greater value than any diamond in my mine possesses."

"You could have just asked us instead of stealing monthly." said Florian with a frown as he dismounted. "Show me where you have burried the treasure you have stolen for the past few months and come with me willingly. Then, when you await my father's justice, I'll vouch for you to seek for this gem you seek."

"Certainly, off course, your majesty!" Nifty pushed the sack to Florian, who opened it and sighed in relief when he found Snow-white's diamond. "Oh, your majesty.." Florian glanced up when he saw the dwarf hold up a ruby. "This.. this sat in my pocket." admitted Nifty as he held it out for Florian to take.

"Thank you." Florian took it and wanted to let it drop into the sack when he found out he couldn't. A burning sensation began to spread from his hand to the rest of his body. "What.. what is happening?"

"Oh, just a little enchantment." said the dwarf casually as his face contorted into a twisted smile.

Enchantment?! Florian's eyes settled on the dwarf. "I'll kill you for this!" roared Florian. His hands grabbed to squeeze his throat, but another spasm went through his body. The rage... the fire, it was unbearable!

"I'm sure you will. That is if you don't rip your family apart first." grinned Nifty before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Florian!" The trees grew so close to one another, they were forced to leave the horses and go by foot. "Florian, where-" William turned arround to Eric when he saw a huge figure come towards them. "Eric!" But before he could say more, the bear sprung upon the huntsman and ripped his body to shreds.

"Father!" Rose Red could barely hold the terrified son back. It was high-pitched from fear and grief - the perfect sound for a weak prey to the bear's ears. His bloodied face turned towards the remaining humans.

ZFFF! an arrow planted itself in the bear's skin, but it only made him angry. His attention diverted from Rose and Kay to the human with the bow.

"William-"

"Get Kay away from here!" ordered the prince as he took another arrow and shot it into the bear's shoulder. Before the bear could even recover, William put on his third arrow, this time planting it in the bear's stomach when he heaved itself on two legs. He didn't have that much chance anymore... William took what he thought to be his last arrow and shot him in the area of his lungs. The bear howled from the pain, staggered backwards and fell on the hard rocks.

"William!" Rose Red rushed to the prince, who immediately pulled her into a hug. Kay too came by, silent and still in shock for seeing his father's death.

"Oh god..." The couple turned their attention to Kay when they heard his horrified voice. They saw him staring at the bear - No, it wasn't quite a bear it was...

Sinking to his knees, William cried out in pure horror when he saw the bear transform into his very brother. No, this couldn't - HE couldn't - Eirik half-pulled, half scrambled his way towards Florian, with an ever growing red pool arround him. "Florian?!"

"Got... good... aim..." stammered Florian back. "You're... You're gonna be a hunter yet."

"you'll be alright, Florian. We'll get you a doctor, just... just hang in there" pleaded the younger brother as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Take.. take care of Snow-"

Eirik could barely see his brother through the tears and couldn't speak any more. So he simply nodded and squeezed his brother's hand. "I.. love.. y-" William forced himself to watch his brother's eyes die and gently closed his eye lids.

Snow hurried downstairs when the soldiers saw riders approaching, singing and dancing with every step. When she arrived at the courtyard though, the singing stopped and anguished screams took its place.

 **THE FOURTH STORY, ABOUT A GOLDEN CHILD.**

Everything about the castle reminded Snow of her late husband. So when she told her sister and William that she would return to her old home, they understood her and helped her prepare her journey. They promised to visit her as much as they could - and for a while they did.

Promises however, are so fragile. 4 months after Florian's death and 1 month before Snow's child was about to be born, King Magnus died. With Florian's heir still in Snow's womb, it was William who would ascend the throne along with Rose Red as his consort. William had never expected this to be so soon - as second heir, he had always assumed Florian would take the throne. With such a short span of time to prepare him as future heir, William and by extend Rose Red were flooded by their new duties.

The visits of William and Rose became less and less, till one day they stopped. It was not done out of indifference to Snow-white - along with their duties as king and queen, they assumed Snow-white was fine and content with her child since no ill news was rumored from her residing castle.

William and Rose were right in that regard. Snow was indeed overjoyed with her little daughter whom she had named after Idunn, the norse goddess of youth who provided golden apples to the gods.

Along with her, Kay had accompied her, finding the castle bring too many painful memories of his father. Immediately the boy took it up himself to be the personal guardian of little Idunn and Kay's mother Ingrid aided Snow in her motherly tasks like switching dipers and feeding her with a spoon.

Unfortunately, Snow had also asked Gothel to be with her. Her disguised stepmother was seething with rage. Snow has had quite the blow from losing her husband, but she was healing from it and far better than she thought. And so, when she saw the princess with her bouncing child on her lap, along with Ingrid, Kay and the visiting seven dwarfs, Gothel realized it did not simply suffice to take away her true love. Her friends were holding her spirits high.

But what when said friends betray your trust? Gothel smiled at the scenery before her before searching in the vast castle. She should have looked for it sooner, thought Gothel for herself as she at last found her Mirror of Truth. When one looked into it, they saw the truth as they wanted it to be, not as it was. A very small distinction, yet a crucial one. But Snow didn't know that. Gothel placed the Mirror in Snow's room. It was well-hidden, but still close enough to influence anyone who was in here. Gothel herself had gazed years into the mirror and was immune to its wicked side. Snow on the other hand...

And so in the months after, the mirror began to subtly take hold of the young princess, like a disease unseen. It whispered doubts and fears into her heart, about losing her son, about her friends who could betray her. It made her recall Florian's death during the night and how Rose Red had left her all alone during the day.

Snow spoke and smiled less. She didn't dance anymore with the dwarfs when they came to visit nor wrote her sister or William about her and her daughter's well-being. The only time she was somewhat the old Snow everyone knew, was when she was spending time with her daughter. But even those moments became less and less.

Gothel brew potions so Snow would become sick and installed the fear of carrying over the disease to her child. She let Kay and Ingrid take Idunn outside the walls when Snow had a free moment to spend with her daughter.

After a year, Snow-white had become a shell of who she was. A shell, but it was unbroken still.

On one particular evening, when the dwarfs came to visit, Snow was called to the garden by Ingrid to discuss the arrangement of the rose bushes. They were just at the furthest ends of the garden, when smoke began to fill their noses. "Idunn!" Upon seeing the fire that accompanied the smoke so close to quarters, Snow rushed back with Ingrid at her heels.

When she barged the door open, the princess was met with a whalm of smoke and she retreated for a moment, coughing from inhaling the toxic air. Her fear for her child was however greater and the princess rushed towards the crib - with her daughter as still as death. A sound nearby made Snow glance in its direction and saw Dopey, standing confused in the room with a torch in his hand. "You... Do you have any idea what you have done?!" shrieked Snow as she grabbed the torch out of Dopey's hand and pushed the torch into her prepared bath. After that, the princess slapped the dwarf so hard on the cheek he fell down. "Get him in the dungeon." This caused Dopey to wave his arms and try to grab the princess's dress. "Get him OUT OF MY SIGHT!" screamed Snow when the guards stood mortified and frozen at the doorway.

With all the noise, the rest of the dwarves came to look. "Your majesty, what is going on?" asked Bashful quietly.

"Your brother tried to kill my daughter."

A shock went through the dwarves. "Your majesty, Dopey would never-" Sneezy began.

One look from Snow-white silenced them all. "I don't care for your opinion. He did it all the same. Tomorrow he will be hanged for regicide."

"No, your majesty!"

"Please, spare him!"

"You ask me to spare the murderer of my child?"

"No, your majesty. We ask you to spare our brother." pleaded Doc this time as he knelt on the ground. His fellow brothers did the same.

Snow's anger subsided somewhat. "I'll take it into consideration." said the princess before returning to her daughter. Gently, the mother stroked her cheek.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry for what happened." Gothel said as she approached the mourning princess. "Come, let me help you to your chambers." Gently Gothel guided her to her vanity mirror - the Mirror of Truth, that Gothel had just switched with an ordinary one.

"I can't believe Dopey would do such a thing." said Snow quietly while Gothel brushed her hair.

"Oh my little flower... the world is filled with selfish and horrible people. Sometimes you don't always see it untill it is too late." Gothel put the comb down and after Snow had gently placed her daughter in the crib (She would not leave her in the other room), her handmaiden aided the princess in her bed. The moment Snow closed her eyes, Gothel whispered a few words, leaving Snow in a blissful sleep.

She was strong of will to resist the pull of the Mirror and to still consider sparing Dopey, she had to give her that. While she could have stabbed her in her sleep, Gothel didn't want Snow to join her husband and daughter so soon. Gothel glanced to the Mirror and after a good push, the mirror broke in thousands of pieces. One of the many shards were so small it was barely as big as a raindrop. Perfect.

Gothel placed the shard on Snow's chest, close to her heart and once again began to whisper unknown words of magic. The shard glowed before it sunk into Snow's body and pierced her heart.

The next day, the dwarves were met with Snow's horrifying decision - Dopey was put to death. For Snow had seen in the Mirror what the 8th brother had done to her husband. The stubborn loyalty to Dopey proved they had no love for her or her child. They too, would have to die.

The Mirror shard in Snow's heart caused her sorrow to be projected on the world as winter; her tears shed for her daughter and husband began to fall as snow; and the anger for the betrayal of the dwarves manifested itself in harsh winds. The air turned so cold around Snow White that none could come close unless she let them.

The people, horrified by the transformation of the princess, but even more for her actions, fled. Soldiers loyal to Snow-white stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Not however, for Kay and Ingrid. They too were blamed by Snow-white for not protecting her daughter. Instead of succumbing to the cold, they became numb like slaves, obeying every command blindly and without any compassion.

Her transgression however seemed to become self-destructive, noted Gothel. If she wanted Snow to keep on suffering instead of killing herself, she would have to keep hope alive. "Child," Gothel said as she pointed to the Mirror. "The Mirror wants to tell you something."

" _Make me whole again and I will heal your child in kind."_

Snow-white was so desperate, she was willing to try anything to save her daughter. And so, the Snow Queen began at her impossible task to mend the Mirror pieces back together.

 **Whew! this was quite the chapter to get right!**

 **Florian delving a diamond for Snow-white is depicted in the comic "Snow-white's wedding".**

 **In the original story of "Snow-white and Rose Red", the two sisters befriend a bear, who is cursed by a dwarf. When they break the spell, it turns out to be a prince. Snow marries this cursed prince while Rose marries the prince's brother.** **In an italian comic, the Seven dwarfs of Snow-white have an 8th brother, who is also quite rude. I figured I would mash those characters together.**

 **The queen surviving her fall of the cliff and seeking refuge with another king are also coming from these italian comics.**

 **The name Nifty is one of the many names that the employees came up with for the dwarves.**

 **The names Eric and William are indeed taken from the "Snow-white and Huntsman" (2012). I also took some inspiration from its sequel "Huntsman: Winter's war (2016). I don't like how they were trying to make it both a sequel and a prequel. I however loved the direction they went with the Snow Queen tale and I loved Emily Blunt as the Snow Queen, but she was quite underused in my opinion.**

 **There is a Disney theory saying that Grimhilde and Gothel are one and the same - I think this theory is pretty awesome and plausible, so I decided to use it here too.**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE SIXTH STORY, ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SNOW QUEEN'S PALACE.**

The refugees with their horrific tales caused many of the surrounding kingdoms to take military action against the terrifying Snow witch. At first, Snow-white's rage was only reserved to those who had wronged her, but the returning fights caused her time and time again to force her hand, each more extreme than the last, to protect the Mirror and her daughter. Instead of only covering the area in which she resided and keeping on the defense, Snow-white now sought her own armies to fight - her children, she called them - and took the offense.

The rumors also reached William and Rose Red, who were horrified by the tales, though did not wish to let their sister fall. They also did not wish to turn the other cheek to the thousands of refugees who came knocking at their borders. In the end, and much to his reluctance, William took a company of troops and joined one of his friends and fellow king. When he arrived though, William was met with 20.000 man, and only on a quick count. Enraged that he had broken his deal, William rode towards the tent and dismounted his horse.

"I asked you to take refugees, not to take a fight." bit William harshly as he stormed into the tent. "Stand your troops down." 20 year his senior or not, he would not see their only chance blown away by his ego.

"They are not here to wage a war, William. They accompanied me to bring the people first aid." replied King Philip in a calm tone.

"That may be so, but just think how this will look to Snow-white." pointed William out as he placed his hands on the table. "I came to negociate with her - an army behind my back hardly proves I'm here with good intentions."

Philip sighed. "William... whatever happened to her according to all the witnesses... She is not without bloodied hands. We need to be certain and eradicate the threat before it is too-"

"Careful now." interrupted William with his eyes blazing. "Remember well to whom you are speaking to."

Philip glanced back to William at hearing his tone, taking him truly in for the first time he arrived. He no longer was a nervous boy taking on his father's crown. Now at nearly 20 summers old, William's boyish looks had completely vanished. His body had become hard instead of lazy from wearing the crown. While previously having difficulty to grow a beard, William now sported one. And his eyes, while previously so filled with misschief and optimism, now stood hard and determinded. "Kingship becomes you."

William averted his eyes at his compliment. "I never wanted nor thought I would be." said the man quietly as he thought of his deceased brother. Florian should have been king damnit. He could never live up to his brother - or Philip, for that matter. His brother crushed the rebelling trolls in the North. Philip had taken on a fairy in dragon form, for crying out loud. He? He had besieged a castle of an absent wicked witch.

"Please, go home" asked Philip as he placed his hand upon William's shoulder. "Go to your wife and child. Speaking of whom, are they doing fine?"

"They are all doing well."Philip frowned in confusion when he saw William smirk. "And it's not 'a child', but twins."

"Really?" Philip's grin widened at the news. "What are their names?"

"Hansel and Gretel." William went on before Philip could. "And no, I'm not leaving. If I would, Rose would kill me for forsaking her sister"

"Very well." sighed Philip as he waved his hand to take a seat along with him, while asking a servant to bring them both a cup of wine. "Now, please don't run your sword through me-" began Philip after taking a sip of the beverage.

"You and I both know, you are the best swordsman of our time." said William in a deadpanned voice.

Philip smiled and averted his eyes to the ground. "I've long passed my peak." Having passed his 4th decade, the man began to feel his age. "It won't be long before one surpasses me now." Not so subtly, Philip's eyes settled on his friend.

"I'm not.. I could never surpass-"

"You underestimate yourself too much. It is the very reason that holds you down." scolded Philip in a harsh tone. His eyes softened. "But it is not about you or me today. Like I said before, don't fly into a rage... But have you ever considered that your sister in law could be the one whom the trolls spoke off?"

"With blasts of cold will come dark art and a ruler with a frozen heart..." muttered William the verses out loud. "All will perish in Snow and ice..." He didn't say the last verse. Yes, those verses were engrived in every monarch ever since they made the prophecy. "She's like a sister to me." whispered William. "Defeating evil was easy for you - Malificent wasn't family." gave the king a jab towards Philip.

"William, I don't say this because I love to inflict pain upon you." said Philip as he put the cup down. "But the snow-white you love and knew... she may be gone. I don't want this to be too much of a shock to you, should it be true"

William swallowed at his words. "I know." The two chatted, but of less morbid and grave topics before getting to bed. Neither wished to dream of what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

The air was biting and the snow slowed them down enormously, causing William to be hypnotized by the never ending white. "What was the name of your sword again?" asked William to keep a conversation going with his cousin. "I keep forgetting it."

"Dyrnwyn" said philip. "According to Flora, its Welsh for 'white hilt'." At saying its name, the sword glowed a little in the dark.

William shuddered a little at this - According to the legend, the sword could only be drawn by noble worth. Not to be mistaken by royal blood, though it had been wielded by great kings before. It was untill one descendant of that bloodline ordered the sword to cut down an innocent man, that the sword refused to be unsheathed by anyone who he didn't deem unworthy. Others say it was even worse: that the sword would burn you to a crisp. No thanks, he was not fond of losing his life just yet.

Philip noted William's unease. "As long as your intentions are good, the sword won't hurt you." reminded Philip him.

"Huh. What is 'good', exactly, in the eyes of that sword?" mused William.

"You should ask Dyrnwyn that, not me." Philip's smiling eyes turned hard when he saw Dyrnwyn light up like a white flame. Immediately the man looked ahead and not a moment too late - ice spikes sprang towards him and Philip ducked behind his shield, causing them to splinter. His other men however weren't so lucky and were pierced on the spot.

"Evening, gentlemen. What are you doing on my mountain?"

"We came to talk." stammered William as he took in his sister in law. Snow, what has happened to you?!

"With a sword at my neck, naturally." said Snow with her eyes turned to slits.

"Your lands are swarming with creations I can only assume are yours." spoke Philip this time. "They aren't exactly keeping to the borders that are set."

"Everyone is free to travel - like I allowed you to travel into my land. I didn't say anything about you being allowed to leave. You'll make a fine statue among my collection. Never had a King before." Snow-white's hands began to turn blue and the temperature dropped significantly. At the same time, Philip's sword blazed alive with fire, keeping its owner from gaining any frostbite.

Philip opened his mouth, but this time William intervened. "Snow-white, your sister send me to take you home."

Snow-white laughed. "My sister?" Her laughing ceased and the ground rumbled underneath them. She left me alone to rot!" screamed the Snow-queen, after which she raised her hand and caused Philip's air pipe to tighten. Involuntarily, the sword dropped from his hand as the king sought for a way to relieve himself from the lack of oxygen.

"No, don'-" William screamed when frostbite began to crawl across his hand and weapon, causing the steel to fracture. Through his blinking eyes of pain, the king saw Dyrnwyn just laying in reach. His fear to take the sword vanished when self preservation and instinct took over to block the oncoming ice spikes - William grabbed the sword and immediately staggered from the pain. It was like plunging his hand in glowing coals! With the greatest difficulty, the king held it in front, causing the ice to melt before his eyes.

The sword didn't deem him worthy neither unworthy. William swallowed as he kept blocking Snow's attacks - in the heat of battle, the king forgot Dyrnwyn's rule and striked in offense - only to stop inches from Snow's throat. Not because he remembered the rule, but because he couldn't bring himself to kill his family member.

Snow white took the moment of hesitation and knocked the sword out of William's hand like she had done with his previous one.

"William!" Philip, who had scrambled up after nearly being choked to death and now raced to aid his friend, could only watch as he saw William vanish along with Snow in a swirl of Snowflakes, leaving only Dyrnwyn on the ground.

The king couldn't do much more, safe for returning to William's wife and deliver her the news of his fate. "I'm so sorry."

"You needn't be. You tried everything you could to keep him safe." replied Rose before hushing Hansel in her arms. "Me, on the other hand..." The young mother glanced to the child in her arms and felt tears prickle in her eyes. "This is my fault. I ordered him to go to my sister and because of me, my children could be fatherless..." Rose's lip trembled.

"William isn't dead." assured Philip her gently. "The Snow qu- I mean, Snow-white has taken him hostage. If she were truly lost, she wouldn't have thought twice to kill her family."

Rose contemplated on his words. "You said she went North?" When Philip nodded, Rose continued, "Then I'll go after her."

"What?" It was only when Rose Red turned on her heels and went to her horse, that a dumbstruck Philip recovered from his shock. "Rose, no! It is too dangerous!"

"You said it yourself, Philip! She didn't hurt William - at least, not gravely. I can bring her back, I know it."

"You'd risk Hansel and Gretel becoming orphans because of your instinct?"

Rose stilled at the preparations she was making. "They will have wonderful godparents to care for them." replied the young mother with a voice on the verge of breaking. "I know I ask too much of you and Aurora, but.. could you...?" tried Rose to have the assurance of her friend.

"I'll love and protect them as if they were my own." promised Philip as he placed a kiss on her forehead. It was after a very long and tearful goodbye to her children that Rose Red began her travels North. She had retaken her previous name Gerda, as for not to attract any thieves who were lusting after a Queen and the money that could come with it.

But the North was vast and very devoid of life: covering this frozen land would take weeks, if not months. Still, Gerda pushed on as the seasons flew by. Now not only for her sister, but also for her children. For she had heard that the snow and ice had continued to spread South and had no intention to stop. If she failed, her children would never know Spring...

Meanwhile, in Snow-white's castle, William was ordered to make paintings. The reason he was still alive after being in such a cold environment for so long, was because Snow willed it so. The prisoner had always intrigued her, because of his hesitation to strike her dead. In fact, it puzzled Snow-white so much, she wanted to get to know him better. So, she ordered him to paint her as he truly saw her.

"Hm. You possess some talent." said Snow as she inspected the painting that william made for her.

"Now give what you promised in return." croaked William's voice. "Give me my freedom."

"And I shall. Though I didn't exactly state 'when', did I?" brushed Snow-white his demand away. William's hands balted to fists at her words, which Snow-white noted. "It was about time you would see the truth." replied Snow as she lifted William's chin up.

"And you, Snow Queen?!" challenged William. "When are you going to see the truth that I present to you?"

"Truth is truth. And the truth is, that you killed my husband." sneered Snow back as she grabbed a handful of hair.

"And you need to look into that Mirror of yours, instead of looking me in the eye?" stammered William on despite the cold ice that spread across his skin. "I killed my brother, yes. I did this unknowingly and solidly to protect Kay and Rose Red. _That_ is the full truth."

For a moment, the Snow-queen's eyes began to soften - a little tiny moment of weakness for her sister and consideration to forgive. But the mirror shard was already too long in her system and knew which buttons to press. Her child was gone, after all, because they weren't there to protect her. W _hat kind of family does that? You really want to get your sentiment get the upper hand? You know what happened the last time you trusted someone... You're strong now. And alone. No one will ever hurt you if you keep holding on to me.._."ENOUGH!" screamed Snow-white and she raised her hand to William, who was rendered unconcious by her vivid blow to his head. Furious by her soft behavior, the queen returned to her shattered Mirror. But instead of looking at it, Snow began to pace arround. "Out, all of you, OUT!" screamed the Snow Queen to her enslaved subjects who were busy mending the Mirror for her.

"What's the matter, dear?" Gothel, who had been watching, frowned at Snow's erratic behavior. "Come with mommy..."

Snow's eyebrows knitted together at her words. "I want to be alone to think." replied Snow in an icy tone.

"My dear, you are in dire need of companionship."

"Do not tell me what I need." bit Snow-white as ice began to crawl arround her. The queen raised her hand before Gothel could touch her shoulder, and and Gothel yelped from pain when she felt frost crawl across her wrist. "Now. Get. Out. I won't ask a second time so nicely." snarled the queen before releasing her handmaiden. After Gothel's steps had vanished, the Snow Queen didn't stare back at the Mirror. For the first time in a long time, The queen stepped to the icy crib she had made and stared down at it. _How long had it been since she had greeted her child?_ It was out of guilt she didn't come to see her anymore. _All this pain and death she caused..._ "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve a mother like me." whispered Snow. "I do it for you. Only for you. I sacrifice millions to save you, my little Idunn... I hope you can forgive me this one day." Tears and Snow began to fall when she touched the hand of her sleeping, frozen baby. Sobbing, the Snow queen fell on her knees next to the crib and wept.

William had caused some change in the Snow Queen's heart - be it very subtle. Her eyes weren't as focused anymore on the Mirror, but on her enslaved frozen people. Perhaps it was that, after visiting Idunn for the first time since her death, the Snow Queen began to identify them as her own 'children'. Perhaps, by turning the clock arround, she was not too late for the redemption she previously believed impossible. A small chance, she knew. But at least it was one. While she still commanded them in the same icy voice, she didn't threaten or yell at them any longer. She had long conversations with William if she weren't overseeing the reconstruction of the Mirror and tried to understand why he killed her husband - but above all why he had spared her.

"You're family." William said quietly. "And while family bonds can break like any other bond... I love you, Snow."

Months before, she would have frozen his fingers off for being so informal. Now, it had become an inside joke between the two. "Love me..." echoed Snow his words. "Even after decimating your armies? Your friend?"

"You didn't do those things because you felt powerful." replied William after a long silence. "You didn't do any of this out of a selfish reason, or because you are evil incarnate. So yes, I still love you, Snow."

Snow-white stared at him and nodded at his answer before leaving the room she had placed him in. Immediately, she was met by Gothel. "What is it?" The Snow Queen couldn't stop the annoyance from leaking in her voice.

"Your majesty, I wanted to warn you about this princeling you took. He's keeping you from completing the Mirror."

At this Snow stopped walking. "How could he when he's locked away and guarded?" The Snow Queen now faced Gothel, with eyes narrowed from suspicion. "Lately, you've been quite unsupporting of me, Gothel. It almost seems as if you welcome any rivalry between me and William."

"Your majesty, I-"

Before Gothel could begin her defense, Snowflakes began to swarm into the room their mistress was in. "Your majesty, your majesty! Your sister wishes to see you."

At this, Snow-white's eyes widened in shock and fear, despite her possessing magic. "Let her in." said the queen before Gothel could demand otherwise. The icy doors were opened, revealing a shivering blonde woman with bare feet. "Rose..." Snow's eyes filled with concern at seeing her sister's state and immediately rushed towards her to plant a kiss on her head. Immediately it had its desired effect and made Rose immune to the frigid cold.

"T-thank you, Snow-white." returned Rose as she shuddered the last remains of the cold away. "You look.. different. Its a good different." added Rose immediately after when Snow's eyebrows knitted together. "Could.. Could I see my husband?" pleaded Rose softly.

Snow-white opened her mouth to answer, when noise of struggling and fighting reached her ears. "What is-" Immediately Snow ran towards where the fighting came from, with Rose at her heels. Snow began to form arround Snow-white when she realized it came from the Mirror-room and she quickened her pace, only to gasp in horror. "Gothel, what has happened here?!"

The ice was red with the blood of her subjects and still struggling in front of the Mirror, were William and Gothel, whom had William in a vice like grip.

"He killed your people, your majesty!" bit Gothel as the dagger pressed against William's throat.

"No, Snow!" begged William before hissing at Gothel's increased pressure. "Snow, I didn't do it, please you have to believe me!"

"Let him go." commanded Snow-white as she took a step closer. "Now."

For a moment Gothel's dagger trembled before releasing the pressure. Immediately William gagged and sunk to his knees, only to be immediately met with a warm embrace. It took a moment to realize it was Rose in his arms. "Rose? Rose, you're here!" William's tears sprang full with tears. "Oh gods, you're truly here!" Overcome with emotions, the prince forgot all protocol and kissed his wife till both he and her were out of breath. "I missed you..." Another kiss stopped William from continuing, "So much..."

"I missed you too..." cried Rose as she cuddled up in his embrace.

"What are you doing?! He killed your people!" screamed Gothel, causing the peaceful view with Rose and William to be shattered. Immediately, Rose and William looked at Snow-white, awaiting her judgement.

"We'll let the mirror decide that." came Snow's answer as she strode to the nearly complete Mirror, which contorted at Snow's wish. While the Mirror shard was meant to warp her emotions, William and Rose caused Snow to see past the lies that that shard. And so, instead of Gothel's truth, it revealed what truly had happened.

"You..." Snow turned her eyes to Gothel. "It was you, who did this."

"Oh yes, my dear." Gothel's friendly face fell off and revealed a devilish smile. "And I did so much more. The gallons of blood I spilled, is nothing compared to your amount - and it was all for nothing." Gothel cackled at Snow's shocked face. "Your daughter is DEAD, she shall stay dead, and you Snow, will burn in Hell like me. But first, lets make it count." Before Snow could recover from her shock, Gothel was already busy slicing the throats of her injured frozen subjects - she had to do the job quick before Snow arrived, and many therefore were injured and not yet dead.

"Gothel, stop." commanded Snow in horror as she saw her subjects draw their last breath. "I said STOP!" She had trusted her and seen her as a friend, she could not simply believe she was capable of this horrific display. But it was - and she would have to act before there was none to save. "ENOUGH!" screamed Snow as she raised her hands, and simultaniously a wall of ice rose up to seperate Gothel from her subjects. Now, Snow raised her hand to Gothel and Ice spikes began to rise up ready to impale her.

"Snow, stop!" Seeing Rose appear in front of her, made the ice spikes stop inches from Gothel's throat. "Don't do this. This is what she wants. You'd lower yourself to her level. Please. There has been enough blood already."

With a panting breath, Snow screamed out her anger and lowered the ice spikes. "Leave." bit Snow with blazing eyes to her handmaiden. "If you as much step a foot in my kingdom again, I have your head on a spike." It was hard not to act on her anger and just kill Gothel now for all the pain she had suffered, but seeing the pride and love in both her sister and brother in law stopped her from acting on it. When Gothel vanished from view, Snow turned to Rose and hesitantly hugged her, only to gasp when Rose tightened her arms arround her back.

"I'm so proud of you." whispered Rose as she cupped her sister's cheek.

Snow nodded, though her eyes were still full of pain. "It means a lot... But my daughter..." whispered the Snow queen as tears began to fall. Snow buried her head in Rose's shoulder and Rose did so with her, only to find Snow stiffening up. "Snow?"

"The Mirror.. he promised me, to heal my child if I mended him..."

"Snow, the last piece is lost..." brought William out.

"No, its not. Its in me..." explained Snow as she placed her hand to her chest. She felt it, now that she could see past the lies and fear, thumping in sync with her heart and emitting cold to her body. "Don't you see? I can save her!"

"Snow, we can't... We just got you back!" pleaded Rose, but her sister's face stood certain.

"How selfish would it be, to live with the knowledge I could save her?!" Snow began to cry and ice began to spread, winds began to pick up and the snow fell at an alarming rate. "I couldn't bear this!"

 _"All will perish in Snow and Ice..."_

"Snow, we'll.. we'll find another way." begged William as he took her arm. "Please don't-" As he spoke, the prince saw Snow conjure up an icy sword in her hands. And when the prince looked her again in the eyes, he saw she was completely serious, with not a hint of hesitation.

 _"Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice..."_

With tears in his eyes, the prince took the sword from her. Seeing her fear and anxiety grow in the face of death, William ordered Snow to look at him instead of the sword. "It will be quick." promised William.

"Okay... Okay..." nodded Snow with wide eyes. "Rose... can you take my hand and hold me?" asked the terrified woman, suddenly feeling like a small child once again, seeing security from her elders. Rose immediately obliged and when her hand clapsed hers, Snow felt herself tremble just a little bit less. As the sword came towards Snow-white, all her thoughts went to one person...

 _Florian.._

William's tears fell upon the wound he had inflicted upon his sister in law and as her body went limp, William aided Rose to put her gently on the ground. As they did, Snow's hair turned black, and her lips once again became red as a rose. Simultaniously, something small fell out of the growing wound, barely as big as a snowdrop, which Rose scooped up and brought to the Mirror. The moment it was placed in the right spot, a healthy baby cry echoed.

"Go." replied William as he saw Rose's conflict. "I'll watch over her." When he thought his wife was out of earsight, the prince began to weep in earnest, because while it had been her wish, he felt foul and tainted. He had failed to protect her, and broken his promise to his brother.

"William." Upon hearing his name, Wiliam glanced up to his wife with a little bundle in her arms. Staggering up his feet, the prince walked towards his niece and looked at her.

Her hair was as white as Snow's had been. Slowly, William stroked his finger against her pale cheek, which found the baby quite ticklish. Great was the pair's surprise when the baby cackled in joy - for snow once again began to dwindle down on them.

Wiliam locked eyes with Rose, whom had the same fear in her eyes - _for what if the prophecy went about Idunn instead of Snow-white?_ But those thoughts quickly dwindled when they saw Idunn's innocent eyes.

"The snow doesn't seem formed out of negative emotions." noted Rose out loud as she rocked the cooing baby. "If we were to learn her to focus on those feelings..." Rose smiled when she felt her husband's approval in the form of a kiss.

"Let's go home."

And they did, after burying Snow-white underneath her palace in the North Mountain - Rose didn't wish to bury her in her homeland, where so many people had come to hate her. No, this had been her kingdom, where she had redeemed herself.. and where her cold influence had had some positive effect. Before, the residing people in the North were scrambling and fighting over food. With Snow-white arriving however, they all had a leader to look up to for making the decisions. Snow-white even gave them work - she ordered to fashion ice bricks for her castle. For while she could make snow and ice, making it snow so far South drained her too much to make the castle on her own. By the time Gerda/Rose Red arrived, a city had begun to form near the sea, by the name Arundel - being close to the mountains, yet close enough to be by the sea for fishing and trading, proved to be the ideal spot for profit.

Rose had to bring the people of Arundel the news of their queen, and the people wept for her. Upon seeing her daughter however, their hope returned that once again a secure leader would step up. While Rose understood their situation, she had also seen the gleaming eyes of men, who would take advantage of Snow's daughter and make her their puppet. So, she appointed the mayor of Arundel to rule in Idunn's stead till she was officially of age and fully tutored by her.

When they came home, they were met by Philip and Aurora, who told them that both their children were out playing in the woods. So while they anxiously waited for Hansel and Gretel to return, they told their friends about their adventures and showed Idunn to them.

"Oh what a lovely child! May I?" asked Aurora the permission to hold Idunn. She could from Rose Red, and the queen began to sing in her wonderful voice. She sang so beautifully in fact, that the baby fell asleep in her arms.

Philip smiled at Idunn, before turning to William. "Your son is growing up fast" began Philip, "And close in age to my daughter"

"And you want to join them in marriage." completed William his unsaid sentence.

"Yes. They care very much for one another and wouldn't have any qualm to be joined as husband and wife. And it would please me greatly to see our kingdoms united, my friend." Philip noted the couple's hesitation. "I understand this is quite a shock for you to ask your blessing, especially so quickly after your travels. Please, get to know your children and the comfirmation of your son's affection to my daughter. They will arrive soon."

"We will." nodded William, "And thank you for taking care of them." And so, they stood in front of the courtyard, anxious to meet their children. They heard the thundering hoves of the horses before they appeared in view.

Hansel seemed to be kissed by fire, as his hair had that same shine to it, and his eyes were green of misschief and cunning. His sister Gretel on the other hand had her mother's blonde hair, her eyes were reserved and cool as the sea, though there was also a similar misschievious look in her eyes that you shouldn't underestimate. Upon seeing the pair, the two stiffened.

William and Rose let them take their time to recover from the shock and hesitantly, the twins came forward and slowly let them be pulled in a hug.

And then the words spilled, without any rest from both sides - they had so much to tell and to know. So much in fact that the twins nearly forgot the recent events in the woods. It was William who noted the cuts on Hansel's arms. "What happened? Fallen into a thorn bush?"

"No father, it was..." Hansel went silent at recalling the events of today. "It was due to fleeing a witch from a cottage in the glen. She..." the young prince swallowed at the image. "She's a cannibal - her hearth is filled with the bones from the children she ate. We managed trick her and push her into the oven, but I'm not sure if she's dead."

"A witch? What was her name? Did she say that?" pressed Rose on.

"Uh...something like... 'Go-" Hansel frowned.

"Gothel, that was it." remembered Gretel at hearing the first two letters.

Immediately, William and Rose paled at the name and ordered the guards to go to the cottage and burn it down. The men did, but there was no corpse recovered from the ashes. Gothel had escaped once again, and fled east where she committed the same atrocities to keep herself alive, untill a sundrop put an end to those deeds...

Well, here we are. You got the full story of Snow-white...

 **Also here are the easter eggs:**

 **The fairies gave Philip 'the sword of truth', but I decided to give it an actual name, Dyrnwyn. This name is given to the magic sword that Taran wields in the disney movie 'The Black Cauldron'. And yes, those are one and the same.**

 **The city 'Arundel' is the very same city that will grow out to be Arendelle's capitol... and where Elsa and Anna were born.**

 **Snow-white's burial is underneath Elsa's ice palace.**

 **I don't need to explain 'Hansel and Gretel' from the similar named fairy tale. ;) but the** **cottage that Gothel occupied as the witch from the previously mentionned fairy tale, is the one where Aurora grew up in.**


	19. Chapter 19

"It is a lovely story..." commented Hans as the Snowflakes finished their tale. "But, I don't see what all of this has to do with me and Elsa?"

The Snowflakes giggled at his remark. "It has everything to do with you, my king. After all, you are named after one of Rose Red's children."

"That's just coincidence. I mean, yeah I was named after Hansel the first who was the founder of the Southern I- oh." Hans stopped mid-sentence once the realization set in.

The Snowflakes hummed and floated all arround Hans and his brothers. "Your mother's side is descendant from Rose Red. Your father's side is descendant from the Sleeping Beauty."

Even Lars' eyes bulged out from this revelation. While he had studied their family bloodline, he had never been able to trace it back that far.

"You are all descendants of protectors, heroes, slayers of evil." sang the Snowflakes as they danced.

Hans felt his cheeks redden at their remark. He was hardly a hero. His brothers too, had this same mindset and it was Corwyn who voiced this aloud. "If this is our heritage, we are hardly worthy of it. We are anything but a protector. On the contrary." brought the man out with difficulty.

"Perhaps, this revelation will inspire all of you to live up to your ancestors." answered the Snowflakes in return.

Elsa frowned and turned to the will' o wisps. "Is this why you gave me and Hans those crowns on Midsummar? Because.. Because of our ancestry?" tried Elsa to grasp. "Is that why we are each other's true love?" Was it all but 'destiny' or 'fate' that had decided that she and Hans were meant for each other?

The will' o wisps seemed to understand Elsa's question. "No. The reason of you being each other's true love is not the far dilluted blood that you share. We saw you two complimenting each other and we wished to... give a slight nudge so you could find one another. But we can't interfere in what people feel or do. It was entirely up to you, whether you chose power or love" adressed the will' o wisps to Hans. "It was entirely up to you, whether you kept fighting for him or not" said the wisps this time to Elsa. "Which you did, my queen. You gained this magic, thanks to Snow-white's sacrifice. But magic always comes with a price. Like Snow-white, your majesty, beware of the ice in your veins. Don't let it consume your heart, or it will be frozen like hers. Be surrounded by true love, whether it be family-wise or partner-wise"

"Well, I don't think that is a problem." smiled Elsa as she glanced to the people arround her.

The Snowflakes laughed along with her, though the incoming flood of ardellian people made them quiet. They didn't like huge crowds. And the second magical winter hadn't made the people any kinder to any form of magic, so the Snowflakes wished to avoid any conflict. "We shall take our leave now, and await you in the ice palace untill you bid us an order." The Snowflakes vanished as quickly as they came, leaving Elsa, Hans and their siblings on the shore to await the approaching people.

Elsa frowned when she felt Hans' hand tremble in hers. "Hey." The queen said, causing Hans' tense face to snap to her. The only way he showed his fear was through his eyes. "It is going to be okay. We stand with you." breathed Elsa to him while squeezing his hand.

"Elsa, can't you just adress them? If you vouch for Hans, they'll-" whispered Anna.

"-lose any credibility for him. He would appear as a man who wouldn't look them honestly in the eye." retorted Elsa quietly.

While Hans was close enough to the two sisters to hear their conversation, his mind was too much occupied by what was ahead: to explain what happened on the fjord. The prince let their murmurs wash over him, many of them were about his icy clothing and he heard echoes of bewitching their queen or even stealing her magic. Not only was it to know what they were concerned about, but also to collect his thoughts. Before their speculation could grow too wild out of proportions, the prince called out to them. "People of Arendelle! I know, you have many questions, which you undoubtably want to see answered by your queen. Out of all those questions, I believe many of them are about this second abnormal weather and my part in this." Hans took a deep breath before quickly continuing on. "I want to answer them myself, look you all in the eye while I do so and hope that this aids you in believing my story. I presume that many have heard of my courtship to your queen, but for those who haven't, you now know this too."

The chattering began anew at being reminded of this news, but it was quickly silenced by Anna. "Please, let him finish what he has to say! Many of your questions might be answered soon."

"I understand if you are distrustful of my intentions. But to all of you, who fear I might have forced her hand by threat or manipulation or even witchcraft... You are right about the last guess, though I'm afraid it is the queen who has bewitched me" smiled Hans as he glanced to Elsa. "She could have so easily poured all her hate and anger out on the amnesiac man I was after hitting the fjord. She could have easily followed the advice of everyone arround her and have me sentenced to death. She... she even had the opportunity to let me die, without bloodied hands." went Hans on in a quieter tone, though still loud enough so people could hear. "Instead, she gave me life through her magic. The reason this second winter came upon us, was because this magic sought a way out, even coming close to destroying my body and sanity. Even today, she stubbornly kept believing in me and wished to have me as her husband." Hans laughed, though the tears began to prick in his eyes. "I still can't understand what your queen sees in me, but... Only a fool would not be bewitched by her generosity, her love and her forgiveness."

Elsa was severely blushing by this point, feeling all the people's eyes shift from Hans to her and sought his hand for support. "I love him." said the queen loud and clear for all. "And for those who are sceptical, I can never forgive him for what he has done to my sister, but I can forget. Just like he has learned to forget and start all anew with us. Just like you all managed to forget my wrongdoings and still wished me as queen. We aren't all that different when it comes to making mistakes. Its what makes us human. My hope is that you can see past his, like you could with mine."

The silence was deafening, and Elsa felt as if her heart might stop. Till suddenly... "Can you show us what you can do, sir?"

"Do?" echoed Hans as the girl came into view.

"The magic off course!" said the girl as if it were the most normal thing in the world to ask.

"Helga!" came her mother's mortified cry as her daughter went to Hans without any fear.

Hans glanced to Elsa, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at displaying his magic so soon, especially when he barely knew what his triggers were to make it. "I'm sorry, Helga, but I wish to wait a while before displaying my magic in public. I still have to figure everything out. But,-" went Hans on as he saw Helga's face drop. "When I have, you'll be the first to know it. Deal?"

"Deal." Helga smiled at his answer.

During the conversation with Helga, more children came closer to Hans, despite their parents vivid protesting, and began to ask the silliest things that only a child could ask.

"How do you know you have frostbite when you are this cold?"

"Well, the cold doesn't bother me much anymore." Hans heard Elsa snigger at this. "Did I say something funny?" asked the prince with his eyebrow up.

"I'll explain it later." grinned the queen before putting a snowflake on his nose, causing Hans to sneeze at the ticklish feeling.

"Your shirt is tied to your pants, so how do you piss?"

"Do you have ice-made underwear?" asked another curious kid.

"uhhh..." Hans and Elsa glanced akwardly to one another, while Hans' brothers, Kristoff and Anna doubled over from laughter. "Who wants to ice skate?" asked Elsa to divert the subject, causing all the children to immediately point their finger up and shout the loudest.

After freezing over the lake, Elsa provided each child with ice skates while Hans watched and mimiced her movement. Nothing. He thought about every lovely moment he knew, but it seemed 'love' was not the trigger to use his magic. The prince brushed it off and concentrated on watching the children instead. He had all the time to figure this out... Hans glanced to his fiancé. And he wasn't alone in this.

Elsa felt Hans' eyes on her and turned her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing...I'm just... so happy to have you." God, it felt cheesy, it felt stupid. But Hans didn't quite know how to describe his feelings in any other way at this moment. The prince gently put his arm arround her waist and rubbed her arm with his finger, gently making circles and whatnot on her skin.

"Me too." came Elsa's simple answer as she snuggled close to him.

 **ehhh... god, this is horrible. ugh, I'm so unhappy with this chapter. I'm sorry for not posting anything sooner, the holiday season was quite busy and made me unable to write much. I hope you guys like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A month later...**

"How dare you sign those papers?"

Hans wasn't fazed - neither by the way she demanded her answer, nor by the way she dropped the temperature so low that the wood began to creak. "We've been over this. I simply wanted to relieve you of the rising paperwork -"

"Without consulting me."

Hans rubbed his eyes. This again?! "What am I to you, a porcelain doll by your side?" bit Hans out. He didn't normally loose his cool (no pun intended) and neither did Elsa, but the tension had been building up lately. The two had barely time to recover from the second White-out, or other problems immediately came and absorbed all their attention. The destruction that Hans had caused, made the already vulnerable harvest break at last. Re-negociations had to be made regarding the food provisions with Corona, Germany, the Southern and Northern Isles. Combined with the pressure to provide for their people in the very upcoming winter, it didn't take much for them to snap at one another.

"Off course you aren't a porcelain doll!" huffed Elsa as she waved her hand arround to dismiss his dramatic comparison.

"Well, then learn to trust me and give papers you seem fit for me to handle!" Hans waited for her answer, but as the seconds flew by, he gained none. "I see." noticed Hans as Elsa's eyes flickered away from him. "What was the point then of us?" went Hans on as he walked to Elsa. "Me dying, you saving me, over and over... Am I just a trophy to you?"

"Hans, its not..." began Elsa, before her lips began to tremble. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes, but they didn't fall. Not yet. "I wouldn't let you die. Not then, not now, not ever." whispered the queen as she turned herself to him. "But... you've changed."

Hans laughed at her remark and Elsa flinched. It was the same laugh that she had heard when he had held Anna by the throat. It was the same smile she saw when she exposed her former head councillor. His eyes had once again snuffed the light.

"Changed?! That's the reason?" Hans couldn't believe what he heard. "I changed _because_ of you." His anger began to shift his voice into a low growl. "Not content with my transformation then? What does it take, I wonder, for you to be satisfied with your ideal version of me?" Hans had laid his hand upon one of her arms now and felt something cold tickle him. "You think you can - AGH!" Hans' head flew to the side when Elsa's hand slapped him hard on the cheek, the sound echoeing through the room like a whip.

"How dare you to presume something like this of your future wife?" retorted Elsa all while Hans was massaging his cheek from the impact. "I love you, gods, why do I love you so much?" Elsa hiccuped and stared for a moment above her to get her tears at bay. "Hans... I... can't make sense of you. I never wished or wanted to notice it but... something is missing, ever since you died. You barely eat or sleep...You've become detached and explosive to many of my servants for the slightest things..."

Hans' anger vanished like snow in the sun at her words and something else came into his eyes. It was but a split second, yet Elsa saw it.

It were the eyes of a man who had gone to hell and back.

"You've never talked about that experience." went Elsa on softly. "Ease your heart to me. Perhaps I can help-"

"It is nothing for you to concern with." Hans swallowed deeply, but the lump in his throat didn't go away. He felt the ground shaking under his feet and the prince sought his balance at the table. "I've been to the trolls and Gran Pabbie-" Hans bit his lip at speaking too much and grimaced when he saw frost appear on the floor surrounding the queen.

"Gran Pabbie? Hans, you know fae can't be trusted for such heavy matters! They took away my sister's memory and installed paranoia for my magic, all because of a mere accident to the head." Elsa gritted her teeth at the thought of the rock trolls. It had become a sensitive topic between her sister and her as well. Anna's first meeting with the trolls was fun and somewhat strange, but well-meaning to save her frozen heart. But Elsa's was an entirely different matter. She was an 8 year old and everything, including the consequences of her actions, were bigger and scarier for one so tiny. The lynching men that Gran Pabbie showed, returned each night in her dreams, fueling her guilt for her sister's accident and her fear to hurt people.

Elsa had little gratitude for them. They had aided her sister later on, true. But their advice was, just when she visited them, vague enough that people make their own conclusions and act on those. And now that Hans had gone and disobeyed her too, the queen practically lost her mind. She would not see any of her loved ones go to them again, kristoff excluded.

"I know full well of their strange minds - what I do with their counsel is my own decision." shot Hans back.

"And what was said advice?" Elsa waited but no answer came. "Well?" pressed the queen on.

"You hardly trust me with your papers, so why should I trust you with their words?"

Elsa's mouth fell open at his answer, before clapping her lips shut in anger. "Really?! Using the emotional sabotage now?"

"I'm not making the one making a fuss about some signed letters." waved Hans her comment away.

"That's entirely different." retorted Elsa as she began to point her finger at him. "I am the queen, and you will answer-"

"Ah." Hans nodded at her words. "There it is." He smiled again, but it wasn't out of malice. "You always wish to be in control in every aspect of your life. I'm sorry I don't qualify to your desires."

"Hans-" Elsa reached for him, but Hans yanked his arm away from her and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hans, wait up!" Anna, who had witnessed the prince coming out of his study room, darted after him instead of Elsa - she didn't want to strike a conversation just yet with her, considering it always went on about the trolls and how dangerous they were.

The prince ignored Anna's shouting and raced down the stairs. "Anna, I'm really not in the mood for talking to you - or anyone for that matter." growled Hans as he kept taking big strides, causing the princess to skip in order to keep up with him. "So I advise you to keep out of my way for this time being." added Hans when he realized Anna wouldn't take the hint.

"I'll keep it short then. Hans, I know that Elsa is giving you a headache at the moment, but talk to her pl-"

"You think I haven't tried that?!" bit Hans at the red-haired princess.

"Running away is not going to help you either. The longer you keep things unsaid, the longer it will eat at you." Hans' pace slowed due to his hesitation, giving Anna the opening she hoped for. "You both are exhausted from the last few weeks of work. Let me take over while you two go on a vacation and talk things out."

"I would love to, but I'm afraid Elsa is not so willingly to leave her duties behind."

"I'll try and convince her to join you to the ice palace..." When Hans didn't move from his spot, Anna decided to give him a nudge. " didn't you say you wanted to blow some steam of?"

"You're always welcome to join me for a sparring session" offered the prince. "Never had the chance to have a one-on-one fight with you. If I have to believe the rumors, I'd very like to test myself how good you can keep up with me." Hans' green eyes shone with eager competitive fire as he waited her answer.

"Eh, You better keep on training." teased Anna with a chuckle. "Wouldn't want you to loose your face for all to see."

"Oh how pride comes before the fall" shook Hans his head, before ruffling her hair. He knew how much it irked Anna - all the more reason to do it.

"Hans, come on-" grunted Anna as she tried keep the damage contained. When she saw Hans reach for her again, the princess put her hands in front and pushed him away from her to avoid him ruining her hairdo even more. "I just combed it! You know how much time it takes to- AGH!" Anna squeaked in shock when she felt Hans' arms wrap arround her and press her against his chest. "Hans let me go!"

"Are you allergic to hugs?" joked Hans to hide his wounded pride. In his family, there were barely any hugs given to one another, as his father saw it as a weakness to show one's emotion so much. The prince knew he hadn't quite done it right, or at least, not well enough for Anna to interpret it as a hug. So, the prince began to loosen his grip upon her, so it was less dominating to her part.

 _A hug? oh._ "No... no, not at all."retorted the princess, feeling a bit stupid for overreacting. Upon feeling Hans' hands arround her, the princess allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." As they stood there, Anna felt her body relieve itself from the tension and put her hands arround him too. Now that she began to calm down, the princess sensed that he desperately needed affection. So the princess let him hug her a little bit longer than usual before pulling apart.

"Oh, I just love when people give warm hugs! Can I join in?" Both Anna and Hans turned to an approaching Olaf, who was watching the two with a big grin.

"Olaf! Off course you may." grinned Anna as the snowman waggled towards the two. After kneeling to be on the same eye-level with Olaf, the snowman reached out with his two sticky arms and jumped into Hans' and Anna's arms. The hugging session with both Anna and Olaf had helped to take his mind elsewhere for a short while. But now that he was alone on his way again to the training courtyard, the prince once more focused on his argument with his soon to be wife. _Was it always going to be like this from now on, this bickering and fighting, this need of hers to control everything? I'd imagined a better 'happily ever after' than this._

The prince took out a wooden sword, testing if it was the right weight to it before turning to one of the sparring dummies. The courtyard was empty, as many guards already had their first 2 hours of training and were now given a little respite. _Good. He preferred some silence at the moment._ Hans' eyes narrowed on the dummy in front of him, and his sword began to cut into the hay, each swing quicker than the last time.

 _For once, couldn't she just trust me? We promised to be equals, did we not?_ The swings caused the prince to put into a trance - though his mind stayed focused on his irritation that had been building up in the last few weeks.

 _I'm done with grovelling, the sliming and nodding. I will not be a puppet anymore, not to my brothers and especially not to **her**!_

CLING!

Hans was taking out of his rage when the dummy suddenly was split in half; the upper part falling down in a simple pile of hay. still panting heavily from swinging his sword over and over, Hans looked downwards to his swordhand - which was pulsing blue-white and holding a sword with a frosted blade.

"Poor dummy. What did he do to be cut in half?"

Hans glanced over his shoulder, to see Agnarr step towards him. "Eh, he helped me to take my frustration out." wheezed Hans as he turned the blade in his hand. He didn't feel tired, on the contrary. He felt as if he could slash through a mountain, and it felt good, to express all his anger. What puzzled him though, was the ice. _Why was it reacting now so suddenly?_ Another thing that added to his frustration, was the fact that he couldn't find the right trigger to use the magic in his veins. Citizens began to doubt if he actually had magic over the weeks, as they didn't see any snow or ice coming from his hands. As a consequence the people began to gossip that it was actually their queen, and not the southern prince who had caused the second blizzard. The claim as for why the prince had magic like the queen? It was because he wanted to save her face.

While Elsa never voiced it, he noticed this situation began to get under her skin. The longer the gossip continued and Hans didn't show them wrong, the longer they began to believe she was not so competent to keep her magic in check - perhaps not even competent enough to rule.

 _"It is not my fault I can't use this magic properly!"_

 _"Have you even tried? I'm sincerely doubting-"_

 _"Off course I've tried!"_

The prince dropped the blade and reached for a set of daggers, which he threw at the shooting round. "Well, nearly all the frustration." growled Hans as he flexed his fingers, feeling the magic react even stronger in his skin. It was on the verge of boiling over, but the prince willed the ice to retreat. He didn't wish to risk Agnarr's life when the ice was feeling to be so eruptive and powerful. "You are done with your training already? Its not even one past noon." commented the prince to take his mind elsewhere.

"Well, actually..." began Agnarr sheepishly. "I got promoted to cadet."

For a few seconds it was quiet, till the whole courtyard were startled by Hans' booming laugh - it was very rare that they heard the prince laugh so freely. "Really?!" Hans laughed again and flew the boy in the arms. "Agnarr that's wonderful!" the prince was grinning so much, his cheeks hurt from the strain. To him, Agnarr had become like a little brother - he had stayed loyal through and through, despite Hans' past and his crimes.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." retorted the lad.

"Nonsense, its all you." shook Hans his head as he clapped Agnarr's shoulder. The ice had stopped throbbing in his veins now, so Hans took the chance and sought physical contact once more. "Truly, gongratulations."

"I still would like another sparring session with you -r highness." corrected Agnarr immediately. Being cadet, meant having stricter rules to follow.

Hans tsked at Agnarr for the way he adressed him. "If you use my title again, I'll have you flogged." The prince snorted to let Agnarr know he meant it as as a joke, causing Agnarr to laugh as well. "Now!" the prince took out two wooden swords, one of which he pointed at Agnarr. "Let us see what you're made of, cadet."

* * *

Elsa opened her mouth to stop him from walking out, but wisely kept those words in. Feeling uncomfortable in a silent room (reminding her too much of her self-isolation in her teenage years), the queen sought for some distraction, which she found in the papers that Hans still had left on his desk. One by one, the queen went over them and to her ever increasing guilt, she saw that they were very well written and without any loopholes. He'd done well for her, that much she had to be honest with herself. _But the fact that he went to the trolls without her permission..._ The queen bit her lip and glanced out of the window, where she witnessed with some jealousy that Hans and Anna were pulling each other in a hug.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa was taking out of her thoughts when she heard Kristoff's voice call to her from the doorway. With a nod, the queen waved to one of the empty chairs to allow him to sit. "Kristoff."

Kristoff cringed for the way she adressed his name. There was no trace of warmth that he heard when she was with Anna or Hans. Her tone was cold as if she were adressing a business partner instead of a close friend. "Thank you. Your majesty, the reason why I'm here is because I wish to know what grudge you hold against my adoptive family." Kristoff decided to be bland, in the hope that the queen would give him a straight answer on his very clear question.

"Didn't Anna tell you why?" asked Elsa with thin lips. She honestly was not in the mood for refreshing those painful memories for a second time this day.

"She did." affirmed kristoff, before adding, "And I was witness to your visit to them, so many years ago."

There was no emotion on the queen's face, safe for her eyes, that widened by this revelation. Immediately after, they narrowed in suspicion. "And it was then that they took you in as their child?" wanted Elsa to know.

Kristoff simply nodded.

"Its very strange, that they took you in the very day that I arrived with my powers out of control." spoke the queen her suspicion out loud as she kept a close eye on Kristoff's reaction to the subtle accusation. "Did they ever spoke of me and my magic while you were staying there?"

"I get what you're implying." stopped Kristoff her as he stood up from his chair. "But no. The trolls never said anything. It was as much a surprise to me to hear of your magic and later on to actually witness it."

"But they did pressure you to marry Anna when she was seeking aid for her frozen heart." Elsa didn't want to buy his story just yet. It was too coincidental, too good to be true for all these things to fit in so neatly. "It sure is a marriage of advantage for you, as an adoptive child to the trolls, to marry into mine."

"Why do you act so paranoid all of the sudden to me and my family?" retorted Kristoff. He honestly couldn't take the accusations anymore. "Stop accusing me and tell me what can be done to ease this fear you have of us!"

"Your family has been meddling in mine for far too long. Now that we've finally found each other, I don't wish their cursed advice to upset this again. So let me be clear from the start: if your family as much tries to take their memories away or warp their minds, I'll banish them to the ends of the earth. Is that understood?"

"And what if one of your loved ones asks for this? What then?" dared Kristoff to ask.

"I'd forbid them to see them."

Kristoff hummed. "Like you demanded this of Hans?"

Elsa glared at the ice harvester. "I hope you make your statement quickly."

Kristoff raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. You haven't been exactly supportive of him lately. Nor to your sister. Is it so strange that they search for comfort with one another, when you are berating them, instead of listening?" said Kristoff while pointing to Anna, Hans and Olaf hugging together. "You could have trained Hans all those weeks earlier, and together you could have sought out what triggers his magic. Then you wouldn't have the people doubting your competence as leader and magician. Now, he's searching and wandering on his own while you pressure him to control his magic. And as for Anna, you could have asked her opinion as for why she likes my family so much. I know their counsel had huge reprecussions for you - but wasn't it also you who said to let the past be in the past? To forgive one's mistakes?"

"They don't know what-" Elsa cut her sentence off, turning to the desk once more and arranging the papers. "They don't know what danger they are getting themselves into, throwing themselves so recklessly in the unknown. I have to protect them from themselves." Elsa took a shuddering breath as she watched her sister and her soon to be husband and placed her hands on the table. As her skin touched the wood, frost began to crawl across it. "I am the queen and such is my duty." continued Elsa on while rapidly blinking to keep her tears at bay. "To protect and serve my subjects."

"Your majesty, if I may be so bold-" Kristoff went quiet when he heard Elsa softly laugh.

The queen turned to him with a somewhat warm smile. "You've been bold to me since you came through that door. You might as well continue on."

"Your majesty, what I wanted to say was... this protectiveness you speak off, its exactly what's driving you apart with your sister and your fiancé. You so desperately wish to see them safe, you won't allow any other response."

Elsa mused over Kristoff's words, though didn't answer to comfirm or deny his statement. It was true, she always wanted to be in control - if not of her powers, it was of her kingdom and her people. She wanted to do well for them all. Perhaps, if she were to loosen up.. then again, a queen never had alone-time.

"Anna wanted to speak to you about an offer she's about to give you, but I asked her to wait and let me talk to you first regarding my family. What you do with my story and counsel is your choice, though I hope you can forgive what my family wronged you. Goodday, your majesty." After an akward and clumsy bow, the ice harvester stumped out of the castle room, leaving the queen once more to her thoughts.

It was only after a few moments though, that Elsa too left the room. After descending the stairs and going through the various halls, the queen came out on the training courtyard, where she saw Hans and Agnarr spar with one another. The sun already stood high and the two were covered in sweat, making their shirts stick to their skin.

When an incoming attack of Agnarr was blocked by Hans, the queen witnessed his biceps swelling up and harden from the strain. Elsa swallowed thickly at this view and sought some support to the wall next to her. It had been a very, very long time since she had felt so flustered arround him - her cheeks and stomach were on fire.

"Elsa!"

Startled, the queen tore her eyes from the two men and faced her sister. "Anna? How are you?"

"Never better." answered the redhaired sister before noticing Elsa's flustered look. "are you okay?" asked Anna concerned as she put her hand upon her sister's forehead. "You are completely burning up!"

"Yea-" Her voice came in a high squeak and Elsa coughed. "Yes, I do feel warm today." answered the queen as normal as possible.

Anna followed Elsa's gaze and smirked when she saw to whom Elsa was looking for. "Well, the best way to recover, is by taking enough rest.. and a well-needed vacation."

"Vacation? Anna, I can-"

"Perfect!" interrupted the princess before her sister could begin with a lengthy protest. "Hans, she wants to go on vacation with you!" shouted Anna immediately after.

"Really?" came the surprised answer.

"Anna, no, that's not what I wanted- what I-" tried Elsa to say while Hans stepped towards the two sisters. The queen stopped talking when she saw Hans' sparkling green eyes and was rendered completely breathless when she felt his hands on her back and his lips upon hers. He smelled of earth and sweat, but at that moment the queen didn't care as she returned the kiss as passionate as him.

"I look so forward to this." breathed Hans out before kissing her again, this time on the cheek.

"Okay, romeo, you can back off now!" frowned Anna when the two went for another kissing round. "Leave the rest for on the way to the ice palace."

 **So... yeah. My apologies for not updating. I got a new job since december and each friday I'm dead tired, so bear with me to adjust and find my routine. The reason why I kept writing is thanks to all you wonderful reviewers. Seriously, it puts a smile every time on my face to see a new review, whether its positive or critisism, I love it all. So thank you!**

 **I finally found some time to write now, but the upcoming months will also be very loaded so I can't and won't make any promises when the new chapter comes out. It will probably be the very last one, if not the second last of this story. I want to stop when I still enjoy writing it.**

 **I haven't shown yet what Hans can do, and this is intentional. Likewise for his trigger to use his ice powers. Make your theories as for what the trigger could be, I am curious. :)**


End file.
